Fear of Falling
by Princess-of-Fantasy
Summary: (CHAP. 17!)Mimi moves back to Odaiba after five years in NYC. She meets up with everyone again. But something isn't the same between Mimi and Matt. What happens when Mimi gets pregnant? And with whose child?
1. As A Souvinier

Ch. 1  
  
As a Souvenir  
  
Everything seemed to go silent in the Tokyo Airport as everyone hugged the Tachikawa family. Mimi felt hot tears run down her face as she hugged her seven friends who came to see her off. One by one she wrapped her arms around them, making it harder by the minute for her to hold back from staying.   
  
"Mimi, I'm going to miss you so much!" Sora said to her to friend, Mimi just forced a smile and cried even more. Everyone joined in by agreeing with Sora.   
  
"I so don't want to leave you guys! I don't want to go to America!! I'm gonna hate it there!" Mimi said while she grabbed the nearest person to her, Matt. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around him. Mimi's mother, also crying, tapped Mimi's shoulder and told her it was time to get on the plane. Mimi slowly unlatched herself from Matt's neck. She wiped her tears and studied everyone's appearances one last time. They all waved good-bye to her one more time, as Mimi hugged Sora once more. Three men picked up Mimi's luggage and took it to the plane.   
  
"Mimi, hunny, why don't you take a picture with all your friends... as a souvenir." Mimi's father suggested to his young 10 year old. Her face brightened a little as he gave her his $500 camera. Mimi put everyone into formation and snapped the shot. Her father began, "Mimi, get in there with them." She smiled and ran in with her friends. She stood next to Sora.   
  
  
  
"Dear we really need to get going.." Her mother said. Mimi's smile faded into a frown as she made her way through the crowd to her parents.   
  
  
  
"I'll write you guys! I want pictures! As much as possible! Love you all!" She shouted back to them as she boarded the plane. Each of her seven friends looked at their hands to see she had written her address, email, and phone number on it.  
  
~Mimi's POV~   
  
We boarded the plane after taking pictures and I cried my eyes. Daddy sat next to me on the plane, I got the window seat. 'I don't want to go to America, I'll hate it there' I remembered crying into Matt's shoulder. I couldn't believe that I even grabbed him and hugged him in the first place. Mama told me not to talk to anyone I didn't know, as if I didn't know this already.   
  
  
  
"Daddy, why do we have to move to America? Why can't I just live in Odaiba with Sora and her family? They wouldn't even notice me if I lived in her closet!" I said as I tried to hold back tears. He faked a smile while dialing numbers on his cell phone.  
  
  
  
"Princess, I've told you a million times, we're going to New York City because the crime in Japan was getting worse, and they need more police officers in New York. You'll make friends, and you'll get used to it! You'll love it here! I promise you that..." He cut off his sentence when the person on the other line of the phone picked. He never finishes his promises. It's like he always means to do that.  
  
  
  
"typical.." I said softly, but he still heard.  
  
  
  
"What was that, Princess?" He played dumb as he hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, its just that you either never finish your promises you were going to make or you never keep them." I told him, he was speechless. After years of talking with him, he was finally speechless. My mother looked at my shook her head, as if she were telling I'm hurting him. I just sighed and looked out the window. We still hadn't left even though we had been on the plane for 15 minutes. I could still see Sora, Tai, Kari, Matt, and T.K. watching my plane. Its like they were looking straight at my window, but I knew they didn't know where I was.  
  
~Sora's POV~  
  
I started missing Mimi as soon as she left, I missed the way she would always make me smile and make me laugh. But she was on her way to New York to make a new best friend. I felt hot tears run down my face. I wiped my tears on my arm as soon as I saw Tai looking at me. We decided to leave about 20 minutes after Mimi boarded the plane. We all jumped into Tai's car. His mom brought us up to the airport to say good-bye to Mimi. It was silent on the way back to our houses, no one said anything, much less dare to talk about Mimi. Tai sat in the passenger seat, I sat in the bucket seats with Kari and Matt and T.K shared the back seat. Finally, Mrs. Kamiya broke the silence as she told me I was home. I barely noticed since I wasn't paying much attention the where we were. I climbed out of the car and ran up to my apartment and cried as I ran to my room. My mother followed close behind.  
  
  
  
"Sora.. Do you want anything hunny?" She said compassionately. All I could manage to mutter was "No."   
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
  
  
Sora got dropped off first. I decided that T.K and I would walk the rest of the way home. Mimi was always my friend, but I miss her even though I thought I wouldn't. All I had thought of her when she was here was that she was annoying and spoiled. T.K was walking with his head tilted toward the ground as I looked at him.  
  
  
  
"You ok, little bro?" I asked him. He picked up his and forced a smile. I put on a smirk and kept walking.  
  
  
  
"... Matt.. Will we see her again? Ever?" T.K asked me as I stopped at his large house. I looked downcast at him.  
  
  
  
"Not likely, T.K. But we'll talk to her every once in while." He frowned and hugged me, he quickly let go and ran into his house. I was left to walk the rest of the way to my apartment by myself. Although that's the way I wanted it in the first place, solitude. Shortly after I dropped T.K off at his house, it started to downpour. I didn't mind though, it just added to the depression of the day. I decided that I wouldn't go straight to my house, I felt like taking a walk. I went to the park. People were scattering to their cars, to their umbrella's. I just kept walking, not caring where I was headed. Soon I sat on the bench across from the Ice Skating Rink. I pushed some of my blonde hair out of my eyes, and relaxed on the bench. I laid my head back and let the rain hit my face. I stayed there until I fell asleep. 


	2. Moving 5 Years Later

Ch. 2: Moving  
  
----5 years later----  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" I jumped up out of my bed, after I had looked at my alarm clock next to my bed. I put on my new denim hip huggers and my new red tank top. I shoved on my black platform boots as I stumbled down the stairs. "Daddy! Keys!!" I shouted as I grabbed my make-up bag. He came to the door frame to the kitchen and tossed me the keys to the car. I ran outside with my backpack and make-up.  
  
  
  
"Mimi! Did you brush your teeth?!" My mother shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.  
  
  
  
"Of course I did! Bye! Smooches!" I said while blowing a kiss to her as I pulled out of the driveway. I blared my NSYNC cd as soon as I turned on the car, fastened my seatbelt and pushed the petal to 80 miles per hour as soon as I left the driveway. It was a good thing that I had my licence.   
  
  
  
As I pulled into the school parking lot, a few people came over to me. I jumped out of the car, out of breath.  
  
  
  
"Hey baby!" My boyfriend, Michael, said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and kissed passionately on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
  
  
  
"Ok! Get a room, please! You don't need to rub the fact that we don't have boyfriends, in our face!" My friend, Anna, said to the two of us. I smiled and pulled away from him.   
  
  
  
"Hey Nina, did you ever hear about when cheerleading try-outs are? I am really looking forward to being on the squad again!" I said with a little squeal, as I jumped up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah me too!" He laughed. Nina slapped him jokingly. He began again, "Yeah, and I'll make sure I'll be at every game cheering you on, baby. You know those skirts!!" He said while laughing. I rolled my eyes.   
  
  
  
"Anyway, I heard someone saying that it may be sometime next month. Good luck, I know you'll make captain." She said while hugging me. I thanked her just as the bell rang. We ran into the school and walked toward our lockers. I slowly twisted the numbers on the lock as a young man from the same grade came up to me.  
  
  
  
"Uh.. Hey Mimi." He said softly.  
  
  
  
"Hi Dan." I said sweetly. I opened my locker and pulled out my physics book. I looked at him.  
  
  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me on Friday..." He asked me while twirling his thumbs. I smiled as I looked at the ground. Just then, Michael came back and put his arm around my waist.  
  
  
  
"That's really sweet, Dan. But I thought you knew that I have a boyfriend." I said while looking at Michael. He frowned and walked away. I shut my locker and walked to first period. Just then I heard my name called on the intercom. "Mimi Tachikawa, please come to the office immediately! I repeat, Mimi Tachikawa please come to the office immediately. Thank you."   
  
  
  
"Baby, what did you do!?" Michael laughed as I wrapped my arms around my books and walked toward the office. I walked in flushed, very nervous of why I was being called down. I walked in and they asked who I was, showing I had never been here before.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm Mimi. Is s-something wrong...? Did I do s-something?" I stuttered. The secretary laughed at, then smiled.   
  
  
  
"Not at all. You can tell that you've never been down here. Let's keep it that way, understood?" She said, I smiled with relief as I sat down. She began again, "I have been told by the Principal to send you home. Your parents are taking you out of school.. for good." My eyes widened. I was in a state of shock as she told me to go clean out my locker and get my present grades from my teachers. I walked down the hall in a daze, not saying hi to anyone who greeted me. Nina and Anna were waiting for me at my locker.   
  
  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class? You're one of the ones who participate, why aren't you sitting in the front row yet?" Nina joked with me, but to her surprise, I didn't laugh or smile. She suddenly turned serious. "Mimi, what's the matter, hun?"   
  
  
  
"I-I'm.." I stuttered. "I'm being taken out of school." I finished. They laughed at my hesitation.   
  
  
  
"Its only for one day. Your grades won't drop because of it! Don't worry!" Anna said in her New York accent. I shook my head at them, as I opened my locker.  
  
  
  
"I'm probably not coming back.. I'm being taken out for good." I said as I cleaned out my locker and into my backpack. "I have to go turn in my books and get my grades. I'll call you guys later." I said as I hugged them good-bye. They didn't understand what I was saying, how could I be moving, and in the beginning of the school year!   
  
  
  
I slowly turned down the hall to my right and into my history class. As I walked in, the teacher stopped teaching and took the book from my hand. I felt the cold stare of the classes eyes on me until I left the classroom. I slowly made my way to all of my classes one by one getting my grades and handing in my books. I was very reluctant to walk into my physics class for one reason, Michael was in that class. I didn't want to have to face him now. I walked in and the teacher finished his sentence. I told him about the situation and he smiled and told be good luck. He gave me my grade and I handed in my book.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Johnson, can I please talk Michael in the hall.. This is my last time speaking to him before I go home.." I whispered to him. He smiled and put his hand under his chin while he thought, he then agreed and called Michael to go out into the hall. "Thank you." I said as I walked out into the hall and waited nervously for Michael. He finally came, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of his class.." He said as he drew near to kiss me. I pulled away from him as I tried to hold back tears. He knew something was wrong when he stepped out into the hall. "... Baby.."  
  
  
  
"Michael.. I am so sorry.." I started. He narrowed his eyes. I continued, "I am being taken out of school.. For good. I don't know why though.." He looked at me with pleading eyes. He need answers that I couldn't give him. He looked down at me, and smiled while putting a strand of my chestnut brown hair from my eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek and gently kissed me.   
  
  
  
"I'm gonna love you forever.. No matter where you live.." He said, he then kissed me again. I smiled for a bit, and hugged him.   
  
  
  
"I'll call you tonight with all the details. Good luck at your race.. win for me.. ok?" He smiled and walked back inside the classroom. As I walked down the 10th grade hall, I heard "ooo"s from Michael's classroom. I smiled and ran out to my car in the student parking lot. I took one good look at my high school and fastened my seatbelt and pulled out my Destiny's Child cd. I turned it to my favorite song, "Dangerously in Love" as soon as I pulled out of the school lot. I drove down 3rd street and figured out that I really needed answers! So I sped down the remainder of the road and turned onto the slums where the teenagers the were ditching school were street racing in the alleys. Just to have a little fun, I pulled into a race drove past the other cars. The men were furious when I beat them, they swore at me as drove by and waved to them out my window. I turned onto West 103rd St. as I found it was nearly empty as the large house were locked from the rich families who lived inside them. I pulled into my driveway and parked in the 3 car garage. I got out of my yellow BMW Z3 and I pressed the button on my key chain while I ran inside the door to the main floor. I ran in and automatically heard my little brother screaming for my Mom.   
  
  
  
"MOTHER!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She came into the emerald floor foyer and smiled as she took off her oven mitts. I looked at her, shocked. "You've been cooking! My gosh! Are you ok? I mean you didn't burn down the house or anything did you!" I asked frantically. She laughed and shook her head. She went into the living room and motioned for me to follow her. I sat down on the cushion next to her. "I'm not moving! You're not going to tell me that. Please don't tell me that!"   
  
  
  
"Mimi.. Mimi calm down!" She said holding shoulders. "Hunny, you are moving.. I'm so sorry baby. But me and your father decided that we're going to send you back to Japan." My eyes narrowed and suddenly stood up, furious.  
  
  
  
"You can't do this to me! WHY! I have a boyfriend, great friends, cheerleading! I was valedictorian last year, mama. Why..?" I pleaded with her. She tugged on my hand and I sat down once again. Burning tears running down my face which I didn't bother to wipe.  
  
  
  
"Mimi, you were valedictorian last year. You've dropped this year. Ever since Michael. We know about him Mimi, we know that he gets arrested for street racing and drugs and such like that. You need to stay away from that. That's why we're sending you to Japan. You should be happy to see Sora and Matt and all your other friends. I thought you would be excited." Suddenly I felt the same as I did when I was ten and was moving here.  
  
  
  
"This isn't fair, mama. You pulled me from my life in Odaiba and five years later, in the beginning of my 10th grade year to go back there! Once I've made a life for myself and a life I love." I said while I blew my nose into my tissue. She pulled into a hug and she cried because I was crying.  
  
  
  
"Princess.. I know this is hard for you to understand, but you need to get away from street racers and away from men with drugs and away from all this pain here. You need to concentrate on your dreams and on school. Please believe me, Princess." She pleaded with me, I had to nod my head. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get far away from here, I wanted to be in Michael's arms so he could make it all go away. She kissed my cheek and let me go upstairs to pack. "Mimi you're leaving tomorrow afternoon. You'll be staying with your grandmother. She will pick you up at the airport." She fakely smiled. As I walked up the stairs onto the second floor my brother came to me.   
  
  
  
"Hey dork-queen. Nice make-up, did you do that yourself? Congratulations! You've finally learned to use your natural hideousness!" He laughed. My eyes narrowed as I walked past him, saying nothing. "Hey, this is the part where you call names and insult me."  
  
  
  
"I'm not in the mood. And if I were, I would kill you for the trick you pulled by turning off my alarm this morning! You're such a fungus, you can't be from the same gene pool." I said as I walked up the next flight of stairs to me bedroom. I had the whole floor to myself and I cried when I opened the door. I wasn't going to have my same pink room. I wouldn't have my pink ceiling with my glow in the dark stars and moon anymore. 'This is going to be so terrible.' I thought to myself. My life was ending and I couldn't do anything about it. I walked around the room putting everything into boxes. I came across all of my pictures that I had taken with Michael, I cried even more once I held them. I was going to miss him so much. I pulled out the box with all of the other pictures in it, the first one I pulled out was one of Nina, Anna, Michael, and me at a basketball game. Nina, Anna and me were in our cheerleading uniforms and Michael beamed because of it.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Michael, stop it. We're trying to take a picture!" I giggled as he kept putting his arm over my shoulder. It was during half-time and we were about to do one of our half-time cheers/dances when Anna proposed we take a picture for memories. "Just us girls! You know, the cheerleaders! Last time I checked, you weren't one."  
  
  
  
"I'd like to try out though! For some certain reasons!" He said while whistling. I was on the right side of Nina and Anna was on the other. Just as the cheerleading snapped the picture, Michael jumped in next to me. I slapped him playfully and kissed him. I told him to sit down as we went into the middle of the gym, with the rest of our squad.   
  
  
  
"I have an genius idea," Anna yelled, after the game was over.   
  
  
  
"Wow, does your brain hurt?" Nina yelled playfully. Anna scowled for a moment and then continued.  
  
  
  
"No! Seriously! I propose that Michael should take us out to ice cream!" She insisted. Michael's jaw dropped as Nina and Anna forced him to pay for the ice cream.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
I remember I didn't get any ice cream that day. I was worried that my perfect weight and body would gain weight. Michael tried to get me to have some, but it didn't work.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, I need to get going!" I yelled as I shoved all of my pictures into the box. As I was pulling out empty boxes, I brought out one that had things in it. I decided that I would figure out what it was and if I needed to keep it. I unfolded the cardboard flaps and opened it to find pictures and toys and reminders of Odaiba and when I was ten. I chocked back tears as I formed a smile. I pulled out Sora's helmet that she gave me to remember her by, and Tai gave me his dirty shoelaces for some reason, T.K gave me his hat, Kari gave me her camera, Izzy gave me his favorite book, Joe gave me a pack of band-aids?, and Matt gave me a his picture. What an odd group, I thought. As I pulled out all of these things, I pulled out a piece of paper. I flipped it over to find it was a picture of me and the rest of the group the day we left for New York. I scanned over everyone, and my eyes landed on one person, Matt. He was standing cooly next to me, with his hands in his pocket. He had a cute grin on his face, apposed to my huge, fake smile. His hair was slicked with gel, and neatly combed. Matt always had the type of hair that people weren't allowed to touch. 'He was kinda cute..' I thought. 'Oh my gosh, Mimi! That was five years ago! He's probably a geek now. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.'   
  
  
  
"Mimi!" My brother said as he stood in my door frame, holding the phone. "It's Michael!" He teased.  
  
  
  
"Well why don't you give me the phone you freak!" I demanded, while holding my hand out. He smirked.   
  
  
  
"Maybe.." He answered. I jumped up from where I was on the floor and ran over to him and stood up with my eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"Don't make me do it!" I said, threatening to scream for mom. He smiled and handed me the phone. "Why are you home anyway, your not sick. Your supposed to be in school."  
  
  
  
"I know I'm not sick. Dad let me stay home." He said while running down the stairs to the second floor. I gave out a large moan and shut the door. I plopped down on my bed and prepared to talk to Michael.  
  
  
  
"Why are you calling me from school?" I asked. He laughed at me.  
  
  
  
"Schools out! You must be pretty busy not to notice." He laughed more. I looked at my clock as it read: 4:51 PM, in bright pink numbers. I sighed and giggled a little. "So what's the deal, babe?"   
  
  
  
"I'll tell you later. I have to finish packing. But I'll meet you at Central Park at 8:00 tonight. On the bench across from the Skating Rink. Nina and Anna will be there, ok?" I told him, and he agreed. We said our good-byes and hung up the phone. I went back and sat on the floor, in the same spot I had earlier. I picked up the picture one last time and glanced at everyone. My eyes fell upon Matt again. I smiled and put the picture in. I cleaned out the rest of the box and found letters and school pictures that Sora and the others had sent me. They came for about a year and a half, and then they stopped coming. They had gone on with their lives, as I had gone on with mine. Honestly, I forgot about them half of the time. I went over to my stereo and blast the radio, another good song was on: Pop- by NSYNC. I jumped up and danced for a little bit, until I realized that the teenage boy next door was staring at me through his window.   
  
  
  
"Pervert!" I yelled as I ran over and shut my soft pink curtains. I combed my hair and proceeded to pack.  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
Everything was going great for me as I pulled into the school parking lot. It was Friday night and the first school dance of the year was tonight! I pulled in to an open slot, as I got out four women came over to me.   
  
  
  
"Hey Matt!" One giggled.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Matt!" The other three followed. I said hi as I continued to walk to the entrance of the school. The four proceeded to follow me.  
  
  
  
"Look, Ladies, I haven't decided who I'm going to dance with yet. But I'll let you know if its one of you four." I said as I fakely smiled and walked into the school gym. Music was blaring from every speaker and everyone was dancing. I put a grin on my face as I walked over to a friend of mine, who was busy making out with a girl. "Hey, Darien! You got a trophy girl already!" I yelled. Darien pulled away from her told her to take a break.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Geez, ever since I won that race against Li, I'm starting to feel like you!" He said as he punched my arm. "What about you, no women on your arm today?"  
  
  
  
"I'm being optimistic, let them come to me. Like they swarmed to my car when I pulled in." I said as I laughed.   
  
  
  
"I'm telling you, man, its that blonde hair, and those clear blue eyes that get 'em." Darien said while imitating the girls. I laughed.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll let you get back to your chick.. What's her name anyway?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, she just looked good." He shrugged, as he motioned for her to come back. I waved and walked over to the table to get a cold can of soda. A girl walked over and grabbed a cup of water. She looked at me, and smiled.  
  
  
  
"What, you don't like water or something?" She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I just don't trust people at these dances. You don't know what kinda stuff druggy's put in open drinks. So I just use cans instead. Its a lot safer. I don't feel like getting high tonight. It'll ruin my concentration." I commented. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"What do you have to concentrate on?" She questioned. I looked at my drink, then at her.   
  
  
  
"I drag race." I told her. She looked like she had no clue what I was saying. I laughed, "Street Race."   
  
  
  
She smiled, "Oh! I know what Street Racing is, but I didn't know that drag race was a different name for it."  
  
  
  
"Oh. By the way, I'm Matt. Ishida." I told her, stretching out my hand. She smiled.  
  
  
  
"I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are. Your the most popular guy out here. I'm Madison Tuskino. Nice to meet you." She said as she shook my hand. I smiled and asked her to dance. She politely accepted as she pulled me onto the dance floor. Everyone around us kept dancing, but kept their eyes on us, especially the girls. I knew they were thinking that they should be dancing with me, instead of her. I just shrugged it off and kept dancing.  
  
  
  
"So why haven't I seen you around in school?" I asked her.  
  
  
  
"You should, I sit behind you in history." She giggled. "But you probably didn't recognize me with the way that I look. I mean I'm not wearing my uniform." I smiled and we kept dancing. Even though I enjoyed dancing with her, I felt weird doing so. Like I should be dancing with someone else. But I couldn't figure it out. I pulled away from Madison and told her I had to go. She frowned and hugged me good-bye. I walked past the crowds, and as I looked back, I saw a mob of girls talking to Madison. I walked by many people I knew. I walked by Darien, who was still making out with his unknown woman. I walked out the doors and down the hall and past Tai and Sora. They eyed me as walked past them, saying nothing, not even looking their way. I hopped in my car and drove off before even more women came out to me. Relieved I had gotten away from them. I just had to think.  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I looked at Sora who was watching Matt leave. "What's up with him?" I asked her. She just kept watching him.  
  
"Probably too much women for him to handle. You know, him being a jock and all." She said as she tied the strings on her shirt. I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what happened? Between all of us?" Sora asked me. I didn't know what to say, although it was pretty simple, "Yes" or "No".  
  
  
  
"I guess we all just grew apart. After Mimi left, I think." I told her. Sora just frowned and looked at the ground.  
  
  
  
"Oh well, we don't need that prep loser." I said as she moved her brown hair behind her ear. We didn't like dances, but it was the only way we could get away from our parents.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Tai! Just cause you don't like him anymore doesn't mean that he's not my friend. Your just jealous 'cause he's popular and your not anymore. All because you two got in an argument and everyone took his side, besides me." She said to me, I just rolled my eyes and took a drink of my soda.  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
I sat on the bench. No one was skating. Though it was only September, it was quite a chilly evening. I wrapped my arms around my chest as I shivered. Just then I saw Michael walking up with Anna. Nina walked slowly from the other direction. I stood up and waited for them all to gather at the bench I had sat on. Michael had no expression on his face, making it extremely hard for me to tell what he was thinking about. It made me nervous.  
  
  
  
"Well, what's the deal, Mims." Nina broke the silence. For a while we stood there, like none of us wanted to deal with the truth. I had to tell them though.  
  
  
  
"I'm moving. Not for a couple of weeks or anything like that. I'm moving for good. I've been sent back to Japan... to live with my grandmother." I said as I looked at the ground.  
  
  
  
"Why!?" Anna asked as she frantically tried to hold back tears. I bit my bottom lip and looked up.  
  
  
  
"For emotional reasons, I suppose. My mother just came out and said it. She said I was going back to Odaiba to live with my grandmother, so I would get away from all the drugs, and street racing... and from... f-from you Michael.." I stuttered. His eyes widened. "I am s-so sorry you guys! I had no idea..." Michael slowly moved closer to me.   
  
  
  
"Mimi, I didn't know your parents knew about me doing street racing.. Or about the drugs... and all that other stuff.. Oh gosh, baby, I'm sorry." He pleaded with me. I forced a smile through my tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Nina and Anna stood with cold tears running down their cheeks and off their chin.  
  
  
  
"When are you leaving...?" Anna questioned, really not wanting to know the answer, although she knew she had to know. I didn't unlatch from Michael, but instead I cried into his shoulder as I answered.  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow at 2 o'clock.." I cried. Michael held me tighter to his chest.   
  
  
  
"Mimi, I'm really sorry. But I gotta get going. I promised my boyfriend that we would double date with Anna and Drake. But I promise I will be at the Kennedy Airport tomorrow when you get on that plane! I won't let until you do!" Nina said as she hugged me, once pulled away from Michael.   
  
  
  
"Me too!" Anna said as she hugged the both of us together. I smiled lightly and turned back to Michael. Nina and Anna walked off and back to Nina's convertible.   
  
  
  
"Michael! Would you do one last thing!" I looked upward at him, my eyes brightened. He raised an eyebrow and asked what it was. "Take me ice skating! One last time before I leave. It's cold enough."   
  
  
  
"What about my race! Your not coming?" He asked. I sighed.  
  
  
  
"I have to finish packing. Please Michael! Please!" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and dragged me to the empty rink. I put on my skates that he rented for me. I walked onto the ice and skated to the center of the rink. Michael followed and tried to grab my hand, I pulled from him.  
  
  
  
"Michael, I hate to do this. But I want to know if we should break up before I move to Japan." I asked him softly, he lifted my chin, and kissed me.  
  
  
  
"No." Was all he said. I cried a little more as we just stood there, in center of the ice rink. It was rather romantic, in the middle of central park and we had the Ice Skating Rink to ourselves. I just wanted him to hold me, so he did. But as I looked at my watch, I had to leave and finish packing. We got in my car and we drove off, Anna had picked him up in the first place and he only lives a couple of houses down from me, so we went to my house and I dropped him off. He kissed me one more time, he then got out of the car and walked to the driver's window. I rolled it down and waited for him to speak.  
  
  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow. Count on it!" He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.  
  
  
  
"I know.." I said while getting out of my car and walking casually inside the large house. I hung up my coat and jogged up the two flights of stairs to my room. I walked in and a cold rush came in when I found that my window was open. I ran over and closed it. 'Who opened my window?' I thought to myself. Just then I spun around to come face to face with a girl from my school.  
  
  
  
"Rhea." I said in shock. "You scared me. What are you doing here? AND why did you climb through a three story window?" She grinned at the questions.  
  
  
  
"I heard that you'll be moving away tomorrow. Well, Tachikawa, that's good news for me." She said while circling me. I rolled my eyes and watched through the corner of my eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why is that, Rhea?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled at the thought.  
  
  
  
"With you gone, and in Japan, Michael is free to be mine. And you can't stop me." She smirked as she grabbed my face in her hand.   
  
::SLAP::  
  
  
  
"You *****! I can't believe you just did that!" She screamed. I smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"No actually, he won't be yours. Know why? Yeah, I think you wanna know why. Because he loves me and we're staying together! He'll never, EVER love you, Rhea. So just give up and find some just as hideous as you." I said while walking toward the window, I opened it and motioned for her to climb back down. She scowled at me and walked toward the window.   
  
  
  
While climbing down she looked at me and said, "Oh, don't worry, Tachikawa, I'll prove he has no love for you. Just wait." I rolled my eyes and shut the window, I locked it.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
  
  
*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* My alarm clock went off at 12:31 PM. I hit the alarm clock so hard that it cracked and turn off completely. I sat up and looked around the room. My room was completely empty except for my bed and dresser. I sat up and put on the clothes that I left out for me to wear. I jumped into my tight blue low risers, my American flag halter top that showed 2 inches above my belly button, I put on my American flag platform sandals, and rolled my hair up into a long ponytail with two pieces hanging down in the front. I shut the door behind me as I walked down to the second floor. I passed my brothers empty room and down the second flight of stairs, as I did this I put on my sparkly belly necklace. I walked into the kitchen, but as soon as I left the carpet of the stairs you could hear me coming because of my shoes. Its a good thing everyone is awake. My parents were already dressed and making lunch. My brother was watching tv in the living room. I walked in and my father's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"You are not wearing that!! EVER!" He yelled while putting to my outfit. I placed my right hand on my hip and I rolled my eyes again.  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Chill it, I'm moving to Japan today, you won't be able to monitor what I'm wearing. So get used to it and let this be." I told him while gently tapping the side of his face. "Hi, Mama." I said as I gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
  
  
"But, Princess! It shows about 4 inches of your stomach! And I'm not exaggerating!" He told me.  
  
  
  
"You would prefer if I didn't show it at all." I said back, with my hand still on my hip. He smiled and nodded his head.  
  
  
  
"Hunny, she has the stomach for this outfit, let her grow up!" My mother told him. I smiled in my cocky tone as I thanked her.  
  
  
  
"I thought I was letting her grow up when I sent her to Japan." I sighed and kissed them both good-bye. We hugged for a couple of minutes and then I walked over to my brother.  
  
  
  
"Well, runt, I hate to say this but, I'm gonna miss you." I said as I hugged him. He squirmed.  
  
  
  
"Too much love! Too much love!" He said, pulling from me. I went back to my parents and then went to the garage to get my car. I waved as pulled out of the driveway. I drove as fast as I could, I was running late and I had to get to the barge so they could transport my car and major luggage to Japan. I got there and jumped out. One of the men looked at me odd, that told me to run away. I didn't feel comfortable the way he looked at me. He came over and gave me a piece of paper with his number on it, I read it and laughed as I ripped it to pieces. The airport was right next to the harbor so I didn't have far to walk. I went inside, and it turned out I had forgotten to take off my belly necklace, so I had to be searched. It wasn't very fun. But finally I got to the gate. Nina, Anna and Michael were there. They waited for me. I hugged them all good-bye and kissed Michael. I had to get on the plane immediately when I got there. So I only had a little time. I got on the plane and had to sit next to this large man, just like on the way to America, I had the window seat. The flight was long and extremely tiering, I couldn't sleep because the fat man next to me snored louder than a pig.   
  
  
  
When I got to the Tokyo Airport, my grandmother and some she had paid to get my luggage were waiting for me. I smiled kindly and hugged her. She tried to talk to me on the way home but I wouldn't answer her questions. We got to her house at about four the next morning. Her house was amazing! Much larger than my house, all the house on this road we as large as this one. We went inside and it was very open. She took me on a tour of the large building. She said the her room was on the first floor because she can't walk up all of those stairs, and that I had the whole upstairs to myself, just like before. There is an extra attic ... a new bedroom. 


	3. Friends Again

Ch. 3: Friends again  
~Matt's POV~  
  
I can't sleep. Something just tells me that I need to stay awake. I went down to the kitchen and made myself a fudge ice cream snack and just ate it out of the ice cream carton. I took it up to my room and ate it on the balcony. It's nearly five and I haven't slept at all. I didn't bother to pull up a chair, I just leaned on the railing. Its starting to rain, but for some reason I like this. 'Mmmm, soggy ice cream fudge!' I said to myself, I laughed for a moment, until I saw a woman walking down below me. 'She's alone, at five in the morning?' I said to myself. I kept thinking she looked familiar, but there was only so much I could see with her being below me. Suddenly she looked up me, I moved back and got a towel. I dried off my bare chest and back, then out on one of my wife-beaters. I walked to the door and grabbed my letterman jacket. I put it on and walked outside into the rain. By now, she had crossed the street and sat on the bench. I couldn't figure out what she was doing out here, in the rain, sitting on a bench across from my house. I walked over to her. And sat down next to her on the bench. She hadn't noticed until I greeted her. She jumped about ten feet, but she eventually calmed down.  
"Hey." I said to her. She looked at me oddly.  
".. Hi.." She said to me. Somehow I felt like I knew her, but I couldn't tell. She was drenched, she wore an American flag backless shirt and some blue jean low risers. 'Why is she wearing an American flag if she's in Japan?' Only a few girls in Odaiba ever wore those, and they didn't look very good. But she looked good, oh yeah, she looked good..  
"I couldn't sleep, and I saw you down here." I told her. She formed a tiny smile on her face. "So what are you doing out here at five in the morning? Your cold, here." I said, putting my coat on her, waiting for her to answer.  
"Thanks. I just... just figured I'd take a walk." She said while looking up at the sky again.  
"Well, I figured that I would come out and talk to you, it may be kinda interesting." I told her, she laughed and looked back at me.  
"Your lying!" She told me, I was shocked to see how she knew. "I can tell. You didn't come down just to talk, you came down to see if I would go out with you. Because I'm a pretty face. Am I right?"   
"Huh, your good. So will you?" I asked her, kind of nervous. Although I don't know why I was nervous, I never feel nervous around girls. Like Darien said earlier, its the hair and the eyes.  
"No." She said. My eyes widened. "I don't date street racers." I was shocked, yet again.  
"What makes you think I'm drag racer?" I asked her quickly. She laughed and pulled on my open jacket, she moved it over looking at my arms.  
"Drag racers wear wife-beaters under their jackets, and you've got the hair." She laughed. I nodded and smiled at her, she laughed again. "I was just guessing."   
"So you don't date drag racers? Why not?" I questioned her.  
"Because I don't need suiped up cars and hot men who race for money to make me feel good about myself. No thanks." I scowled at her.   
"That's good for you but don't diss people who like it." I told her. Her sweet smile turned into a scowl, just like mine.  
"Fine, it was nice meeting you, oh wait, not!" She said as she stormed off, not realizing she was still wearing my jacket.  
  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
A man came and sat with me on the bench. The nerve of that guy! First he sits with me, then he asks me out! And then he tells me what I should and should not do, the nerve of that guy! He was really cute though! He had the most gorgeous blonde hair, and really clear blue eyes. It was like they were the color of ice. He even gave me his jacket because I was cold and wet, that was kind of sweet. But I was sent her to stop with the street racing, too bad, he was hot! OH GOSH! STOP IT, GIRL!! 'His jacket! Oh my gosh! I forgot to give him his jacket!' I yelled at myself. I quickly turned around and ran back to the bench, he wasn't there anymore. I looked up at his balcony, and he wasn't there either. I decided to give up and go back to my new house. I wrapped myself in his jacket and kept walking.  
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
"I know her." I said as I climbed up the stairs to my room. "I know I do. Not that it matters, I blew it with her. What happened! Geez, I never screw myself over when it comes to girls. And I didn't even get her name." I said as I gently shut the door behind me, so I wouldn't wake my dad up. I walked over to the balcony to shut the doors as I saw her walking past my house again. I smiled slightly, and then scowled. 'She has my jacket! That's my letterman jacket! I need that!' I screamed at myself. 


	4. Odaiba High

Ch. 4: Odaiba High  
MONDAY MORNING  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP* My alarm went off at 6:30 AM. Well this should be interesting. My first day back to Odaiba schooling. Not to mention I know no one. Oh well, I'll just have to make myself popular again. No biggie. I put on my black low risers, going 2 inches below my belly button, and my pink glittery shirt with criss-cross on both of the sides, which also went two inches above my belly button. I put on my belly necklace, and my heart locket that Michael gave me, and my new open-toe 4 ½ inches heels and walked into my bathroom. "Ok, I took my shower last night so I would be ready in the morning. HAIR! Make-up! Action!" I yelled as I pumped up the stereo, which already had my Britney Spears cd in it. I turned it "Overprotected" and pulled out all of my nessesities.   
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
"Matt get up!" My dad yelled through the door. I moaned and threw the pillow at the door. He walked in a minute later and pour ice cold water over my face. I jumped up and wiped it off.  
"Dad!! What are you doing!" I screamed. He laughed and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
"Stay out of your bed!" He yelled down the hall. I rolled my eyes and put on my clothes. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and gelled my hair. I walked downstairs and got my keys.   
"Later, dad." I said walking out the door. He grunted and continued eating. "Another gay Monday morning at Odaiba High." I moaned as I pumped up some of my Linkin Park.  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
"Bye, grandma, I'll see you after school!" I yelled behind me as I shut the door. "At least I still have my baby!" I said as I jumped in my car. I pumped up my Britney Spears again and drove down the road to Odaiba High School. Teenagers swarmed everywhere in front of the school. Groups of different people, it was simple to pick out the Jocks, the Goths, and the geeks. 'Where will I be? Probably alone in the corner!' I thought. I pulled into the student parking lot and parked my yellow car. People stared at me like I was an alien. I quickly noticed something was wrong, everyone is wearing uniforms. I nearly screamed, its bad enough that I had to change schools and move, but now I can't even wear the clothes I want! And the uniforms aren't pink!!!!! I put the hood on my car and locked the doors. I casually walked inside the school and sat down in the office. People filed through the doors as the bell rang, they were watching me, I know they are. I was wearing that guy's jacket, I had pulled half of my hair back into a ponytail, and the rest was down and curled, I had two pieces spiral curled in the front, shaping my face. I put on glittery blue eye shadow and light pink lip stick.   
Just then, who was to walk in, 'the guy'. He walked in slowly and confidently and walked to the secretary. She told him to sit down and wait his turn. He sat down across from me, wearing his forest green uniform. He had his blonde hair gelled. I just sat looking at a magazine, I felt like I was in a doctor's office. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes. He looked up at me.   
"Wait a second..." He said. I looked up from my magazine. He smirked. "Your the bench girl!" He smiled.  
"Bench girl? I have a name. And its not bench girl." I snapped back at him. He pulled his head back.  
"Your mad at me?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, your a bright one..." I didn't get to finish when the principal came out and called me in to his office, "Miss Tachikawa." I put down the magazine and dropped my backpack, and walked into the office.   
"Miss Tachikawa, I will make this as brief as possible so you can hurry on to your classes. We have a uniform here. You will be asked to wear a skirt, and a jacket, a tie if you prefer. You can do as you wish with these uniforms, but they must be appropriate. Here is your schedule and you will be asked to wear your uniform to school tomorrow. That is all. Any questions, come see me. Go out to the secretary and she'll give you a pass into your first class." He said after he handed me my schedule.  
I walked out and grabbed my backpack, and walked out with my excuse. I found my locker and put my only current possesion in it, my backpack. I kept on his jacket and followed my schedule into my first class. I wasn't nervous, I'm good at first impressions, besides my stomach looks really good today, I think I'll them drool a little. I walked through the open door to my new history class. The whole class stopped and looked at me, I smiled a bit and walked up to the teacher and gave him my excuse. Some guy's jaws dropped, others whistled and howled, but their girlfriends slapped them for doing so. He handed me the book that I would be using and told me to take a seat in the back. I did and ended up sitting in between to preppy looking girls. They watched me as I sat in the seat. I looked at them and smiled softly. One smiled back, and the other just propped her nose up and looked to the front of the class. I felt very confident while sitting in the back of room wearing the only shred of color in a room full of green.   
"Class, I'll be back. Sit tight and talk amungst yourselves." The teacher said as he walked out and shut the door. Almost immeadiately everyone turned and faced me. I felt like deer in headlights. One stood up and walked toward me. 'Oh great, he's in my class!' I thought as I rolled my eyes. The blonde put his hands on my desk and leaned against it.  
"Hey Tachikawa.." He began, everyone seemed to listen as he spoke, as if he were some sort of god. He continued, "You have my jacket." I stood up and took it off. He talked in a way that made me want to smile, but I scowled instead, he was trying to embarrass me.  
"Hey, don't talk to me like you know me. 'Cause you don't." I said as I threw his coat on the floor and stepped on it with my foot. I smiled cockily and sat back in my seat. The girls next to me smiled and whispered to me, "Wow, no one has ever done that to him! He's the most popular guy here!"   
"You wanted you jacket, right? Well you can get it yourself." I told him as I straightened my back and crossed my legs. He narrowed his eyes and scowled as he bent down to pick it up. "Don't try and put me down on the first day, because I'm just as good as you are."  
He sat back down at his seat and eyes me the whole way there. Geez, who does this guy think he is. Trying to make me look bad on my first day. The teacher walked back in and sat down in his chair.  
"I'm not in the best mood and I know you won't listen anyway, so just continue talking." The teacher said to the class. Everyone cheered and gathered with their friends. The blonde seemed to have the most surrounding him, mainly girls. I just dug my hands into my pockets and felt a piece of paper, I pulled it out and turned it over. It was a picture of Michael, Nina, Anna, and me. We were at a dance. I smiled at the picture, just as someone came over and ripped the picture out of my hands. Ironically, it wasn't blondie. I stood up immeaditaly and looked at the person in shock. This is not my day!!   
"What are you doing! Give it back!" I said trying to snatch the photo out of his hand. He pulled the photo out of my reach. I pulled back and placed a hand on my hip.  
"Hey, is this your boyfriend, baby?" He asked me. I scowled.   
"Yes it is." I told him. Trying to grab the photo again, but I couldn't.   
"Not anymore!" He yelled, causing everyone to stare at me. He ripped the picture into little pieces and threw them on the floor. I bent over to pick them up when another person pushed down, I fell on my knees and when I tried to get up, they did it again.  
"Look, stop! Let me up!" I yelled at them. Everyone was silent, and the teacher was sleeping. Just then a guy came over and helped me up.  
"What's your problem you guys! She's new here. Is this how you guys try to get dates, no wonder you never had any." He said as he pushed me behind him. The two men scattered and went back to their seats. "Ok, nothing to watch. Go back to you cliques." He said as I sat down, he sat in the chair in front of me. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes, he was a good looking guy, I smiled.  
"Thanks for helping me." I told him. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
"No problem. Those guys are trouble. The first one is Blake, the second is Randall. They're the dumbest guys here. What's your name?" He questioned.  
"I'll tell you when you tell me yours." I smiled. He grinned and moved closer.  
"Tai." He said as he put his hand on my desk. I smiled and nodded. I looked up to find that blondie was staring. I grinned sarcastically and waved, he shook his head and turned to talk to his friends.   
"Wait! Did you say your name was Tai?" I said intently, he smiled and nodded. "Tai Kamiya?"  
He smiled, "I guess you've heard of me." I laughed.  
"Not yet, but your ego is just as big as it was when you were ten!" I said in the middle of laughing. He looked at me in a confused way.  
"What are you talking about, when I was ten?" He squinted his eyes and tried to think of an answer.  
"Did my looks change that much from when I moved to America?!" I laughed at him. His eyes widened and shook his head as his jaw dropped.   
"No way! Mimi! Mimi Tachikawa!?" He said excitedly as he pushed his brown hair out of his eyes. "I can't believe it, what are you doing in Japan! This is amazing."   
"I was forced to move back here because of emotional reasons. So how is everyone else!" I asked him, impatiently wanting to know the answer. He smiled and sat upright.  
"Well, everyone's great, I think. Izzy has been valedictorian since last year in 9th grade, Joe went off to a Medical University, Sora is popular and the star of her soccer team, T.K and Kari are still dating and are in 8th grade, I'm on the football team, and Matt... well I guess you already know what happened to him."   
"What are you talking about, I haven't even seen Matt." I told him. He laughed and pointed to Blondie. A thousand things ran through my head, and only one thing stuck out, 'I haven't seen him in five years and this is how he treats me! He tries to humiliate me in front of his preps?' I laughed at myself and put my forehead in my hand. He laughed at me.  
"You mean you didn't know? Well.. For a second there I though you were on my side." He smiled.  
"Well, I take it he doesn't know I'm here, right?" I smiled, Tai just laughed and shrugged.  
"Not likely. Well, he's the most popular guy in Odaiba High, and you just earned yourself some major points with the popular chicks, 'cause you stood up to Matt. Although, I can tell you that one of them won't be too happy. She had the reign until you got here and stood up more than she did. She rejected his date offer, you crushed his letterman jacket." He smiled even more, at the thought. "Why did you have his letterman jacket? Are you two dating?"  
"OH! No! Not at all. You saw the way we acted toward each other." I smiled.  
"I thought you were just fighting." He said while raising his shoulders, in a yawn.   
"No, I took a walk when I got here on Sunday morning. I ended up walking by his house and sitting on the bench. He came out and started talking to me. He gave me his jacket because it was raining and I was getting really cold. Then we got into an argument and I stormed off, not giving his jacket back." Tai just laughed at me and turned to Matt. He looked back and smiled. I started again, "Do you know if there is a street race soon? If Odaiba is anything like New York, you'd have street races on Monday nights. As well as like Wednesdays and Fridays and Saturdays."   
"You got exactly right. There are races on all of those nights, and those nights only. Unless there is a grudge match. You race?" He asked, a little surprised.  
"I do. But don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to. That's why I was sent here, to get away from that type of stuff. Like the drugs." I smiled. Tai did too. Just then the bell rang and everyone picked up their books and walked out. "Hey, Tai. Who are those girls that I was sitting next to? You know the red head and the brunette?" He thought and then smiled again.   
"The red head is Sora, and the brunette is Leah." I smiled eagerly and ran out of the class. I went to my locker, which was already swarmed with men. I rolled my eyes and smiled politely. I pushed them aside to twist the lock combination. The men surrounding me, pushed each other to get next to me.  
"Hey, you wanna go out on Saturday?" One asked. I laughed and put my History book into my locker.   
"One, you don't know my name, two I'm busy, three I don't date street racers." I said as I shut my locker hard, and shoved through the crowd. I noticed Matt was watching, but he wasn't in the crowd. He turned and walked away, with a girl with dark blonde hair on his arm. I rolled my eyes and walked the other direction to my next class, Physics. I walked in and talked to the teacher who gave me my book. I took my seat next to Sora, who still doesn't recognize me. I turned around and smiled at her and the brunette, Leah.  
"Hi girls." Said, Sora greeted me with a huge smile and the other smiled as well, not as welcoming. "I'm Mimi."   
"I'm Sora, and this is Leah Tomoya. Your name is Mimi, right?" Sora asked while smiling, I nodded and smiled. "That's really cool, my best friend when I was ten, her name was Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa."   
"What, and I'm not your best friend now, Miss Sora Takenouchi!?" I said jokingly. Her eyes widened as she smiled even more. She jumped up and hugged me as tight as she could, leaving Leah to sit in confusion.   
"Oh my gosh! Mimi! Your back! This is so great! I can't wait to catch up. We should do something tonight!" She offered. Leah just sat and stared at us. I pointed at Leah, Sora looked and smiled. "Leah, this is my friend Mimi Tachikawa. She was my best friend since we were kids, until she moved to New York City, in America. And she's back! Isn't it great!" She said. Leah nodded agreeingly.  
"Oh gosh! I forgot to ask you, do you guys want to go to that new mall?" I asked them, their faces brightened for about a milli-second and then they drowned again.  
"Well of course, but it doesn't open until next week." Leah said.  
"Well, that's too bad, for anyone but us!" I smiled, they looked at me oddly. "My Aunt and Uncle own the mall and said I can go in and buy anything and everything I want for free! Before it opens. And I can bring my best friends with me!" Their eyes widened immeadiately and hugged me again. They were shocked, a happy shocked, but no the less they were shocked.  
"SHOPPING!" All three of us screamed at the same time, after we had looked at each other. Everyone looked us and raised their eyebrows. We laughed and talked about different things, catching up on things and I got to know Leah a little.  
"So have you seen the rest of the group, yet?" Sora asked eagerly, she had this shine in her eyes that made me laugh at anything she said. I shook my head.  
"Well, I've seen you, Tai, and Matt. Tai helped me out by getting rid of some guys who were trying to ask me out, I guess. Then Matt and I met the first day I moved here, on Sunday morning, then he ended up giving me his letterman jacket cause I was cold and raining. Then we got into an argument and I stormed off still wearing his jacket, so it ended up that he was in my first period class and tried to humiliate me in front of his preps. I don't think he would've done it to me if he knew it was me. But I haven't seen Izzy or Joe or T.K and Kari. I would like to see them though." I smiled at her. She formed a smile on her tan face and giggled a little after she looked at Leah.   
"Well here comes your next friend to see. Hey Izzy!" Sora called as he looked. She waved and motioned for him to come over. He put his books on his desk in the second row and walked over to Sora and Leah.  
"Hey ladies." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He smiled and cocked his head at me. "Sora, who's this?"  
"Hey Izzy!! Guess who moved back from America? Mimi!" Sora said smiling. Izzy popped his head back up and smiled at me. I laughed and stood up.  
"Hi Izzy! Oh my gosh, it is so great to see you again!" I said as I hugged him. Izzy and i sat down and started talking with the rest of the group.   
  
~Matt's POV~  
  
As soon as the bell rang for first period to be over, I was out of there. That brown haired chick was in my class, I can't believe this. I try to make her feel bad and it backfires. But anyway, she was on her way to her locker and there was a swarm of guys there and she didn't take any of their date offers. But I hooked up with Madison at her locker. I saw that girl looking at me and her as she was pushing through her admirers. I don't know, I couldn't tell whether she gave me a look of jealousy or if she was just angry. Either way, she was staring. So Madison decided she would sit with me during second period English.   
"So are we still on for tonight?" I asked her, she smiled.  
"I don't know, what are we going to do?" She asked me, while fidgiting with my tie. I smiled.  
"I told you already, there is a drag race I have to be at." I told her, her smiled wiped off and she gave me a scowl and a sigh. 'That can't be good...' I thought. "Baby, you know racing is important to me!"   
"I know that, but we went to one last night!" She rolled her eyes at me and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arm around her waist. I sighed and kissed her cheek.  
"Madison, you don't have to come with me, but I have to go, its important to me." She stood up and glared at me.  
"And what! I'm not important to you! Is that it, Matt!? Well, fine! I know what its like to have something important to you, but I have to sacrifice it every once in a while! Learn how to do so, or your gonna be lonely, Matt Ishida! Learn!" She yelled at me. She grabbed her books and put them on another desk and walked out of the classroom and into the hall.  
"Madison! Come on, baby!" I said as I ran out of the room after her. I turned to go out the door and she wasn't there anymore. "Crap.. This can't be good for us.."   
"Hey Ishida!" I heard someone call me from in the room. I turned around to see who it was, and it was none other than Tai Kamiya. "Hey, man! Long time no talk!" He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my seat.  
"What is it, Tai?" I said, I didn't even turn to look at him. I just sat and looked at the ground. "Why is that you decide to come out of your social outcast ways now, just to talk." I smirked.  
"I don't have to tell you this you know, but I just figured you'd wanna know that Mimi's back America. But I guess you don't want to know." He smiled dumbly. I immediatly looked up and over at him, he was laughing. I scowled at him.  
"What do you mean, Mimi's back!?" I yelled as I got up and walked over to him. He was still laughing, I think he enjoys torturing me. "We are talking about the same Mimi, right?"   
"How many Mimi do you know, who go to America?" He asked me, I smiled a little. 'Mimi's back, huh? This could be interesting.'   
"Well, I guess you don't know that you already met her. And might I add, she's not too happy with you... at all." Tai told me. I looked at him, puzzled. He laughed again. "She's the chick who stomped on your letterman jacket. She seems to be quite a feisty one, if you ask me." Tai continued. I laughed at him and sat down.  
"So with you telling me this, does it mean that your not mad anymore?" I asked him. Having a grin on my face. He shrugged.  
"I didn't say anything, Matt. But, I guess so. It was a stupid thing to fight over. It turned out that Margaret didn't like either of us, she just wanted to be popular. Guess it didn't work, huh?" We both laughed. Tai was my best friend since forever, until last month when we got into a fight with each other over a girl who just acted to like us, so she could be popular. It didn't work, she ended up falling in the pool at a party and got Sora and Leah's outfits wet. You get them mad, there's no hope for you. "But you can't like her, Matt. You've got a girlfriend. But you still got me! I guess we just proved that we're friends forever, if we got through that!" He said to me, I laughed and we did our hand shake.   
"Wow, Mimi's back. Oh and by the way, I'm not sure about me and Madison. She just gets so mad at me, because of the drag racing thing. I told her I had to go 'cause its important to me and she goes off into this whole, 'I'm not important to you!?' thing. I don't get her sometimes. I need a girl who understand that type of stuff.  
"Yeah I guess." He said as I went back to my seat. I can't believe Mimi's back. I slouched in my chair as the teacher came in. Teaching another boring lecture on how to use good grammar. You'd think we'd be out of this whole grammar thing, since we're in 10th grade. Guess not though. 


	5. Girls don't race!

Ch. 5: "Girls Don't Race!"  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
Race night. School was ok, I guess. I met up with everyone of my old friends. Their personalities haven't changed, but then again, neither has mine. I got ready for the street race tonight. I really couldn't find anything to wear, because I haven't fully unpacked yet. But if I wore what I have on now, people will know its me, and I don't want them to. So I dug into the box that had all of my street racing clothes in it. The things I used to wear when I went with Michael. I pulled out my tight, black low risers and my red bandana top. I love this bandana top, it actually looks like a bandana instead of one of those shirts that are just red and triangular. I put arms through the spagetti straps and tied the ties in the back. I decided I would wear a belt with my pants, I put on my chain belt and only put it through one belt hoop and let the rest drop down on my thighs. I put on some more of the same make-up and put my hair into a high ponytail. I put on my black sneakers and ran to the door. I yelled down the stairs. "Hey grandma! I'll be back later tonight. I'll be late so don't wait up!" I said as I shut the door and ran to the balcony. I climbed over the railing and down the trusset next to my balcony. I tried really hard to not crush the rose on the way down. I didn't want grandma to see what I was wearing, she might've flipped out. The top was down on my car, so I jumped over the door instead of opening it. I turned on the radio and drove out of the driveway. I sang along with the radio until I got to Sora's house. No one was home, except her. She was getting ready to go to the race with me. So she told me to just walk in when I got there. I walked into the large two story house.  
"SORA! Are you ready!? Lets go!" I said as I ran up the stairs and into her room. She was zipping up her pants when I ran in.   
"I think I'm gaining wait, Meems. I can't fit into my pants!" I sighed and ran over to her. "Hold on. Turn around." She did, and I pulled down her pants to show her stomach more. Her hip bones were now showing, I smiled. "Try now." She did, she got them zipped. She hugged me, and she ran into the bathroom to do her make-up.  
"Come on, Sora! Do your make-up in the car. I don't drive that badly!" I said, while laughing.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that! I'm judging by the way you drive go karts!" She laughed.   
"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, I'm serious!" I said as I ran down and hopped in my car. She came running after me, locking her door. "You forgot to turn off your light!" I yelled, she pressed a button on her key chain, and her light turned out. I smiled as she got in the car. "Lets ride!" We said together. She turned on the radio and sang along with it. It was 'Nasty Girl' by Destiny's Child. We turned the volume to as loud as it would get.  
"This is a nice car, Mimi. Where'd you get it?" She asked while checking out the car.  
"My parents gave it to me for my birthday last year, when I got my permit. Its a great car to race in. Its got 5 sets NOS and room for more." I said, not taking my eyes off the road.  
"Whoa, your parents get you this for you permit, what would they give you for your licence?" She asked laughing at me.  
"I don't know, maybe a house..." I said jokingly. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into the back seat. She told me to keep driving, and I did. She sat on her knees as we past a house, she screamed.  
"Hey Matt!!" She screamed as we slowed down as we neared it. He walked out on his balcony and we sped up. "She's gonna be you in a race! Better not be to cocky!" She said as we neared the turn off his road. He laughed at what she had said.  
"What, is he like the champ or something?" I asked her, looking at her as she climbed back into the passengers seat.  
"Yeah. That's why he's so popular. And all the girls want him. But I hope you beat him! That would be so cool! Oh, you might see Joe at the race. He loves to watch these things. And maybe he still has a crush on you!" She said, elbowing my arm. I laughed and scowled.  
"Eww! No offense to him, he's really nice... but no way would I ever!" I said laughing.   
  
~At the Race~  
  
I climbed out of my car, and Sora did the same, we knew people were looking at us. I didn't look up at the people, I didn't want them to know who I was because I was telling everyone I don't date street racers, what'll they do when they find out street race myself. Sora ran around the car and started talking to me.  
"You do know the rules, right?" She asked me as we walked through the crowd.   
"Of course I do, they're the same as they are in New York. Don't flirt with any guy you don't know. You don't leave your car. And don't be over confident unless you have reasons. Oh! Yeah, you don't take any drinks or food offered to you by people you don't know." I said smiling, she smiled back in agreement. We saw Tai and walked over to him. His jaw dropped as he saw us walking up.  
"We're up here, Tai!" I said as I lifted his chin. He smiled, blushing furiously.   
"Sorry. Wow. You two look amazing. I'm surprised you two don't have any men following you yet." He said looking at me. I smiled and nudged Sora's side. She smiled. "Sora, I'm not used to you wearing those pants. They look good."   
"Thanks." She said while blushing. Just as she spoke, a mob of men ran over to us. They pushed Tai out of the way. I finally decided I didn't care if people saw me. I looked up and scowled at them.  
"I thought you didn't date street racers, Tachikawa." They said to me. My eyes widened. 'This isn't good..' I thought.   
"Well... I..." I didn't know what to say, I was scared. These mad men were coming at me. And I found out that Sora was pushed out of the circle, and it was just me and angry men. I tried to push through them, but it was too hard. I could see Sora and Tai trying to get into the circle and trying to get me out, but it was no use. One of them grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward them, I pulled away, and another grabbed my arm. I was trapped.   
"Come on, baby, why don't you come with me tonight! I can show you a real man!" He said, licking his lips. I cringed. I was about to say something when the people behind me started to move away and I felt a hand on my waist. I looked up at him.  
"Because she's my trophy girl for the night. So back off guys." He said. The people scowled and walked away. I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked up at him.  
"Thanks." I said to him. He grinned at me, and kept his hand on my waist. I shivered a bit. Maybe because of those men, just the thought. Took off the shirt that was tied around his waist and handed it to me. I looked at him confused.  
"If your gonna be my trophy girl tonight, you have to look the part." He said as he wrapped the shirt around my waist. I smiled and laughed. I walked away from and went to Sora and Tai. Matt followed. Tai and him did their handshake and Sora looked confused.  
"Is there something I should know? You two aren't fighting anymore?!" She said happily. They shook their heads and smiled. I looked over at Matt, and put his hand on my waist.  
"After all, I am your trophy girl, right?" He smiled and nodded.   
"So your not mad at me anymore?" He asked me as I stood and thought for a little bit.  
"Though you saved me from those perverts, you still didn't need to try and bring down my status on my first day. Even if you didn't know it was me."   
"Sorry, Meems." He said, giving in with a puppy dog face. I smiled and laughed at him. I playfully punched his arm and then leaned up against him.  
"Just for tonight I'll try and not be mad at you." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Besides, I owe you my life!" I smiled. "This doesn't mean we're dating!" I asked him. "You have a girlfriend!"   
"Yeah I know. Although Madison is really mad at me now. 'Cause I said racing was important to me. Hey! Were you the one Sora was yelling about?" I blushed, then nodded. He laughed as I walked back to my car. "So you gonna race? First race is mine, I pick the opponent."  
"Of course I'm gonna race! Count me in!" I yelled to the guy who was taking bets.  
"Girls don't race here!" The man said to me, with a scowl. I laughed and put myself under Matt's shoulder. He smiled and put me down on the paper to race. All the women cheered for me, and some men did too. I climbed into my car and kept the top down. A man ran out in between our cars and held the gun up. He shot it toward the sky. We both started out at a straight pace. He looked at me and laughed. I pressed my NOS button and passed him. He narrowed his eyes and kept going. I pressed it again. 'I'm so close to the finish line... come on Mimi! Beat him!!' I screamed at myself. 'He's pretty close behind though... go!'  
The race was a tight end when sirens set off, everyone scrambled around anxiously trying to get out of the way of the cops. I hadn't noticed what was going on. My eyes were on the road, I couldn't hear because of the wind blowing so sharply in my ears, and I had no rear-view mirrors to look at. I was so close to finishing the race when I finally started to run out of NOS, I looked back and found that Matt had turned into an alleyway and the cops were after my car.   
"Crap!" I screamed as I slammed my hand on the wheel again. I raced around and drove into a separate alley and drove past the mob of people who were still running. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see where the cops were, but that was my mistake. I hadn't looked at the road for a split second and I was going to fast to stop once I saw the end of the dock that was over the river. I screamed as I took my hands off the wheel to cover my face from the blow to the water. The cops stopped at the end of the peer and walked over to the edge of the molding wooden peer, looking down at me while I floated in the water, unconcious.  
  
~Matts POV~  
  
Mimi nearly won the race when the cops came from the streets that led to the alley we were racing in. The allies weren't as dark as they were before, since the sun was breaking off of the night's clouds. My car was almost out of gas when I finally caught up with Tai and Sora at the gas station, only one mile away from the alley and the river. I parked my red '95 Mazda Miata in the back of the gas station. I walked into the 'Employees Only' door and saw Sora and Tai sitting at the counter for the Taco Bell that the gas station shared.   
"How can I help you folks tonight?" I said jokingly as I jumped over the counter and onto the customers side. Tai looked at Sora and smiled brightly while she wasn't looking. I looked around the resteraunt/gas station and noticed that one of the group members was missing. "Where's Mimi?" I questioned the two I saw in front of me. They shrugged and talked to each other for about five minutes. My cell phone rang while they were talking.   
"Odaiba Jail? 254-5771." I said as I read off the name and number on my cell phone. I answered, "Hello?"   
"... Matt..?" The voice on the other side said. My eyes widened.  
"Mimi!?" 


	6. Jailbait

((I think we've all heard this before, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I don't own the characters, so don't sue. ENJOY!)) ------------------  
  
Ch. 6: Jailbait  
  
(I don't own digimon, obviously. ;)  
  
Talking "" Thinking ''  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat there for seemed like hours. Never being able to talk and even being intimitaded to breathe! This is my first weekend back in Odaiba, and what happens? I get put in jail for street racing! This is exactly why I was sent back to Japan in the first place. Dang it! I always seem to be drawn to things like this...  
  
I must've dozed off or something because I woke up an hour later, with the prison gaurd staring at. I didn't feel very uncomfortable at first, because he was the prison gaurd and he was supposed to make sure that I wasn't doing anything I wasn't supposed to. But about 5 or 10 minutes later, he was still watching me, like he was checking me out! Unbelievable, not only was in prison, waiting for Matt and Sora to come get me, now I'm a victim of this big, oversized jerk's eyes! I winced as he smiled at me. He unlocked the door and walked inside the cell. My eyes widened a bit, in a mix of shock, fright, and disgust. He put down his stick and the keys and continued to walk over to me. I quickly jumped up and backed away from him.  
  
"What are you doing!" I screamed at him. My arms and legs were now shaking. "Leave me alone!" But still, he continued to come.  
  
"What? You don't like me like that?" He asked me, as I gave a disgusted look. "You know, its not nice to lead people on, ya know?"  
  
"Lead you on!? How in the heck did I lead you on!?" I yelled at him. "All I did while I was here, was sit in this God-forsaken wannabe cell, and being disgusted by the thought of you looking at me. Especially in that way! How is that possibly leading you on??"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Well, its just me. And its just you. So..." He said trying to grab my arm, just as I yanked it away.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Leave me alone! You pervert!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face. He placed his hand on his ridged cheek, that obviously he hadn't shaved (ew...).  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" He said grabbing my arms and throwing me on the bed.  
  
"This is jailbait!!!!!!!" I screamed just as someone entered the room. My eyes started to water a couple of minutes ago, disabling me from seeing who it was who entered the room. But whoever it was, I was very glad that they came in when they did.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The person yelled. 'What? Who is that! I know that voice.' I tried to wipe my eyes to see the person, but I couldn't move my arms, concidering that the gaurd was still trying to straddle me. The gaurd stopped and looked up at the person. He got off of me and held out his hand to try and help me up. I quickly scrunched up against the door, to get away from him. I wiped my eyes and looked at the person.  
  
"Tai!" I yelled. "Get the keys off of the desk!" I told him. He did and put down the fee that he had to pay to get me out of the cell. As soon as that door was open, I ran out and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Still being in shock, I crowded behind his muscular figure. He stepped forward a bit, then stopped, still glaring at the gaurd.  
  
"What do you think your doing! Your a jail gaurd at this f***ing jail! My gosh!" Tai started screaming at the man. The man feeling a mix between anger and embarassment, stood up immediately.  
  
"I'll make you a deal..." He began, "You leave the girl with me, then I'll let you go home. And I won't tell anyone about your offending an officer."  
  
At this, Tai narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hand. I squeezed tighter as the man began to walk toward us. "Right, like I'm going to really to let her stay here with YOU. That'll happen." Tai told him in his sarcastic tone of voice. "Lets go, Mimi." He said grabbing my hand.  
  
Just as we stepped outside, we saw a nice red Mazda Miata pull up. Matt. He stepped out of the car, and walked casually over to us. "Thanks Tai." Was all he said.  
  
"What?" I didn't understand what was going on. Why was Matt telling Tai thanks? What was going on?  
  
"Matt asked me to come pick you up from your prison, since I was the one who could get here fastest. I'm taking you home too." Tai told me, reassuring that everything was fine. He put his hand on my shoulder, I smiled for a moment. Not being able to see Matt's face, I could still tell that he was fire up with either anger or jealousy.  
  
"So what happened here?" He asked me, pointing to my car that was nearly bent in half.  
  
"Well, I was trying to get away from the cops, but one of them ran into my car to stop me. It was a really good thing that I had my seatbelt on. My car is totalled!" I said, trying not to think about what the jail gaurd had tried to do. "Tai can we go?"  
  
Matt's eyes slightly widened as he thought of me asking to leave so soon. 'Why is she wanting to leave? Did I do something?' Matt thought to himself. Tai nodded and took my hand, leading me to his Mercedes Bendz. I slowly got in the car, not looking at Matt, or anything for that matter. I knew he was staring at me, I could feel his eyes on me. I buckled myself up and stared at my feet. Tai climbed half way into his side of the car, still having his hands on the roof he pulled up.  
  
"I'll call when she gets home! Sound good?" He asked. Matt nodded and grinned. I still hadn't looked up. 'Whats going on with me! I can't even look at him!' I mentally slapped myself.  
  
-------------- Authour's notes: I hope you guys like it. I've been writing this in my Practical Computing class. REVIEW! ;) Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks! 


	7. Cruel Intentions: It All Starts Somewher...

((I don't own Digimon. Or any of the characters in here. If I end up adding characters I will explain if I own them, at the end of the chapter! By the way, I need some suggestions for some Japanese names. So if you guys could give me some I would really appreciate it! ENJOY!))  
  
---------------  
  
Ch. 7 Cruel Intentions: It All Starts Somewhere  
  
  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
While I was being driven home, I didn't realize what was going on. Everything just slid past me as if it weren't even the least bit important. There could've been a ghost outside my window, which I could be staring straight at, and it wouldn't phase me at all. Tai was kind enough to give a ride home, I suppose it was because Tai lives closer to my house than Matt. I just don't get it! I couldn't even look at him. It's like I was ashamed or embarrassed, or maybe I was even... no! I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as the car suddenly stopped, ramming us forward. That wasn't the part that had brought me out, it was that Tai wasn't even in the car anymore! I looked around in the small car, and realized that I was alone. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and brought my legs up to my chest, giving me the impression that I was a child.  
  
"Holy CRAP!" I screamed as a knock on the window interrupted my thoughts, again. I felt my heart rate speed up and then fly back down to normal when I realized that it was Tai outside my window.  
  
"Hey! Open up, Mimi! You ok?" Came his muffled response, since he was talking through glass. I slowly opened the door, grabbed my purse and proceeded to climb out of the car. I took a deep sigh, and looked up at the large, oversized house. This was it... my house.. 'The place I was forced to live in' I thought as I made the house sound like a horrible haunted mansion. I obviously made it sound much worse than it was. Tai put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward toward the house. I sighed and continued to walk, totally oblivious to the hand on my shoulder. I slowly walked, continuing to think about Matt and what was going on. I barely noticed that we were at my door, saying that I nearly pummeled into it. I quickly stopped, merely an inch from the door. Tai still behind me, with his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Tai. I really appreciate it." I said, pulling out my keys to the large oak door. Pushing the key in and turning it, I twisted the knob to open the door. I walked in half way, then stopped and turned around. "I'll see you guys on Monday I guess."  
  
"Um, no. Aren't you coming to the game tomorrow. It's at Tomoeda. Its one of our big games, and Matt and I are playing." He started, "I thought you were coming."  
  
I thought for a moment, not sure of what to stay. I wanted to see Matt, but I didn't want to have to face him about today. But at the same time, I did want to go with Tai! Who knew moving back to Odaiba would cause so much stress on me? Obviously not me. I smiled brightly and nodded. "I'll be there. What time does the game start?"  
  
"Um, at 5:00 p.m. Do you remember how to get there?" He asked shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. I nodded.  
  
"Look!" I started, "I've gotta get inside before my grandmother comes down. I'll see you tomorrow at your game." I said smiling. I almost had the door closed when Tai pushed his hand against it, keeping it open. I reopened the door and raised a brow. Not saying anything, but questioning him. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing me on the lips. Instinctively I did the same back, wrapping my arms around his neck. 'SHOOT! WHAT AM I DOING!?' I thought, mentally slapping myself, even though I didn't stop kissing him. He finally pulled off and smiled greatly, my arms still around his neck. I smiled dumbly and unlatched myself from him. 'This could get really bad..'  
  
"Well, your definitely not a little girl anymore!" He said, making me giggle in embarrassment. I smiled, and we said our goodbyes. Shutting the door, I thought to myself, 'This could get really complicated. I like both Matt and Tai.. but Tai is the one who actually shows that he likes me. Dang it! Why can't anything ever be simple for me! I need a bath...'  
  
I walked up the two flights of stairs and into the attic that was now transformed into my own room. The bathroom had been added many years before. I stripped myself of my clothes and slowly climbed into the bathtub that I filled with hot water. The bubbles smelled of Country Apple, as laid on my skin. I pulled my hair up into a messed up bun, so that the water couldn't mess up my layers until I wanted it to. "Man.. the way my life is filled with so much stress, I'll be taking baths twice a day!"  
  
------------ ~Matt's POV~  
  
'I can't believe I put her in jail.. smooth Matt.' I said mentally pounding myself. Driving home after watching Tai and Mimi pull off into the night, I thought about everything. Or should I say, everything about Mimi. Things weren't going to go as perfect as I wanted them to go now that Mimi moved back. All those years I wanted her to come back, and now, when she finally does, I screw things up by getting her in jail. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have raced her. She wouldn't have even gone to jail if I didn't race her. And then she couldn't even look at me when she came out with Tai.  
  
Tai. The way he looks at her, its almost diabolical. It gives you the feeling that something's wrong, but then when she looks at him, his whole attitude and eyes change. Its like a mask. In all the years I've known Tai, I know that he is definitely a lady's man. Almost as much as me, but he does different things with them. He makes-out with them, then leaves 'em. I have limits to how long I date a certain person, but him, he gives a one night stand. And every girl knows that, and some don't care. My car pulled into the under-ground garage for the apartment that my dad and I were living in, the same one we've been living in since Mimi left. I walked out and climbed into the elevator, standing there alone. Luckily, my legs didn't give out before I sat on the bench inside the elevator. We had so many old folks in the apartment, especially ones that couldn't walk, that the owners were forced to put a bench in there. I walked down the hall and unlocked the door to my apartment. The lights were all out, pitch black. I flipped on the lights and found a women sleeping on the couch, and my fathers arms wrapped around her stomach.  
  
"There goes another one." I mumbled to myself, seeing that my father had another women in his arms again. Every night that I came home, he would always have someone there with him, someone different from the night before. I turned off the lights and went to take my shower. I needed a cold one, something to wake me up. I had a long night ahead of me, of course I didn't know that then. 'Something doesn't feel right. He wants something from her.. but what!' I thought to myself while I let the cold water drip over my hair.  
  
----------- Author's notes: Um, obviously, there was no one new in this chapter. I think... but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Review! Review! Review! 


	8. Cruel Intentions pt2: Its all in the gam...

A/N: Once again, I don't own Digimon. This will be the last time I say because I don't intend on buying them! By the way, I am so sorry that it took me like a billion years to get back to you! I promise I will never take this long again. :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed and games suggestions for names, if you can remember that far back! Heehee. Keep reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love ya bunches!  
  
Ch. 8 Cruel Intentions pt.2: It's all in the game  
  
" " Speaking ' ' Thinking ___ Flashback  
  
Normal. Mimi's house.  
  
Mimi woke up as the thunder shook the house. Lightning illuminated her room as she glanced over at her pink blinking clock. 8:30 AM. She immediately glanced outside her window, not believing that it was morning. The sky was dark with thunder clouds and only lit up by lightning. 'It's too dark to be 8:30! It should be sunny!' She grumbled as she slammed her her head back down on the pillow. Not moving when she heard the door open, she took in a breath of air before she sighed. "I'm up! I'm up!" She muttered as she pulled her pink t-shirt sheet pillow cases over her head, and covering herself with her pink bedspread. "I'm up..." She said in a muffled response, through her pillow. She heard laughing, which she figured was her grandmother. She heard the door click as she continued to stare at her closed eyelids.   
  
The covers were almost immediately thrown off of her a minute later, making Mimi jump in surprise, she threw off the pillow that was on her head. Revealing Sora.  
  
"What in the heck!!" Mimi screamed as she immediately sat up. Her anger and surprise softened when she saw Sora standing in front of her with a smile on her face and her arms crossed. Mimi groaned heavily and crossed her legs indian style. "Don't start this again, Sora! You used to do this time me before I moved! HENCE THE LACK OF SLEEP I ALWAYS HAD!"   
  
"You'll get over it." She began, turning her back to Mimi. "Get dressed. The game starts in a couple of hours. And it takes about three hours to get there." When Mimi didn't move, nor did her confusion, Sora sighed and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Game? What game?" Mimi questioned. She stood up and looked herself over in her full-length mirror. She cringed in disgust, as she tried to flatten her hair. She flew around in one second, and grabbed a shirt from her floor, shoving it on, noticing that she slept only in her bra and boxers.   
  
"Got milk? They make bras that say 'got milk'? Wow...what has this world come to?" She laughed at Mimi's embarassed expression and then smiled. "The soccer game that you Tai that you would come to. He called me last night and told me to pick you up."   
  
"I don't even remember what I said last night. All I remember is the ride home and my bath." Mimi explained. "And the kiss." She continued, thumping her palm against her head, trying to remember more. And completely missing the half shock, half jealous look that crossed Sora's face. Sora calmed herself and placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"Kiss?" SHe asked. Receiving no answer, she repeated louder. "KISS? Who kissed you?"  
  
"Tai. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Mimi glanced up from her floor that she had been cleaning, to see Sora's face.  
  
"No. It's just...kinda weird. That's all."  
  
"Why? Do you still like him,Sora?"  
  
"NO!" She blushed scarlet. "Not a lot..." Mimi smiled sweetly and stood up immediately.   
  
"You're such a liar, Takenouchi Sora! You're crazy for him! I couldalways tell when you were lying to me." Mimi grinned, knowing that she won.  
  
Sora turned around and sat on the bay window seat. Mimi quickly got out the two outfits she had narrowed her selection to. "Which one?" She asked Sora, who looked at Mimi as she held the two outfits. Mimi held up a short pink skirt with a white long sleeved peasant top, also pointing out her black knee high boots. In the other hand Mimi held up her long black flares, a red turtle neck tank-top, a long black bell-sleeved sweater to go over the tank-top(you know, the ones that tie in the front), and pointing to her black 3 inch heels.  
  
"Go with the skirt and top." Sora stated. Mimi looked at her and motioned to look at the weather. "If you didn't want to wear it, why did you hold it up? Besides, the game is near Tokyo. It's approximately 3 hours away, its bright and shiney over there! Odaiba is the only place that's blessed with rain, besides Shinjiku." She added in mock excitment. Mimi rolled her eyes and dropped out her sleepwear, causing Sora to laugh at her bra again. "Got milk, Mimi?"   
  
Mimi pulled her skirt up, which showed about three and a half inches above her knee. She pulled her peasant top over her auburn hair and let the long sleeves hang down as she pulled upher boots, zipping them. She stood up from the crouched position that she was in, and was soon towering over Sora.  
  
"When I said the skirt outfit, I didn't know that 10 inch heels were included! I feel so short!" Sora whined when Mimi walked over to her. mimi started to her bathroom and stared at the mirror, pulling off a smile.  
  
"Not too bad for waking up a MILLION hours earlier than usual!" Mimi yelled, making sure to empasize on a few words. She heard Sora laugh from her room which made Mimi smirk as she proceeded to put her hair up into her traditional ponytail, finished with bouncy, ringlets hanging down. She brushed her teeth and smiled brightly. Sora impatiently walked in and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Heaven forbid you look normal for a highschool soccer game! Or are you just making sure you look gorgeous for Yama-chan?" She smiled nudging Mimi in the side.  
  
"You're screwing up my makeup!" Mimi yelled playfully. She looked at Sora, her makeup completely finished.   
  
"Standing next to you, I'll either look completely hideous, or I'll get all the guys! I think I'll take option number two." Sora winked as she found Mimi smiling. "Are we finally ready to go?"  
  
Mimi nodded as she checked herself one last time, and then moving on to grab her jacket and umbrella. "Let's roll."  
  
Matt. Kanagawa High School soccer field.  
  
"Ishida!" The coach bellowed, "Hey Ishida! Get over here!"   
  
I ran over to the coach who was standing on the opposite side of the field. our team had gotten here at seven o'clock this morning, the game started at 5:00. I always hated those All-Day practices before the games. All they did was make us more tired.   
  
When I finally reached my coach, which didn't take very long since I was running, I forced my back up straight and looked at him. The way he looked was exactly like a general in the army, harsh and strict. He would make us stand straight and address him in a certain way, just like a soldier at his command.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Was how I addressed him. He put on a half smirk and folded his arms, still holding his clipboard.  
  
"Ishida, I've noticed that your not yourself lately." He continued, "You've been much more aggressive with Kamiya and you barely caught the fact that I was calling you over here." I merely nodded in exceptance, knowing full well that I couldn't disagree with him. "Something wrong, Ishida?"  
  
My head shot up, it was rather unusual for our coach to show any sign on compassion, AT ALL. I shook my head and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Well,I will put you on the bench if I see any problems with you on the field. And whatever is bothering you, GET RID OF IT. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." I felt so stern with the way he made us talk. I felt stupid, like I should salute him or something. I think I did one time, but that's beside the point!   
  
He nodded forward, signaling for me to go. It was already 4:45 PM by the time that I looked at the scoreboard. I stopped walking and started to think to myself. I just couldn't get Tai and Mimi out of my head. I couldn't figure out what he wanted with her, he obviously doesn't genuinely like her. You can tell that it was pure physical attraction, it was in his eyes. His eyes were filled with nothing but lust and overagression. Tai would flirt with anything with breasts and legs, even KFC chicken wings (That line isn't mine, ALL props to a Bulma/Vegeta author). Tai seemed especially infatuated with Mimi, and even Sora in some cases. But when Tai was drunk, he would do any girl at any time. He used any girl to warm his bed for the night, and would no sooner regret that he didn't know her name because it was a one night stand. And he wouldn't be sober to remember the experience or the girl. Tai is different then Mimi remembers, he was ten when she left. He was a nice guy then, but he's changed so much. Changed in a bad way...I only worry about Sora, she knows what Tai is like, but she blinds herself.  
  
People were starting to file into the stands, and everywhere around the field. People leaned against walls and the surrounding fence. I glanced around the bleachers, not exactly sure who I was scanning the crowd for. An individual crossed my mind, but I immediately disengaged the thought. I reassured myself that I was looking for Madison.   
  
Madison? Why her? Oh yeah...because she's my girlfriend. Now that I think about, did I honestly want her as my girlfriend? Getting my mind on something other than Mimi, Tai, and Madison was much harder than it had ever been before. Since Mimi came back to Odaiba, my whole life went crazy. If she wouldn't have come back, Tai and I would still be fighting, I wouldn't be having so many doubts about Madison, and I wouldn't even be thinking about Mimi. 'Why do problems always come up when Mimi's around?' I thought. Though my thoughts were clearly on something else, I continued to scan the crowd, still debating with myself as to whom I was looking for. The crowd had largened quite a bit in the five minutes that I had been gazing off.  
  
Red hair.  
  
Madison.  
  
I wasn't sure whether I was disappointed or shocked that she was here, but whatever it was, it took the smile off of my face. We were dismissed by the coach just as briefly as I had found her. We were free to do as we pleased for the remainder of the time, until the game started. Tai slowly walked up to me and stopped at my side, wiping the sweat on his arm. 'Come on Matt, don't jump him yet! Make sure you know what he's up to first.' I thought, remaining silent.   
  
"Hey man, come on. Lets go! We've got ten minutes to kill!" He said pushing me forward. I pulled off one of my hotshot smiles and continued with in Madison's direction. When we reached her she had girls surrounding her, clingning to every word that she said. As Taiand I stepped up the last step, finally reaching the girls, everyone stopped talking. The girls just stared at us, trying to not look at me because my girlfriend was right there. Madison smiled devilishly and stood up. She no longer had her good-girl look, especially now that she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She had people to impress, a reputation to uphold and men to make drool. It happened the day she said yes to me, the day we started going out.  
  
She disregarded her surroundings and walked over to me. She wore a long denim skirt with a slit that went just above mid thigh on her right leg. She wore a long sleeved red shirt that had criss-cross ties holding it together in the center, the shirt stopping right under her breasts. She smiled evilly and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me to her. Incoherently, I put my hands on her waist. She smirked in the kiss, then pulled away. 'This is good, very good...' she thought to herslef, not bothering to look into my eyes. She knew that I had the capability to see right through her act if she had looked me in the eyes. She smiled at Tai and took my hand. Tai nodded and sat down in the middle of the crowd of women, who had been forgotten by Matt and Madison. Tai smiled sensually and winked at one of the girls, who nearly died afterward.  
  
Sora. Kanagawa High School parking lot.  
  
I finally got Mimi out of the house. The girl can't go anywhere without looking perfect! We went to the mall and after about three and a half hours, Mimi finally decided it was okay to leave, after we visited every store twice. I didn't buy anything, but Mimi sure did, she came out of every store with at least two bags! The back seat of my car was completely filled with shopping bags!   
  
When we pulled into the rivaling school's parking lot, I heard Mimi gasp. It was amazing, beautiful. Not only was Kanagawa High known for being the top soccer team in the region, but it was also known for it's scenery. Odaiba and Kanagawa had been rivals every year since Matt, Tai, and Ken made it onto the Varsity soccer team. This was the playoff game, whoever wins here, goes to Nationals. This will be a tough game for everyone.   
  
"WOW...." Was all that Mimi said as she stared at everything, while we pulled into a parking spot. The parking lot was on a hill and overlooked the Sea of Japan and was surrounded by Sakura Trees everywhere. "So this is it. Regionals is going to be hard this year..."  
  
"Yeah, but our boys are on the team!" I said, obviously referring to Matt, Tai, and Ken. Mimi rolled her eyes and grabbed her pink sunglasses before we climbed out of the car. We almost immediately saw the field once we got out. "SUCK! What time is it?"   
  
"Ten to five. We have to hurry if we want to find decent seats." Mimi said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the field. We noticed that there was people everywhere, crowing in the bleachers and on the ground level, as we ran down the stairs. "The teams aren't on the field. Do you think they're in the locker rooms?" Mimi asked. I immediately smiled to myself, which Mimi clearly noticed.  
  
"No Mimi, you can't go into the men's locker room. You're a girl, though that never stopped you before!"  
  
"I was eight years old! Give me a break! At least I didn't make out in the girls locker room showers! Like someone I know." Mimi shot back at me, making me go crimson.  
  
"How in the heck did you find out about that!? You were in America when that happened!" I said trying to hide the blush on my cheeks.  
  
"Considering that Tai was there first hand, he was more than happy to share, IN DETAIL. I don't think I'll ever be able to take a shower without that scarring image in my head!" She said clutching her temples, making me go even more red then before. "And I didn't know that you could become so flexible from playing soccer. But apparently you can, says Tai."   
  
I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. Mimi just winked as we continued down the stairs to find a seat. 'Suck, now she's going to hold that over my head.' I thought, 'I think I smell bribery coming on soon.'  
  
Tai. Bleachers.  
  
I knew it would be an interesting game, since there was so much wind flying around. Odaiba High has somuch against them right now. The weather sucks, plus Matt has been acting really weird lately. I'm just hoping it doesn't rain. 'Mmmm...check out that butt...' I thought as I watched two girls walk by me, on the ground level. I stood up and casually walked down the bleacher stairs, leaving the crowd of women that I had been with. I looked back and winked at them when I heard a few of them start to whine to each other.   
  
"Women....they get so attached." I said to myself as I caught up with the girls who had walked by earlier. As I caught up with them, one of them turned around and smiled at me. "and how are you two lovely ladies?" I asked smoothly, watching them lean on the fence. They both smiled, once removing her black ringlets from her eyes.  
  
"We're fine, and you?" They asked, switching positions to look at me. "What team are you on?"  
  
"Odaiba. And you guys are cheering for...?"  
  
"Neither. Our friends are on the Kanagawa team, but we're cheering for them in particular." The one with blonde hair said smiling. I smirked and looked around for a bit. Spotting Matt was no problem because of Madison's bright red hair and belly top. But I was looking for something much more appealing than Madison. A few minutes later I saw Madison walk off in the direction of the restroom, after nearly making out with Matt.  
  
I looked at my watch. 'I've got five minutes to find her.' I thought. I started off, making sure that I got the phone numbers from those two ladies. I chuckled to myself about a minute after I left them, I realized I didn't know their names. I scanned the crowd for Mimi, and wasn't watching where I was headed, I heard a loud thump as someone ran into me, causing them to fall back.   
  
"Sorry." I muttered, still looking at the crowd. The girl mummbled something under her breath, causing me to look at her. "Sora? Are you ok? I didn't see you there."  
  
"I'm fine. But my butt hurts now!" She said as she rubbed it, laughing.  
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it ALL feel better?" I commented with a wink. She straightened her back and crossed her arms.  
  
"Not now, hunny. My head hurts." She said with a grin, walking off. I smiled and shook my head. It was surprising, this was the first time that Sora ever walked away from me. 'Mimi is rubbing her sarcasm off on Sora. Great...'  
  
"Sora!" I yelled afterher. She stopped and turned around. "Didn't you pick up Mimi?" I watched her face drop when I mentioned Mimi's name.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. She'll be back to watch the game."  
  
"Great!" I smiled at her. "Oh and Sora, you look damn sexy today." I winked at her seductively as I turned around and walked away. Though I couldn't see her face, I knew her face was red. 'The game is about to begin...'  
  
Mimi. Bathroom.  
  
'Well, I must say that I look good today! Sora, you picked out a good outfit.' I thought as I looked in the mirror. I walked outside and stopped to put on my cherry blossom lip gloss. I heard cheers and screams in the stands. The screams made me stop in my tracks, bringing back the memories.   
  
The screams.  
  
The guns.  
  
The secrets.  
  
The secrets that no one knows about. Not even my parents. I was never accused of anything, never blamed. No one ever found out about what the truth really was.  
  
My thoughts were rudely interrupted when I was pushed by something behind me.   
  
"Watch what your doing!" Came the girly voice. I spun my head around, causing my chesnut ringlets to bounce off my face when I stopped.   
  
"What do you mean 'watch what your doing'? I was here first, you ran into me." I spat at her. The girl just gave a groan and flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder. She got a better grip on her purse and walked off.   
  
"Whatever, *****!" She shoved her shoulder into my back as she walked by me.   
  
"You'd better watch yourself, wench." I muttered to her. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. She let out an angered sigh as she stormed off. I merely laughed as she walked away with an attitude. I looked to my right, and walked over to the railing. I narrowed my eyes as I listened to a conversation that was going on near me. 'Matt?' I thought, the voice was so familiar. I walked to the wall and peered around the corner, seeing Matt and another man.   
  
"I don't know if that's a smart move." I heard Matt say. What was going on? Who is he talking to?  
  
"Look, Ishida, if you need this crap, you're gonna halfta work for it? We clear?" The man said. Matt nodded, handing him the money.  
  
"When will you be here, Crawford?" Matt asked. I had never seen Matt's eyes as icy as they did then. For the first time I was scared. What was Matt doing?  
  
"The soonest we can get here is three months. We need time for this crap to process first."   
  
"Look Crawford, if this doesn't pull through, and we get caught, I'm pulling you down with me." Matt said with his cold voice. His voice almost sounded dead, like he wasn't real anymore, as if he was just....there. It didn't make any sense, what was Matt paying for that he was obviously illegal? Crawford gave an evil grin as he counted the money. In Crawford's other hand, he held a knife. Before his smile added more malice to it, he licked the blade and walked off.  
  
"It is so nice doing business with you, Ishida." He said, still holding his knife in a tight grip. I hadn't noticed, but my hands were shaking. I leaned against the wall more, to keep myself from falling to the ground. I moved away from the corner of the wall and ran into the bathroom when I saw Matt turn and walk in my direction.   
  
"Crap! I've got 2 minutes to get the field!" He mentally slapped himself as he started to run. He sped off past me, without noticing I was there. I walked out of the bathroom and watched him walk off.   
  
"Three months?" I said to myself. 'What's happening in three months?' I thought to myself.   
  
' ..and if we get caught, I'm taking you down with me..' That phrase echoed in my head. Over and over.   
  
'If we get caught. If we get caught. If we get caught. If we get caught. If we get caught.If we get caught. If we get caught. If we get caught. If we get caught. If we get caught.'  
  
...Over... and over... and over...  
-*-*-*-*-  
A/N: Well, what do ya think? I know this was a long chapter. Or at least it seems long to me, considering that it's 1:30 in the morning! So I'm get going. Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long. REVIEW! Love ya--Naoko 


	9. Bad Second Impressions

A/N: Like I said last time, I'm not going to mention that I don't own digimon. :) Heehee. I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews.. Keep reading! (I'm so happy that you guys are happy that I'm finally writing more chapters! Well, that and the fact that I've got really hot skateboarders outside my window! It's so hilarious when they fall, it's great! MUHAHAHA.)  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thinking ______ Flashback  
  
Ch. 9 Bad Second Impressions  
  
Sora. Bleachers.  
  
"Hey where's Mimi?" Someone asked from behind me, I knew exactly who it was. And if your thinking, Tai. No. He's already down at the field and I would know because I've only been staring at him for two minutes. OKAY!, Fine, ten minutes. I turned around, acting hurt.  
  
"Doesn't anyone ever want to talk to just me!? I feel so unloved, Yama-chan!" I yelled, throwing my face into my hands. I heard him start to laugh and I looked up in amusement. "What are you laughing?"  
  
"You. Are we getting jealous of Mimi again? I remember what you said to me a month and a half before she moved. 'Oh Matt! It's not fair, she has everything! A mom AND a dad, the perfect hair, the perfect smile, the perfect everything! PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT!'" He said mocking me in a 10 year, female voice. I reached over and slapped him, making him stop laughing and rub his leg. "Geez, don't hit me so hard. I can't bruise, I've got people to impress!"  
  
"Yeah right, the only person you better be impressing is Madison, if you know what I mean!" I said laughing, winking at him after I raised my eyebrows a couple times. I made sure that I got up immediately, knowing that Matt would try and come after me. Was I right? OF COURSE. Matt lept at me just as I moved from the stone bleachers. I pointed and laughed at him as he stumbled. Rule #1, never EVER let your gaurd down around Matt. He'll always get you. And just as I was having my laughing fit, he jumped at me again.   
  
"HOE!!" I squealed as he caught me. Before I knew it I could hear myself crying hysterically mixed in with my laughing.   
  
"Stop! I give up!" I yelled trying to get him to stop tickling me. He didn't stop. Big surprise. :)  
  
"Say it!" He yelled, still clutching my sides. "Say it, Sora!"  
  
"Uncle! UNCLE!!" I yelled louder when he started making me laugh worse.   
  
"Your call cannot be connected, please try again!" He yelled, mocking a telephone operator. When I didn't reply in my giggles, he tickled me more.  
  
"Matt is the best soccer player and the hottest guy to ever live in Odaiba!" I yelled. He didn't stop, but tickled me harder. "IN THE WORLD! THE WORLD!"   
  
He finally stopped tickling me, but didn't let go of me. In the position I was, I would've fallen down the whole set of bleachers if he had let me go. So he pulled me up and sat me down on the bleachers. He stood up and towered over me, casting a shadow.  
  
"Well then! If I had known you wanted some time together, I would've come back so soon." Mimi giggled from behind us. She had seen the whole thing and just watched with silent amusement. "Planning on using some showers sometime soon?"   
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled, about to slap her in the leg, but decided against it as I remembered what had happened when I slapped Matt on the leg. My face hadn't gone red, but I knew Matt was laughing at me, along with Mimi. "It was last year! I SWEAR, I'm going to kill Kamiya Taichi!"   
  
"No, then we wouldn't have any more secrets about you in the shower!" Matt teased. I felt my face heat up and go to an immediate shade of red. 'I can't believe this is happening to me! What is it? Pick-On-Sora-Day?'  
  
"Yama-chan, what time does the game start?" Mimi asked, knowing that that would remind him that he had to get down to the field.   
  
"SUCK!" He screamed as he looked at the scoreboard that held the time. "I'm ******* late!"  
  
We laughed as we watched him jump over people that were sitting on the bleachers as he ran down to the field. I knew that Mimi was watching Matt, I looked at her and her eyes were following him the whole way down, until she couldn't see him anymore. I frowned to myself.  
  
"He's got a girlfriend, Meems." I said softly. She didn't move, only her eyes moved as they dropped slowly to her feet.   
  
"I know." She nodded, she looked at me. "I haven't met her, but I heard she's really pretty!"   
  
"She was pretty."   
  
"Was?" Mimi looked at me in a confused way. "What do you mean, was?"   
  
"She started going out with Matt and all of a sudden she had 'people.' She wasn't her usual sweet girl anymore, she went to a slutty looking tramp. I think she's been cheating on him. But that's just me." I said grimly, not bothering to give an explaiantion at the time. I felt Mimi staring at me wide-eyed.  
  
"Are you serious? Have you ever seen her with anyone else?" Mimi asked, as she watched Matt again. I looked over at her, not giving my response right away.   
  
"I've never seen her with anyone, but Leah has. She said they were having dry sex at the Homecoming dance while Matt was in the bathroom. Talk about a quickie.." I said, shaking my head in disgust. Mimi looked so shocked I thought she had died for a minute. I sighed, not knowing what else to say.   
  
"At the Homecoming dance? My gosh, Matt was even there when she did that. That's just wrong!"   
  
"I know, now you get what I said when I told you that she turned into a slut." I started, "And she used to be the girl-next-door." I stated mocking my mother's voice.   
  
"Wow...and this all started because Yama-chan asked her out? Geez, that's psyco!" Mimi yelled out. "Holy crap. I know I'm not going to like this chick."   
  
I laughed at her sudden urge to yell something at the top of her lungs, which had caused everyone to look at her. I watched her go red for a second before she sat back down, she started to stare at Matt again. He was down on the field again, with the rest of his team. Mimi seemed to go into her own world as she watched him take off his black shirt, revealing his sweat soaked chest. He moved over to the bench and got a drink of water before he reached into his bag and grabbed out his green soccer uniform shirt.   
  
"Why don't you just go up to him and tell him that you really missed him, that your MADLY in love with him and that you can't go another day without being his girlfriend?" I blurted, judging by the look on her face I had read her mind.   
  
"Well that was random! Because I'm not madly in love with him, nor do feel the overpowering need to go out with him. And because he has a girlfriend already.." She said counting off her reasons on her fingers. She was forcing herself to look at Matt.   
  
"Then why were you looking at him?" I said, mentally putting her into a corner.   
  
"I wasn't looking at Yama-chan. I was looking at that guy next to him." She said immediately. I looked at the guy that she was supposedly looking at, and I laughed.   
  
"YOU WERE NOT LOOKING AT DARIEN! That's Matt's...(gasp) best (gasp) friend!!" I got out in between giggles. Mimi looked at me with intent eyes.  
  
"I thought that Tai and Matt were best friends. They aren't?"   
  
"Nah, they just started being friends again actually. They had this HUGE fight over some girl, and it turned out she didn't like either of them. And neither wanted to admit anything. And when you came back, they started talking to each other. But they're not as good of friends as they play themselves off to be. Don't be fooled."   
  
"Oh...I see. So they're acting like friends because I'm here?" She asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know..." I told her. And I honestly didn't know why they were pretending to be friends. That was kind of weird...  
  
"OH WELL. The game is starting." She told me as she turned to face the field.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Mimi.."   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Don't stare at Yama-chan's butt the whole time.." I told her, getting a slap across the back of my head.  
  
"That goes for you and Tai, shower-girl." As she said that, my whole face went red again. How often am I going to go red when she says that!  
  
Matt. After the game.  
  
It was dark by the time that the game ended. It was hard, but we won regionals. As I walked around, I felt slaps on my back and people saying "GOOD WORK!" It got kind of annoying after a while. I was just trying to get to my friends.   
  
The thunder roared as she dark clouds poured in over the stars. People ran for cover as the rain started to fall, it was only drizzling. Nothing big. I finally found Sora and Mimi who were standing near the enterance of the field. I walked over to them casually, thanking those who congradulated me. I nearly fell over when Sora pummled me into the gate with a hug.   
  
"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She yelled, her arms still wrapped around my neck. I hugged her back, but she wouldn't let go I started to tickle her sides again. Needless to say, she let go. :)  
  
Mimi stood and giggled as Sora let go. "Great game, babe!" She yelled, hugging me. She let go just a little too soon for me. I reluctanty took my arms off of her waist and shoved them through my hair. Just then I felt someone else hug me loosely from behind, grabbing me around the waist. Her hands gradually slipping down my shorts. I immediately knew who it was, not only by the way she touched me, but from Sora's face. I could've laughed at Mimi's face, she had no clue what was going on.   
  
"Hey Madison." I said, not looking at her. I pulled her hands back up from my inside my pants and pulled her around front of me. She looked at me pleadingly as she wrapped her arms my neck, kissing me.   
  
"Holy crap...does she ever stop..?" Mimi whispered to Sora who giggled. Luckily, Madison didn't hear, or even if she did, she didn't let on. I opened my eyes while kissing Madison, seeing that Mimi and Sora were still standing there watching us. They're posture had gone from standing up straight to slouching with their arms on their hips. It's amazing how much Mimi and Sora are alike. I pulled away from Madison, making her groan.   
  
"Madison, this is Mimi, she's a good friend of mine. Mimi this is Madison... My girlfriend." I continued, looking at Madison. "Mimi and I have been good friends since we were five years old. She just moved back to Odaiba."   
  
I watched Madison's face go from lust filled to anger as she looked at Mimi. And Mimi's smile dropped realizing who she was.  
  
"YOU!" Madison shot out, shocking me and Sora. "Your the whore from the bathroom!"  
  
Mimi laughed as she folded her arms over her chest. "Whore? I wouldn't call myself, I mean I'm nothing compared to you, right?" She spat back at her.   
  
"Why I oughta kill you right now!" Madison screamed lunging at Mimi. I tried to grab her but wasn't quick enough. But I guess I didn't have to, because the moment that Madison got close enough to Mimi, Mimi moved and let her fall to the ground. On Madison's way down, Mimi elbowed her in the back. Madison whined as she pushed herself up with her elbows. Sora had her eyes as wide as the sun and stared at Madison who was having trouble getting up, she then moved her gaze to Mimi who stood with her arms folded, not having any emotion on her face.   
  
"MATT HELP ME UP!" Madison demanded. I sighed, trying to keep myself from laughing. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up to her feet. She turned and faced Mimi with dark eyes. Mimi's eyes were cold and lifeless. "Don't you EVER intend on doing that again, you little *****!!"   
  
Madison grabbed my arm and dragged me to the exit pulling me to the car.  
  
"Wow, Meems. I never knew you could do that..." Sora said, still staring at Mimi with a shocked expression. Mimi rubbed her temples and grabbed her bag that she had dropped when she moved out of Madison's path.   
  
"Yeah..." Was Mimi's reply. 'There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sora...'  
  
Crawford. Bleachers.  
  
"That girl has skill. I want you to get her name, Fujitomo." I said calmly, smoking my cigarette. "And be ******* descret about it!"  
  
Fujitomo was the youngest of the Bloods clan, but he was just as dangerous. The 17 year old man walked away in the direction of his car. Fujimoto already knew who this girl was, she went to his school. But he was tired of the same thing, so he decided that he would have some fun while finding out who she really was.   
  
I ran my pale hand through my ocean blue hair, still watching the girl talk to her friend. 'What relation does she have with Ishida?' I thought. I watched her walk away to the direction of the parking lot.   
  
"Kiryma!" I shouted.  
  
"Hai, Crawford-san?" The man came running over to me as I sat relaxing on the bleachers.   
  
"In three months, we have to be in Odaiba. Mark it down, make sure everyone is ready." I told him as he wrote this down on his clipboard. "Tell them that everyone that is part of the Bloods has to be in this one. And to be prepared." I told him. 'This is going to be a major casualty to my clan. I'm going to loose too many people for this. Ishida, you better know what your getting everyone into.'  
  
A/N: Heehee! I honestly don't know how long that was, but I had fun writing it! Actually, I think it was pretty short, but oh well! What did you guys think? I need some suggestions from you guys! So tell me what you think I should do with Madison. REVIEW! Love ya--Naoko 


	10. Lead Me Not Into Temptation

A/N: Hey! OMG, thanks so much for all of the reviews and the suggestions from everyone. I'll try and mix 'em up in some chapters or something, not that I have to, you all had pretty much the same idea for how to get rid of Madison. I feel so loved! I'm glad you guys like it so far. I just hope I don't get writers block soon. Heehee. But unfortunately those skaters left my window, so no more laughing hysterically whenever they fall...darn.   
  
Anyway! On with the story!  
  
Ch. 10: Lead Me Not Into Temptation  
  
Mimi. Home.  
  
Bubbles surrounded me as I lay in the oversized, clawed bathtub. I took in the sweet scent of Country Apple, the only American perfume I had brought with me to Japan. Actually, I brought a whole package full of Country Apple products, I didn't want to run out...just in case. I didn't feel like rubbing myself down with a loofa yet, I was way too tired to move right now.   
  
The thoughts of the day reoccured in my mind, especially Sora's face when I elbowed Madison on her way to eating pavment. I'm not sure what to think of Sora now, she looked frightened by the fact that I hurt Madison like that, but on the other hand she wouldn't stop saying how cool that it was that I could do that in the first place. I never got that much of a reaction in New York... it feels kinda nice! 'I hope word doesn't get out that I kicked Madison's ***. I really don't want a rep.' I thought, pushing myself under the bubbles. My thoughts were discontinued when I felt myself pulled up out from under the bubbles. I yelled as soon as I could breathe.   
  
"HAHAHAHA! Freakin' calm down, Mimi!" Sora laughed. "Holy freakin' crap, you have a really loud scream! We don't want to wake up Hong Kong!"  
  
"TAKENOUCHI SORA! Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I was gonna drown. Next time I'll give you more of a beat down than I did with Madison!" I yelled, making her cringe in mock fear. I slouched back down in the tub, being covered by the bubbles that had somehow grown and were now about to overflow to the bathtub. 'I think I'm going delirious...I think the bubbles grew..'  
  
"Ooohhh, I'm so scared! Oh don't hurt me Queen Tachikawa! I beg of you, be kind to your humble servant!" Sora mimicked in an English accent, no bowing by the side of the bathtub.   
  
"It's about time that you finally realized that I'm am to be worshiped!" I said, playfully flipping my soaked, chesnut hair over my shoulder. Sora looked at me immediately.  
  
"Don't ever do that again! Because sooner or later, I'll be the freakin' one who will be doing it every freakin' minute!" She shuddered thinking of the things that Yamato and Taichi would say when they saw her doing it. Sora had now pulled up Mimi's chair that was placed under the vanity desk, which was padded with pink feathers and beads. "How in the heck do you sit in this freakin' thing all the time! The beads are freakin' hurting my butt!"   
  
I giggled and looked over at her. "You'll live." I started, pulling up the plug that held in all the water. "Hey, hand me that towel."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The pink one." I informed, watching the bubbles sink into the drain. She laughed at me, which obviously confused me. "Something funny?"  
  
"WHICH FREAKIN' PINK ONE! They're all pink! EVERY FREAKIN' ONE OF THEM!" She laughed, pulling one of them off the rack, which was also painted pink. "You'd think that your in love with the color pink or something!" She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Just a bit, huh?" I laughed, rapping the towel around my slender body, while standing up. I tucked in the corner of the towel and drained out my hair by squeezing it. "So why are you here? I'm guessing that Gram let you in?" (She calls her grandmother Gram.)  
  
"Right-eo!" She replied, not looking at me, considering that I was only wearing a towel. I started to crack up as I tried to hold the towel on. Rule #2!, don't ever try and laugh hysterically while holding a towel, and standing in a dripping wet bathtub! Cam anyone guess what happened to Miss Tachikawa Mimi? I FELL! A huge thump was heard when I landed flat on my butt, with my towel no longer wrapped around me, but now covering my head. It's a good thing that Sora and I are best friends, she's the only person I've ever felt this comfortable with. I mean, you've got to be pretty good friends to be able to sit in the bathroom together while one of you is taking a bath and not be lesbians.   
  
Sora flew around when she heard the thump. Seeing me, she too started laughing. "HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP MIMI! WHAT HAPPENED!?" She yelled, now crying from laughing so hard. I joined her with tears of my own. We stayed like that for a while, laughing at me... once again.   
  
"Well (gasp) you said (gasp) right-e (gasp) o! And (gasp) it was (gasp) so funny! I started laughing (gasp) so hard... and then I FELL! (GASP)" I managed to get out between laughing and trying to NOT sufficate. Sora had just blew her gas-kit, she fell over anime-style, laughing, with her face as red as a tomato! It's times like these that I wish I had a camera! I moved to stand up when my foot slipped and I fell again. I tried again when, can you guess?, I FELL AGAIN. I stopped laughing, realizing that my butt was getting sore now. 'Oh man... this could take a while!' I thought while slipping again. "SORA HELP!"  
  
Sora. Five minutes later, Mimi's bedroom.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." I said, moving over to her bed. Which was what color? Hai, PINK! Mimi was busy getting clothes out of her dresser when she glanced over at the clock. Which was showing ~11:21 PM~ in what color? PINK. Are you seeing a freakin' pattern here?  
  
"Are you staying the night?" She asked me, not looking away from her clothes. I nodded, but soon realized that she couldn't see that because she was too busy showing her butt in my face.   
  
"Hai, I guess."  
  
"Gram won't mind. Sometimes I don't think she knows I'm even here." Mimi said, and if you didn't know Mimi the way that I did, you wouldn't have even noticed that small, SMALL hint of sadness in her voice. She sighed loudly and fell flat on her butt, pulling out some underwear and two pairs of pajamas.   
  
"You can wear these." She threw the pair of blue pajamas at me.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I think these are the only pair of clothing that you own, that ISN'T pink!" I yelled, making her giggle. She rose the pair of pajamas that she would be wearing, which were pink. "I spoke too soon."   
  
Mimi walked over to her stereo and turned on the FM station.   
  
"Go shorty! It's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday!" We both yelled at each other. No, and I mean yelled, we didn't rap it like 50 Cent did, we screamed it at each other. We both giggled when the song went off, with Linkin Park coming on with Somewhere I Belong.  
  
Fujitomo. Rooftop of a house.  
  
'So that's Tachikawa Mimi? The chick who we saw beat the crap out of Tsukino Madison. She doesn't look like much of a killer...' I thought, watching the girl dance around in her bedroom half naked. Well, she more than half naked, considering the she was only wearing a towel that was close to falling off. I repositioned myself into a more comfortable way to sit, letting my feet dangle from the roof.   
  
"Why is she so important that Crawford needs her name and crap?" I asked out loud, not really aiming it at anyone, considering that I was alone on this roof. "****, I should've brought my binaculars!"   
  
I watched as she let her pink towel drop, still dancing to the beat of the music. She pulled up her underwear and pajama pants. She reached and pulled her tight pink shirt, which was more like a sports bra, over her hair. Mimi walked over to her mirror and continued to brush her smooth, wet hair.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Tsumi! This is your job... don't you dare fall for her!" I scolded myself, not taking my eyes off of her body. It's obviously easier said than done, to get control of yourself. I took out my camera and looked through the lenses, taking pictures of her as she pulled her shirt down. 'These are for you, Crawford. I'm really going to enjoy this mission.'   
  
Tai.   
  
I felt up her loose short skirt. I gladly muffled her moans with my kisses. I glanced over at the clock in my car. 'Mimi...' I thought, removing my hand from her thighs, and placing them on the woman's breast bone. I pushed myself off of her, causing her to tighten the hold that her legs had around my waist. I smiled seductively as I bent down and kissed her neck again, making her loosen her death grip.   
  
"I have to go." I whispered in her ear. She groaned, not moving her legs. "I'll call you."   
  
The girl reluctantly released me from her legs, and sat up. She climbed out of the car, and leaned into the window, kissing me one last time. "You have my number right?"   
  
I smirked, and winked at her. 'Nope, and I don't care to get it either.' I thought as I pulled away in my car. As I turned around and drove off I threw her bra at her out the window.   
  
I drove into Mimi's driveway and noticed Sora's car. "Two for one, not bad." I whispered to myself as I pulled myself out of the car. I knocked on the door, until Mimi's grandmother opened up.   
  
"Can I help you, young man?" She asked. I smiled too brightly for my own good, making her raise an eye brow at me.   
  
"Hai, is Mimi here?"   
  
"Upstairs. She has a friend over, so you can't stay long." The old woman said, apparently not liking me at all. I disregarded it and continued to walk up the stairs. I reached the second floor and looked around trying to decide which direction to go to. I heard a loud music being played in the attic above me, followed by a large thump and giggles.   
  
"TO THE LEFT AND UP THE STAIRS!" Mimi's grandmother yelled at me from downstairs, I'm guessing she knew that this was the first time I'd been here.   
  
I did as followed and walked to the stairs, and as I climbed up them I could hear the giggles get louder. Turning the knob, I pushed the door open and stood in the door frame. Only to see Mimi bouncing on her queen sized bed, and Sora (wearing Mimi's pajamas) sitting on the windowsill. I doubt that they noticed I was there, hehe, lucky for me.  
  
"But seriously Meems, I can't get over the fact that you beat the crap out of Madison! No one has ever treated her like that since she started going out with Yama-chan. Even before!" Sora said, looking out at the stars. Mimi sighed quietly.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about it... I dont want a rep because of it." Mimi pleaded, now sitting on her bed with her knees tucked under her butt, and her hands folded like she was praying. Sora looked over at Mimi, and nodded. She slowly turned her head back to the left and saw me.  
  
"TAI! What in the freakin' heck are you doing here?" She asked, sitting with one leg on each side of the the windowsill. She rested her hands behind her head which showed off her abs, while letting her feet dangle.   
  
"I figured you'd be here, babe. That's why I came.." I said, winking her. I noticed that she was blushing. I smiled, shut the door behind me, and sat down on Mimi's pink bean-bag chair that was in the corner. "I hope you girls aren't experimenting with each other in sexual ways, because I heard some pretty loud thumps while I was coming up here."  
  
"Oh yeah, Tai. You know that Sora and I are MAJOR lovers!" Mimi said, overexaggerating certain words. "Come here, baby!"  
  
Sora smiled evilly and ran over to Mimi and jumped on the bed, making her laugh. Mimi grabbed her face and drew it in, but went for the cheek instead. I would've been completely freaked out if I had been anyone that didn't know them, but considering that I did, I just laughed. Sora plopped down and sat on the bed, indian style. Mimi rested against her head board and pulled her legs up to her chest.   
  
"I'm guessing that Gram let you in?" Mimi asked. I assumed she was talking about her grandmother so I nodded. Or at least I hope she was talking about her grandmother. :)  
  
"Geez, she would let anyone in here if they said they were a friend of mine! I can see it now," Mimi started, her hands in the air as if writing on a billboard. "Teenage Girl Killed When Grandmother Lets In A Killer"  
  
"Nice headline, Meems." Sora said shaking her head. Mimi winked.  
  
"I thought it was." She mocked.   
  
"Well, are you girls up for a party?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Mimi. They both stayed silent, Mimi raised an eyebrow, and Sora folded her arms.  
  
"No." They both said together. Did I mention how much they were alike? It's showing up more and more now! I looked at them in question. "Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"And why dont you ladies want to go?" I asked, giving off a pouty face. I don't know what I did, but both of them waited a few seconds before cracking up at the EXACT same time. It's getting creepy now! "What?"  
  
"You obviously don't use that to get girls in bed!" Mimi said. Tears rolled down her face when she wouldn't stop laughing.   
  
"NO! He goes up and uses pick-up lines before he uses that face!" Sora yelled, now having tears of her own. "Hey baby, your legs must be tired 'cause you've been runnin' through my mind ALL day!" Sora immitated me.  
  
"Your right leg is Thanksgiving and your left leg is Christmas. I wanna spend some time between the holidays!" Mimi yelled, also mocking me.   
  
"I'm no Fred Flinstone but I can make your Bed Rock!" Sora screamed, not being able to take it any more she fell back on the bed kicking her feet up in the air. Mimi seeing Sora's face as red as anything, flew back on the bed and started laughing harder. I on the other hand didn't find this very funny.   
  
"HEY! That's not very nice of you, ladies!" I said, acting hurt. Apparently they didn't buy my act, because they laughed harder.   
  
"Tai, what did you do?" I heard someone say from behind me. I looked up and saw Matt standing in the doorway, staring at the girls.  
  
"I don't know man, all of a sudden they started saying all these pick-up lines!" I said, completely lost. "I don't use pick-up lines. I didn't think it was that funny..."  
  
"HAHAHAHA" Sora and Mimi didn't stop laughing. I don't even think that they had noticed that Matt had even entered the room. My theory was proven when they look up in shock and Sora's face dropped in embarassment. Mimi just continued to giggle, not caring what Matt thought. Mimi already knew that Sora didn't like Matt like that, besides they had already gone out before. They were completely over, so Mimi didn't have anything to worry about.  
  
"Hi Matt!" Mimi giggled. She looked out through her hazy eyes and pulled out one of her million-dollar smiles. No wait, make that a billion-dollar smiles. She had a million-dollars when she was ten, it only got better. ;)   
  
"Hey Mimi-chan, Sora-chan." He said nodding at them. He coudn't help by smile at how they were acting like 10 year olds again.   
  
'Dang it.. now that Matt's here I can't do anything!' I growled, not letting the fact that I didn't want me here show.   
  
"Holy freakin' crap, it's a party!!" Sora yelled, wiping her tears. Mimi smiled and rested against her headboard.   
  
"I guess it is... I hope Gram knows.. heehee." Mimi said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Well, she let me in her and locked the door when I was in, so I'm guessing she doesn't want anymore people here." Matt laughed.  
  
"No, it's just because she has the hots for you and wants you to stay forever!" Mimi winked at him.   
  
'Great...this is going to be a long night...' I grumbled to myself. I sat back and smiled at everything that they said. 'Very long...'  
  
Mimi. 3 hours later.  
  
We had all calmed down after about the second hour. We were all up in my room again, after going up and down the stairs three times bewtween going to the kitchen, living room, and the kitchen again. I slowly woke up and looked around my dim room which was only lit by four dim floor lights spread in all four corners of the room. My eyes fluttered, adjusting to the light. I looked over at the clock. '2:17 AM' I said in my head.  
  
I sat up on the floor that I had been laying on and looked around silently. 'Sora... Tai...' I counted off in my mind, making sure everyone was here. 'Matt...' I looked at him, watching him lay on the floor, using Sora's knee as a pillow. 'Oh, how comfy...' I giggled sarcastically. In one quick motion I stood up, hearing something outside.   
  
I didn't say anything, nor did I wake anyone up. I walked over to the closed enterance to my bedroom, and walked down the stairs. I rounded the corner and walked down the second flight of stairs to the main floor. Walking slowly into the family room, I looked out the window for any movement. Car lights shut off before I heard the door slam shut. My heart started to pound as I saw the figure walk casually to the front door. 'Who in the heck could be here at 2 in the freaking morning!' I thought to myself, also realizing that I was turning into Sora, saying 'freakin' every other word.   
  
A knock came to the front door. I walked over to it, as it knocked again.  
  
I looked out the window, and turned on the light. It was foggy so I couldn't see. 'Suck!' I thought, frightened. I opened the door. I felt my eyes burn as tears flooded them, and my cheeks soon felt the hot burning as well. "What are you... doing..here.."  
  
A/N: MUHAHAHAHA! I love doing this! It's so much fun! I don't know if I like the ending that much, but all that matters is if you guys like it. I need a couple more suggestions for what I should do with Madison before I decide. So help me out guys! Love ya--Naoko 


	11. Suprising Suggestions

A/N: I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed that last chapter, and all the ones before it. It makes me so happy when you review! Like pink fluffy bunnies! I apologize for the delay, yet again. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Heh, love ya!  
  
THE MATRIX KICKS!!! I totally recommend going seeing The Matrix and then seeing The Matrix Reloaded. In my opinion, anyone that says that The Matrix Reloaded sucks, is on crack! Just playin', just my opinion! I LOVE THE MATRIX!  
  
Nah, seriously.. on with the story!  
  
Ch. 11: Suprising Suggestions  
  
"What are you... doing.. here..?" I blurted out, not being able to hide my shock. He didn't answer when I asked. "Michael.. What are you doing here? In.. Japan.."  
  
"Well, I kinda figured that you'd be more excited than this to see me. I mean it's been 2 and half week since you moved, and you only called me twice since then." He muttered, raising an eyebrow. Seeing his disappointment, I covered my shock with a bright, million-dollar smile. My face softened and I walked away, motioning for him to come in and shut the door. Michael slowly pushed the door shut, making sure that it wouldn't make too loud of a noise to wake everyone up. I stood silently with my back to him, wondering what I was going say to him, I hadn't heard him walk over to me, but I realized how close he was when he grabbed ahold of my hand and held it quietly.   
  
"I missed y--"  
  
"Shhh.. you have to whisper.." I mummbled to him, placing two fingers over his mouth. 'Why am I so nervous about him being here? It's not like I'm hiding anything.'   
  
"I missed you." He whispered in my ear before he pulled me in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. I moaned slightly and instictively pulled myself to him with my hands on his neck.   
  
I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but it was long enough for me to completely forget everything around me. Michael always had that affect on me... where the world fell away and I was always longing for him to hold me. I soon brought back to reality when I heard noises from the stairs.  
  
"AHEM" Came the coughs from above me. Michael reluctantly pulled back from me and turned me around to face the stairs. Redness flooded my cheeks when I saw Sora sitting on the 5th step, Matt leaning against the banister, and Tai standing on the step behind Sora. Matt stood confused, with one eyebrow raised, and Sora just giggled. I couldn't quite place Tai's emotions from the look he gave us, it was kind of creepy though.   
  
"Um... guys this is.. Michael." I started, "My boyfriend, from New York."   
  
None of their faces changed when I tol them who Michael was.   
  
"No freakin' duh, Mimi!" Sora commented, scratching her neck. "No, I just figured you liked to make-out with strangers in your house at 2 o'clock in the morning, that's all."  
  
"Girl, you'd better get rid of that sarcasm I'm sensing in your tone! Or I'll beat it out.." I threatened. Michael stood motionless behind me, his arm resting on my hips. I glanced up at Matt who was casually leaning against the railing, arms folded over his chest, and had no sign of even remotely liking Michael at all. Matt looked at me as I stared at him. Normally I would've looked away, but there was something in his eyes that captivated me and held me where I was. 'Come on Meems...you've got a boyfriend! HE'S STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!' I yelled, mentally dragging my eyes away from Matt's gorgeous blue pools.   
  
"Earth to Mimi.." Sora yelled quite loudly in my face, she had gotten off of the stairs. She shook me by my arms and yelled louder, and soon follewed by pointing her fingers in front of my face.   
  
"Shhh!" I spat back, grabbing her fingers tightly, making her wince. "Gram is sleeping!"   
  
Sora rolled her eyes and grinned. She leaned over and pushed Michael a few steps back, and came back to me. Whispering in my ear, "Do you enjoy gawking at Matt?"  
  
I againt felt the blush rush back to my face, I pushed her away which made her stammer. We both laughed, leaving the boys clueless. Michael walked back to me and hugged me from behind, holding my waist tightly. I looked down at his arms and watched my gaze slowly drift from his arms to the floor and then over to Matt.   
  
Matt.  
  
I watched as Michael positioned his arms over Mimi's hips, his face full of content, unlike Tai who had anger and lust written all over his face. I stood up straight and stared at Mimi and Michael, waiting for them to do something. Walking past Sora, who was sitting down on the stairs watching Mimi, I jumped over the railing and walked into the kitchen. "I'm getting some coffee, anybody want some?"  
  
Tai, Mimi, Michael, and Sora watched my back as I rounded the corner, into the large kitchen that was finished with marble tiles and chesnut tables. "Guess not.." I muttered to myself pulling the coffee beans from the refridgerator and put them into the coffee maker. 'Boyfriend?' The word echoed in my head over and over. 'Get over it Matt, you have a girlfriend!' I slapped the back of my head while waiting for the beans to turn into liquid. You know, the saying "A watched pot never boils" is really emphasized right about now. It seemed like FOREVER before the first drop came! I swear, I thought I had grey hairs by the time the coffee was finished. But thankfully, I didn't have any such thing. I will never, ever have grey hair. I'll dye my hair before that happens! I felt a small hand on my shoulder as leaned over, my arms folded on the counter and my forehead on my arms. I already knew who it was, she had a sense about her.   
  
"Matt? Are you ok?" Mimi asked quietly. I lifted my head suddenly, making her jump and giggle. I smiled at her, not moving my arms or the leaned over position that I was in.   
  
"Yeah. Don't I look ok?" I asked, causing her to put on an embarrassed look. She shook her head quickly.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." I teased, making her sigh in relief that I was only joking. She jumped up on the counter and crossed her tiny ankles. She slouched her back and sighed, closing her light brown eyes. "So how long have you been dating Michael?"  
  
"One year." She said looking at her feet. I had never seen Mimi act like this, staring at her feet all the time. Normally she's proud of everything that she did, and was always looking around at things. But ever since that whole deal with Madison, she's been looking at her feet a lot. I tried not laugh when I remembered the incident between Mimi and Madison. It didn't work, Mimi looked up at me.   
  
"What?" She asked, puzzled. I smirked lightly and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, I was just remembering you elbowing Madison on her way down to the ground." I said laughing. Nice mental picture... hehe.  
  
"Matt! Even though I don't like her, nor do I like the fact that your dating her, she's still your girlfriend and your not supposed to laugh when you think about her being beaten up!" She got out, trying not to giggle herself. I laughed more because she was laughing while telling me not to. Mimi reached over and slapped me on my arm, making me pout mockingly.   
  
Sora stood in the doorway with her arms folded and watched Mimi and me laugh. Mimi was still sitting on the kitchen counter, facing me with her legs indian-style and the palms of her hands on the counter keeping her arms straight.   
  
"Do you guys ever freakin' stop laughing?" She asked, which didn't stop us from laughing. Sora giggled seeing our faces and walked over to the opposide side of the counter that Mimi was sitting on and climbed into the chair.   
  
"Where are Tai and Michael?" Mimi asked, finally calming down and resting back.   
  
"They're talking out in the foyer."   
  
Michael. Foyer.  
  
"You need to back off, man." I told Tai, who was getting protective over nothing.   
  
"No, look. You need to back off. Mimi lives in Odaiba now, not freakin' New York City! Get another girlfriend where you live, so Mimi can have one here." He spat back. What was this guy doing?   
  
"You only want me to break up with Mimi so you can have her. It's obvious you regect." I snapped at him. I had only met him not even a half an hour ago and he was already getting on my nerves. He has no business with Mimi. He's not her type.   
  
"Listen... I don't care what you say. But you better back off, your on my territory." He started, "You don't know what could happen if you get on my bad side."  
  
"You mean I'm not yet?" I began, "Well then I haven't achieved my goal yet." I finished sarcastically, leaving him with a angry girn on his face. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen to find Mimi sitting on the counter, Matt leaning against it while watching the coffee, and Sora sitting in the chair with her legs on top of the counter.   
  
Mimi didn't look over at me until I walked over and jumped up on the counter with her. "Hey."   
  
"Hi!" She said childishly and monouvered herself for so that she was leaning against my chest. I wrapped my left arm her shoulder as my right hand held hers. This was what I was missing for so long. But she was different in some way, a way I couldn't quit place. Maybe it was the people that she was with that were different. They were all complete opposites from Nina and Anna. It's hard to believe that she hung out with these people, they're people she would've never talked to back in America. Not her wealth I suppose.   
  
"By the way, Nina and Anna say hi and that they miss you so much." I said, mocking them in very girlish voices. Mimi brightened when I mentioned them which was good, it meant that she hadn't forgoten her real friends.   
  
"I miss them too! How are Anna and Drake? And Nina and Ashton?" She said, lifting herself from my chest and looking at me with large brown eyes. I gave a half smile that made her raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually, Drake and Anna broke up."   
  
"Why!?" She asked, obviously suprised. Matt and Sora were completely oblivious to what was going on, and Tai didn't care either.   
  
"No reason." I said, immediately changing the subject. "They just needed a break I guess. A few problems came up."  
  
"Wow... that's odd. They were so cute together." Mimi said, jumping off of the counter, her long curls, which were pulled back into a ponytail, bounced. Matt's eyes followed Mimi over to the fridge and watched her pull out some milk. "What about Nina?"  
  
"Not together anymore either." I told her. i guess it didn't suprise her, because she just sighed.   
  
"Gee, what a suprise." She mocked, getting out a bunch of plastic cups. "How long did they last?"  
  
"About 4 days after you moved."   
  
"Wow... longer than I expected." She said, pouring milk into two of the five cups. "Who wants some?"  
  
Sora and Tai looked over at her and nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll have some."   
  
"Me too."  
  
"Matt do you want any?" Mimi said, still pouring milk for Sora and Tai. Matt shook his slightly before he uncrossed his arms and grabbed one of the empty cups that Mimi had pulled out.  
  
Sora.  
  
It was kind of odd that Michael just showed up out of nowhere. I mean, this is Japan... and he was in America. It's not everyday that a hot boyfriend from New York City shows up at your best friend's house in the middle of the night.   
  
I don't like him. Not at all... he looks at us weird. You can tell her doesn't like me or Matt... or Tai. Especially Tai. I don't know what happened between them in foyer after we walked into the kitchen, but judging by the glares they were giving each other it wasn't good. I mean, there could've been lightning shooting between them. Michael must be in love with Mimi or something, because most guys would've bolted by now. Being under such pressure from her friends and all.   
  
Mimi put opened the fridge again and put away the milk. She then handed me the red plastic cup that had milk in it, then moving over to give Tai his.   
  
"Well? Are we going to stay in the kitchen the whole night?" I asked, following with a sip of my milk.   
  
"Why not? We've been everywhere else in the house." Mimi giggled. Michael, again, didn't know what we were talking about. "But we can go somewhere else in the house, if you want."   
  
"I have a suggestion!" I gloated. Mimi looked at me in mock pride. "Ya know, I'm getting tired of your sarcasm TACHIKAWA!"   
  
Mimi stuck out her tongue, then blew me kiss as she winked at me. I blew one back and sat up straight. "I think we should go to the docks!"  
  
Matt smiled. "Sounds like a decent idea. Good job, Sora. I'm proud of you... you actually gave a good idea! BRAVO!"  
  
He continued to laugh at me before I threw a nearby pillow at him. His laughter stopped as he was hit in the side of the head. I watched as his smile turned into a soft pout as he rubbed his head.   
  
"Screw you Sora."   
  
"Not right now hunny, my head hurts." I shot back, making him smile. I turned back to Mimi who was sitting on the floor indian-style, holding her glass of milk in her right hand. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Um... I don't think so." She sipped her milk. My face dropped immediately. "Don't give me that look. I'm only saying no because if Gram finds out that I wasn't in the house tonight, she'll flip! You guys are free to go if you want. But I'm not."  
  
"Meems!!! You can't just do that to me!" I started, "I'm feeling the need to party! And Misato is holding one TONIGHT. At the docks. Please?" I pleaded running over to her, nearly trampling her where she sat.   
  
"No!"   
  
"PLEASE"  
  
"SORA! No!"   
  
"Com'on! Please?" I said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She looked away and closed her eyes.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I started wimpering. That's another weakness for her, she can't stand it when I give her puppy dog eyes or when I wimper. I found that I could always get what I wanted that way. "I'll go without you... but you can't just make me go to a party without my best friend! You wouldn't torture me like that, would you! Your not that mean!"  
  
I could see her bite her bottom lip as she tried not to say yes. 'YAY! We're going to the docks!'  
  
"FINE!" She blurted out. That was it, that was all it took before there was a huge uproar between us in the room. I engulfed her in a tight hug before I jumped to my feet. Tai and Matt smiled... Michael just stood there.. still. "Are you sure it's still going on? I mean, it's after 2."  
  
"Freakin' duh, Meems. We're talking about Misato's party! His parties always last until 8 the next morning. We have plenty of time! LET'S GET DRESSED!!!" I shreaked, grabbing her arm and pulled her upstairs.   
  
"What about the guys?" Mimi said as she ran up the stairs with me.   
  
"Um.. guys. Why don't you guys go back to your houses and get something together. Wear something cool... we know how you'll want to impress all the 'hotties'. Michael you can go with one of them."  
  
Hope he doesn't mind if I just ship him off with one of the guys. Oh well! I don't really care what he thinks of me. It'll get him out of the house so Mimi and I can talk about him.   
  
"It'll be ok, Michael. Guys, we'll meet you at the docks in 15 minutes! Be there." Mimi ordered, showing her demanding side. We smiled and ran upstairs after we watched the boys get all of their belongings together. we heard the front door click shut before we shut her bedroom door.   
  
"What in the freakin' heck is he doing here?!" I blurted out a little harsher than expected. Her face looked a little suprised before she looked at her clock.   
  
"I was asking myself the same question! I mean, how am I supposed to know!" Mimi said, rubbing the back of her head. "Did you see my expression when I saw him!?"  
  
"No... all I saw was the both of you in a freakin' lip lock to last the century!" I said, sitting on her bed. Watching her start to blush was the funniest thing ever. 'I wish I had a camera.'  
  
"Well, anyway. I'm just as shocked as you are. But only I seem happier than you do." She stated, turning toward me. "Shouldn't you be happy for me? Considering that my boyfriend came to visit me?"  
  
"I don't like him."   
  
"Why not? There's nothing wrong with him."  
  
"I just don't. And from the way he looks at Tai, Matt, and me... he doesn't like us either." I told her. I watched her roll her eyes before she turned her back to me and opened the wooden french doors to her large walk-in closet.   
  
"I think your just imagining things. I've been going out with Michael for nearly a year. I don't think he'd act like that. Especially to my friends."   
  
'Whatever... I think I can freakin' catch evil glares from a guy. I wasn't freakin' born yesterday..' I thought to myself as Mimi disappeared into her closet. Two minutes later she returned and motioned for me to come to the closet. Before I passed the mirror I looked, and in the reflection there I saw the stereo in the background. I walked over to it and played some music. It was set on cd mode... playing the soundtrack to The Matrix: Reloaded. The song Zion came on.  
  
I walked into the closet and muffled past the clothes. 'Freakin' man... I wish I had this many clothes..'   
  
"I know you wear the same size as me, so just pick something. Anything you want." She told me, even though I couldn't see where she was. "Just make sure that you approve it with me first, just to make sure that's not the outfit that I want to wear."  
  
"Got it." I said, as I started looking for clothes to wear. I pushed aside all the bright colored clothes, which basically took up most of the closet, and found something more my style. Black.   
  
"I found what I'm wearing. Have you picked anything yet?" She asked me. I smiled to myself and pulled it off the hanger. Walking down the isle to the enterance of the closet.   
  
"AIR!" I gasped when I saw her standing next to her bed. She giggled. "It's amazing that I didn't sufficate in there. All those clothes took up all the room for air!"  
  
"Yeah, I found my outfit. And I'm guessing you did too." I said to her, walking over to her bed with her clothes in my arms. She nodded and took her clothes off the hanger, and threw the hangers on the floor.   
  
"I hope Gram doesn't wake up and find that I'm NOT IN MY ROOM!" She stated loudly. I cringed a bit and walked over to the chair, and pulled off my shirt. I put on the clothes that I had picked out for myself. The shirt was a black v-neck halter top that laced in criss-crosses in the front, showing off my stomach. It fit tightly enough to accent my curves. The pants that I picked out were black with criss-cross ties on side, showing off the entire side of my legs. Mimi still hadn't put on her clothes when I turned around, and moved over to her vanity set in the bathroom.   
  
"She won't wake up." I put on some of Mimi's brown lipstick that was laying on the vanity desk. Mimi finally started to get dressed while I put on some of her brown eyeshadow and lip liner.  
  
She pulled her pink bandana style shirt over her chest and tied in a knot in the back. I fell tightly over her chest and loosened over her stomach. Her pants were black leather hip huggers, and she tied them with a pink belt that had the same material as the shirt she was wearing.   
  
"What do you think?" She said spinning around in her room, as I watched from the bathroom, still putting on makeup.   
  
"You look hot!" I told her, making sure not to mess up while putting on lip liner. "Aren't you going to wear any make up?"  
  
"Aren't you going to wear any shoes?" She pointed out sarcastically, reminding me that I still hadn't picked out any shoes. I smiled and walked back to the closet and pulled out her black and white adidas sneakers. "Your wearing sneakers?" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah. I freakin' wanna go comfortable!"   
  
"...Right..." Mimi mummbled on her way to the bathroom, where she put on her pink make up. She pulled out two necklaces from her jewelry box that was sitting on the vanity. "Come here Sora."   
  
I walked over to her and she handed me one of the necklaces. "I guess I can wear this too... I mean, I'm already wearing all your freakin' clothes!"   
  
"Um... Sora.. it's a belly necklace!" Mimi blurted out laughing as I tried to put it around my neck. My face went red as I wrapped it around my waist.   
  
"Freakin' shut up... just shut.. up." I turned around, listening to her still laugh at me.  
  
I pulled one of her pink brushes off of her dressers in her room and combed my orange hair down. It automatically flipped up at the ends. The layers stood out as I brushed my hair, and put hairspray in for a little support. Mimi walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light, and let her long chesnut hair roll down her back in spiral curls. She ran her hand through her hair, overlapping the hairs together.   
  
"Ready?" She asked me, slipping on her black platform heels with a glittered pink strap over the toes.  
  
I nodded slightly before I walked over to her stereo and pressed the 'power' button.  
  
We walked out the front silently, careful not to wake up Gram. I turned off the front porch light and locked the door while Mimi disarmed the alarm to her car. I climbed over the door and plopped down in the seat. Mimi on the other hand opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat. Her car pulled out of the driveway, and we pressed the button the immediately opened the iron front gates that blocked our way from exiting the estate. Mimi drove through the gates and then pressed the button again to close them. We got about a block away from her house when we pumped up the music again and sang at the top of our lungs. This night is going to be our night... one we won't ever forget.  
  
Tsumi.  
  
'Misato...Misato...' I replayed in my head as I looked up the name on my silver laptop, sitting in my black BMW. The only thing that was placed on the screen was a loading sign that blinked continuously as it searched for information. Within seconds a full profile came onto the screen.   
  
Name: Tonichiwo Misato  
  
Age: 18  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Background: Mr. Tonichiwo is in charge of the Urban Development Department of Contaq Corp. Information on Mrs. Tonichiwo is unknown, other than she deserted the family when Misato was 2 and half years old. Misato has no siblings and is known for partying. No arrest records. No offense records.   
  
'Who made these things? If the police make informational charts like these, no wonder they can't find any criminals anymore.' I grunted while looking up the location for the party that Mimi was headed to. The link led me to yet another page which I assume is a cyber-invitation for anyone who reads it. 'The Docks'  
  
"Perfect.." I shut the lid to my laptop and started my car.   
  
In a matter of 10 minutes I arrived at the docks and watched as many teenagers danced up on each other. Well, actually it looked like anything other dancing. 'No sign of them yet.'   
  
I walked around for a couple minutes and saw a figure leave the crowd they were with, and walk toward the pier. I followed shortly after, realizing who it was. Mimi. She stood at the edge of the pier, staring at the reflection of the moon and stars on the water. I stopped a foot behind her, quietly.   
  
"Are you going to stand there and stare at me the whole night? Or are you going to introduce yourself." She asked, not moving an inch of her body.  
  
Suprisingly, I wasn't ready for her comment. 'She's quick...' I told myself, impressed. "I'm not sure yet."   
  
"Well, in that case... get a camera." She told me, turning her torso to face me. Her hair flew around when she whipped her head around to face me. The moon accented every bone on her face... smoothing out her skin. She smiled brightly, turning the rest of her slender body.   
  
'Beautiful...' I thought, 'NO! Think of the mission.' I mentally slapped myself, crossing my arms over my chest, not moving from the spot I had chosen.   
  
"Do we know each other?" She looked confused, as if we had met before.   
  
"No." I started. "I'm Tsumi. Just an admirer."  
  
----------------  
  
A/N: Haha. I like this ending. It's fun. I'm sorry if that took a while, but at least I gave you fair warning! Hopefully, you guys won't storm my house or anything...hehe. Enjoy!  
  
By the way... I'm going on vacation starting July 1st and I won't get back until July 25th. So I probably won't be able to write until after that! But I'll try. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Love ya--Naoko 


	12. Simple Information

A/N: Well, here is another one of those 'author's notes' BEFORE the chapter. Don't you love me for those? Haha.... probably not. ::Cough:: Anyway, I honestly don't know how long it took me to get this chapter up, but I tried to get it up as fast as possible. I mean... I was on vacation for like a month... and then cheerleading. So I've been busy. But please forgive me for the delay!! DON'T STORM MY HOUSE! *__*  
  
Anywayz... on with the story!  
  
Ch. 12: Simple Information  
  
"Just an admirer, huh?" Mimi smiled, placing a pale hand on her hip. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tsumi. I'm Tachikawa Mimi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Tachikawa." Tsumi charmed, reaching for her hand. Taking it in his he lifted it to his lips and sleeked it smoothly. Mimi nodded politely before she pulled back her hand.  
  
"Well aren't we confident." She smiled clasping her hands behind her back. Tsumi slightly shrugged and walked closer, able to stand next to her. Mimi flung her body around once more, facing the sea. The was filled with mixed colors between blue and black, which were otherwise stars that illuminated the clouds that masked them. He watched as the silent wind rustled through Mimi's long hair, making the curls bounce. Her body slinked down to the wooden floor and swung her feet out from under body and let them hang over the edge of the pier, as she let her toes sway against the water. Tsumi knelt down next to her, his elbows on his knees for balance.   
  
"Your shoes are going to get wet." He stated the obvious, making her giggle.   
  
"That normally happens when you touch water." She laughed. "But just for you..." She started saying as she reached for her shoes,leaning over her knees. She soon felt a hand on the right side of her waist, holding her from falling into the cold water, she stopped moving for a second as thoughs he wasn't sure what she should do. But she quickly continued and slipped her shoes off of her feet, bringing them up to the wood. "Thanks.."   
  
"It definitely wasn't a problem." He said, slowly sliding his hand off her waist and around bare back, and finally off her body completely. She didn't seem to be phazed by the way that he touched her, but maybe she just hadn't shown it in an expression. "I can't remember seeing you around here..."  
  
"Um.. I just moved here..well, again." She said, talking with her hands in motion. She smiled and scratched her head slightly before she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder again. "I lived in the United States for five years, but before that time I was born here and lived here for ten years."   
  
"Was it because of your parents that you had to leave Japan or...? You did live in Odaiba before right?" Tsumi made conversation while Mimi stared off at the moon that rose high above the water.  
  
"Hai.. I lived in Odaiba for ten years and then my father got a job in New York City." She frowned, "He's a cop."  
  
It was an incredible miracle that Mimi happened to miss the shocked look on Tsumi's face. Though he tried to hide it, the shock still crawled back and showed anyway. 'Cop? How is her father a cop... when she... she's associated along with the Dragon clan...' Mimi noticed his silence and turned to face him, watching his face seriously.  
  
"Tsumi? Something wrong?" She asked, pulling her toes out of the water and crossing them indian-style on the pier. Color finally flooded back to his face as she asked that.  
  
"Why would something be wrong?" He asked. Mimi looked at him confused. "I mean.. I've got the most gorgeous women at this party talking to me alone on a pier. What do I have to be upset about?"  
  
"Ok..I guess nothing. But your face just a second ago told me otherwise.." She folded her arms right below her breasts, Tsumi taking note of this smiled and moved closer.   
  
"I was just wondering how I got so lucky." He mused, when Mimi suddenly started shaking from holding in laughter, which didn't last long. Mimi burst out laughing within seconds. Tsumi, obviously confused at this, watched as she nearly fell over laughing, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Your going to start using pick up lines aren't you!!!" She yelled out in laughter, remembering earlier that night when Sora and her were mocking Tai. The pick ups line that were said flooded back to her mind as she stood up from her seat on the pier. From behind her she could hear flirtacious giggles. Mimi turned around slowly and saw Michael talking with some girls.  
  
"Ladies... please." Michael tried to herd them off of him, but was apparently having some trouble. Mimi groaned loudly, and narrowed her eyes at him. Pushing up from her hands, she stood up and placed her tiny feet in her large shoes. She must've been short in the first place, because she grew when she put on the shoes, but she was still inches shorter than Tsumi. She sighed at this too, but walked off angrily towards Michael and the cloud of women surrounding him. She folded her arms below her chest and leaned all her weight on her right leg, the look of pure anger flashing through her eyes. Without a word said between the two, Michael slowly turned around to Mimi.   
  
There were several girls between the two, but they just stood and stared at each other, while others proceeded to grope him. Michael remained quiet, a face of apology. Mimi grummbled to herself and stood up straight, uncrossing her arms.   
  
"Get the freakin' heck off of him!" She screamed as loud as she could, the phrase filled with the anger that had been held up. Many looked at her, but didn't stop rubbing up against him. Three girls turned their bodies to face her, not looking too thrilled about Mimi's interruption. One, who was wearing a low cut v-neck shirt and tight capris, walked closer to Mimi and stood close to her.   
  
"What do you think your doing?" The girl started. "You think you can just come over here and tell us to stop doing something? I'd like to see you back that up..."  
  
Mimi looked at the girl was talking quite loudly, while only standing not even an inch away. "You'll back off if you know what's good for you." Mimi toned, the girl not moving.  
  
"Oh.. so your gonna 'try' and back it up?" She laughed.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to try anything right now." Mimi said, moving only to cross her arms again. The girl smirked slightly and stepped back a few paces before walking back to the other two. She nodded to them as a signal to leave. Mimi face softened slightly, not long enough though, she glared back at Michael. "All of you! GO!"  
  
Most of them left, leaving one girl behind...  
  
Red hair.  
  
Mimi noticed the red head all too quickly as the girl was linking arms with Michael. Mimi moved closer, now that the swarm of girls were gone.   
  
"Madison... didn't you hear me?" Mimi said coldly, walking in front of the Madison and Michael.   
  
"Listen Tachikawa.. what you did could ruin your reputation at this school, and you wouldn't want anyone to know about our little incident, would you?"  
  
Mimi laughed aloud, not watching Madison. "Haha, see, there's this little problem in your plan to bribe me. If you tell people that I beat the crap out of you at one of the most important soccer games, how will that make you look? Plus, no one would believe that I could do something like that. Especially not the most popular snot in school... right?"   
  
Mimi was sure to aggrivate Madison's last nerve, it was almost too easy. It was this kind of pleasure that got Mimi into trouble... and she knew it.   
  
"Madison, I don't want to hurt you again. So please unlink you arm from my boyfriend and walk away." Mimi said, her face softer. 'Matt...'  
  
"Whatever Tachikawa... but just remember.. I have something you'll never have and that you've always wanted..." Madison said flatly, straightening her thin white blouse. "Yamato."  
  
Michael stood in disbelief of the words that had come out of Madison's mouth. Though he hadn't said anything, Mimi could feel the tension that Madison had stirred up before she boldly walked away, waving her hips.   
  
'Don't you hurt him, Tsukino...' Mimi threatened in her head. She turned to face Michael, seeing the anger and confusion in his face. "Michael... I.."  
  
"Don't say anything to me." He stopped her. "Just tell me do you like him?"  
  
"No." 'I don't like him..?'  
  
"Then why did she say it!"  
  
"Because that's her boyfriend and she wants us to fight! She hates me and would do anything to hurt me... including something that has to do with you." 'Plus Matt is one of my best friends... holy crap.. this is getting too confusing..'  
  
Michael remained silent, glancing over at the dock again. He watched the moon for a while before Mimi looked back.  
  
'Where did..?' She asked herself, puzzled. 'Oh well... that was a nice conversation. Haha. Nice meeting you, admirer.'   
  
"Michael please... don't believe what she's says.." Mimi begged, moving closer to him. He nodded slightly and pulled her to him.  
  
'Wow... what a rush..' Mimi thought lightly as she rested her head on Michael's chest. Michael tightened his hold on her, still staring off into the night.   
  
Tsumi.  
  
The night began to fade away as quickly as it had come, the moon disappearing behind the illuminated clouds. The sun started to slowly rise over the sea, peeking it's head up ever so lightly. I sat on the top of the hill, laying on the roof of my car, watching the sky turn from black to purple and pink and orange. I leaned over and reached my arms through the open windows of my car and grabbed my laptop that was laying on the seat. Pulling it up to me, I opened it.   
  
"Tachikawa Mimi" I stated to no one in particular, typing her name into the search engine. 323 Related Matches were found for her name, none of which were related to 'her'. "Well, I might as well start on the report"  
  
I pulled up blank notepad on the silvery laptop, typing her name at the top of the page.   
  
Tachikawa Mimi:  
  
Age 16  
  
Father used to be a cop in the area surrounding Odaiba to Tokyo for a series of nearly 20 years, but soon moved his homemaker wife and daughter and toddler son to a place which needed more cops. A place where crime was less at the time, New York City. Tachikawa's brother is now 10 years of age and is still living with his parents in America. Mimi on the other hand was moved back to Odaiba earlier this month for unknown reasons. Tachikawa is harbored at her widowed Grandmothers estate in the suburbs of Odaiba.   
  
More information will be provided at a later date...  
  
I then moved my finger on the mouse pad over to the print symbol at the top of the screen, clicking it, a paper was then pushed out of the back of the laptop, providing me with the nescessary information on printed paper. I fold the paper in half and shoved it into a nearby envelope, closing it and covering the white front with pen: "CRAWFORD"  
  
An evil smile crossed me as I climbed to my feet on the roof of the car, preparing to jump to the ground, being as I was ready to go back to headquarters. I jumped in the car, starting up the engine, not bothering to play music, it just didn't seem important to play music loudly down the road.  
  
Matt.  
  
'What a surprise that I haven't seen Madison yet.. she's probably all over some other guy like she doesn't even have a boyfriend..' I kept saying to myself as I continued to drink my Mountain Dew, pretending to listen to the group of girls that had come over to talk to me. This is the time in my life when I wish that I weren't popular. 'I just want to go hang out with Sora and Mimi.. they're the only true friends I have besides Darien... speaking of Darien.. where is the freak?'  
  
I looked around, trying to find some salvation to get me from these hornet like women. Was it any surprise that when I found Darien, he was making out? No. I pushed myself back from the group around me, "Sorry, I have some important business to attend to. ALONE." I smiled and casually turned around, facing the direction that Darien was in.   
  
"New girl?" I said, coming up to him. He moaned and turned his head to face me, the girl that was straddling him still sucking on his neck. "Geez.. you never stop, do you?"  
  
"I try not to."   
  
"You know man, it's a shock you haven't gotten Herpes or something. Or wait, have you already?" I grinned, knowing what the girl's reaction would be, I waited silently as she stopped moving all together and sat up.  
  
"That is so sick! YOU JERK!" She immediately stood up, and grabbed her purse, walking away disgusted. Darien held his hands up in the arm, in surrender to me.   
  
"That is the third time you've done that to me! People are going to think that I really do have Herpes!!" Darien yelled, slouching back down, folding his arms over his bare chest. "Plus, you can't get Herpes from making out."  
  
"Your such an idiot, yes you can. Didn't you listen at all when that girl who had AIDs came to the school to talk to us?" I said, taking a seat on the bench next to him. "Don't make me get all educational on you, man!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine... just don't lecture me.." Darien stated. I looked around, checking out who was here, waiting to see someone new. 'Mimi, Michael..' I saw Michael hold her in his arms, pulling her to his body. She was hugging him back... At least she really has feelings for him. But she kind of ignored him while we were at her house. She has such confusing relationships.  
  
"The new girl?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You like the new chick? Tachi... Takinaw.. I don't know.. but you like her, ne?"  
  
"No. By the way, her name is Tachikawa Mimi."  
  
"You even know her name! You can't tell me you don't have the hotts for her." He persisted.  
  
"Dude, I've known Mimi my entire life, she moved away from Odaiba to America 5 and half years ago. So she's not really new to most people." I added. Darien still not sure what to think.  
  
"But who's the guy she's with?"   
  
".. Um, her boyfriend from New York City. He came to visit her..."   
  
"And your trying to tell me that you don't care about that?"  
  
".. Right. I don't care..."  
  
________________________  
  
A/N: Well?? How did this one do? HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! Reviews please! You guys are so sweet! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys have already wrote! 


	13. Breaking Away

A/N:WOW! I read over the last chapter and that was well.. short and confusing. Haha.^-^ Sorry guys,I didn't mean to put you through that... I'll do better in this one I hope. I love the reviews you guys are sending me! Thanks a-bunches! ^_~ P.S--Sorry that it took so long to get this one out..  
  
Anyway...on with the story...  
  
Ch. 13: Breaking Away  
  
____________________________________  
  
The sun had just a half peering over the trees when I got home, it was still early. And in any other situation I would be sound asleep in my bed for the next 8 hours. But last night was the night that we partied, the night at The Docks. Sora seemed half dead as we arrived. Her eyes were almost shut, it was incredible that she didn't walk into anything on the way to the front door. Light from the sun was just enough to help me find my house key on the chain that I had. Pushing it and turning the door knob, I softly walked over the step and into the foyer, taking off my heels. I pulled the key from the keyhole and gently pushed the door shut. I hadn't noticed, but Sora had made her way over to the stairs, leaning against the wall, already asleep.  
  
'She must've had a long night...' I told myself, flipping the switch to the floor lights. Small, circular lights shown through the carpet in every corner of the family room. I walked over to Sora and picked her up by the arms. Sora stood upright against the wall, still asleep, as I began to position myself to carry her. Bending with my knees, I slung her over my shoulder, turning left into the family room. I slowly placed on the white couch, her head on a pillow, and a blanket over her. 'Phew...' I started to think in my head, 'I am sooo out of shape...'  
  
After putting Sora on the couch, I walked over to the door frame and turned the switch one more time, turning off the corner lights. The room went black again, only lit by little pink and purple shadows on the wall from the sun peering through. I climbed the stairs to my room in the attic, shutting the door so softly. Pink lamps lit up the room only enough to see where objects on the floor were. The clothes that Sora and I had changed out of were still cluttering up the floor. Tonight was definitely a different night.  
  
'I was the one who wanted to stay home..' I kept telling myself, 'But no! We HAD to go out anyway. I would've been happy sleeping!' I continued to complain to myself as I ripped of the articles of clothing that I had on, which were pretty flimsy, so it wasn't too hard. After I put on my pink tank top, I climbed into bed, not caring if I wasn't wearing any pants. I curled up in ball, laying on my side, holding my knees to my chest. I couldn't understant why Madison could act like that.   
  
Muttering a few words under my breath, which no one else could even if they were in my room, my eyes shot open immediately. I lay still, focusing on nothing in particular.   
  
"OH LORD!" I exclaimed softly, bringing a hand up to cover my mouth. 'She's getting to me..'  
  
Slowly, I sat up, and braced myself against the headboard. I stared at the dark wall ahead of me. Thinking.   
  
'I can't let her get to me.' I told myself again. 'If I let her get to me.. she'll have an advantage against me... a weakness.' I reminded myself of everything that has happened in past experiences when someone had the advantage over me. Never again... in any circumstances.   
  
Closing my eyes, I said a quiet prayer. "Oh God... help me SLEEP." I started, "Help me to remember my mistakes before I repeat them. Keep me calm against the people that intentionally want to hurt me... Amen." In one motion, I was back on my side, huddled up in a ball with my eyes closed.   
  
It seemed like I had been sleeping for only five minutes before Gram woke me up. And obviously, I wasn't very believing when she told me that it was 8:00 AM. How could it have been four hours already? I buried my head in my pillow, pulling the sheets over my head. I wasn't ready to get up. Then again... I'm normally never ready to get up unless its noon. But hey, that's just me!  
  
--------------------  
  
Sora.  
  
I wasn't expecting Gram to wake me up. And I definitely was not expecting to be woken up downstairs on the couch at EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!! "Mimi go away..." I said in a muffled tone, considering that my face was still fitting in the pillow.   
  
I heard hoarse laughter. "Sora, dear. Get up or get out. Either way, GET UP. We're going to church this morning." Gram said sternly, but yet sweetly enough that I knew she wasn't angry. If that made any sense at all....  
  
Shifting body position, I was so reluctant to get up from the warmth of the blanket. "Is Meems, up yet?" I asked her, not getting a response, I finally noted that she had left the room. I rolled my eyes and sat straight up on the couch. As I raised my arms high above my head, I felt the cracking and stretching. Feeling satisfied at how I had dismembered my body parts, I stood up and walked upstairs to Mimi's bedroom. Opening the door, I looked in to see Mimi sitting indian style of her bed.   
  
"Yo" I said. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"So you finally decided to come up." She mocked.   
  
"Freakin' shut up..." I started. "But yes. Gram woke me up not even five minutes ago."  
  
"Ditto." She yawned. "It's all your fault! You just had to go out and party last night! And we got in so late that we only got four hours of sleep!"   
  
She yelled with blame in it. But she wasn't upset either.   
  
"You never told me that we were going to church in the morning!"   
  
"I didn't know either. So don't even blame it on me!" She confessed. "It all leads back to you SORA!" She pointed her finger at me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So, we're going to church... I haven't been there in years." I told her as I sat down next to her on the bed. She frowned slightly.  
  
"Ditto.. again." She looked down at her legs, "That's kinda sad though.. that I haven't been there in so long, ya know?"  
  
"No. I don't. It's not a bad thing." Mimi gave me a confused look as I told her that. "Let me explain."  
  
She nodded slightly, making sure to listen to me.  
  
"I never liked going to church. The ministers or preachers or priests or whatever you want to call them! I never liked them, I always felt like they were convicting me! They made me feel like I was a horrible person... a bad seed..."  
  
"Sora, I don't think that they were doing that." Mimi tried to convince but I wouldn't have it.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, moving away from her. Mimi's face was filled with shock after I yelled at her. "I'm freakin' not gonna go! And that's it!"  
  
She sat up straight in the same position, her eyes showing hurt. She licked her dry lips and got up. "Well, I'm sorry Sora. But I'm going to church today with Gram. You can either come or not. But if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." She told me quietly, walking by me, toward her closet.   
  
I could see directly through her calm exterior, I knew I hurt her when I yelled. She was only trying to help me and trying to get me to go to church with her.. and I blew up at her. I shouldn't have blamed it all on her, but I did. I looked at the ground as I turned toward the door and started down the stairs. As I entered the foyer, Gram called my name from the kitchen. I stopped again, and turned around and walked to the door frame.  
  
"Are you not going with us?" The elderly woman asked sweetly, wiping her hands off on a blue hand towel. She smiled gently and waited for an answer.   
  
"No ma'am." I said plainly. Gram's smile didn't fade, as she was expecting me to say that. Like it wasn't a surprise...  
  
"You really should come, my dear."   
  
"No, that's all right." I bluntly told her. "Not today."   
  
She smiled, which made it hard to tell if she was disappointed or any other emotion for that matter. "Now if you'll excuse me... I'll be leaving." With that, I walked out of the kitchen, past the wooden stair case and through the front door. I ran to my car, which was still parked in the same place that I had left it last night, and jumped into the driver's seat. The key slid through and I waited for the engine to rumble before I turned my car around, preparing to drive the long driveway to the estate's gate.   
  
'Not today.. not ever..'  
  
--------------------  
  
Matt.  
  
'How did I get stuck with him?' I asked myself. I kept questioning it in my head as I walked out of the bathroom, just exitting the shower. My hair dripped with water as I continued to my desk, where I had layed out todays clothes. I let the black towel that I had used, drop to the ground as I continued to dress myself. Just as I pulled my pants over my boxers, the phone rang. I picked up the towel, and dried off my hair one quick time before I ran to the phone that was laying on my bed.   
  
"Hey, Ishida residence." I told the person on the other line.  
  
"Yo buddy!" Tai yelled through the other end. Did he think that I couldn't hear him? I think he took out my ear drum...  
  
"Sup Tai?" I asked, holding the phone in between my ear and my right shoulder as I unbuttoned the long sleeved one shirt, and slipped one arm through.   
  
"Nothin'. Where's Mike?"  
  
"I don't know. He's probably still sleeping. Unless dad woke him up before he went to work." I started buttoning the shirt up again, watching my actions in the mirror.   
  
"Sorry about just leaving him with you, man. Hope you don't mind."   
  
"Yeah, whatever, Tai."   
  
"Come on, dude! You know that I don't get along with the Brad Pitt-wannabe!" Tai pleaded.  
  
"Who the heck is Brad Pitt?" I wondered, contemplating whether or not Tai made this guy up.  
  
"He's some American actor or something. Mimi was fantasizing over him the other day." He told me, "He's probably not even that popular.."  
  
I groaned a little bit, running my left hand through my hair, pushing my hair, giving it a look of messiness. "Hey man, it's ok. But he's staying with you tonight." I laughed. "He snores man, I could hear all the way in my room last night."  
  
Tai laughed lightly and agreed.   
  
"Well, listen bro, I gotta get going. I better wake him up anyway." I said, still walking around to the other side of the bed to pick up some hair gel.   
  
"Aight, ja"  
  
"Ja" I hung up the line, throwing the phone back on the bed. I climbed over the bed, bending down, careful not to hit my head on the ceiling. I jumped down to the floor and looked at myself in the mirror again. Pouring some green hair gel in my hand, I rubbed it over my head. I pushed it back, combing some of it down, leaving the other part lose enough to hang. I flipped my hair again, by running my hands through it again. Finally satisfied with my hair, I unbuttoned 3 buttons on my shirt, showing off my chest. I grinned again and walked out of my room.   
  
"Michael wake up." I said to his sleeping body on the couch as I walked by the opening to the living room and into the kitchen. I turned to the sink and lifted the blinds to window that showed into the living room. "MICHAEL! Come on man, wake up."  
  
His body didn't move from the time I yelled at him to the time I walked into the living room five minutes later. What's up with this guy? Even I don't sleep this much... I stood in front of him, folding my arms across my chest, waiting impatiently, almost as if I expected him to know that I was standing here. I groaned and called at him again. "Michael. WAKE UP."  
  
He didn't move again, so instead of thinking properly, I picked up a pillow from the other couch and through it at him, hitting his head. He stirred slowly and took the pillow off his head. Moaning, he sat up on the couch. Michael scratched his and looked up at me.  
  
"Put some clothes on.." I told him, turning away from him, heading back into the kitchen. I suppose that he got the hint that I didn't feel like watching him get dressed, because he sat back against the couch, crossing his arms over his bare chest, waiting for me to leave before he got up. I just met this guy yesterday and he's already sleeping on my couch without his shirt on, this is crossing the line... just a bit. As I rounded the corner back into the kitchen three knocks came to the door, so I placed a hand on the wall, bracing myself before I punched something. Frustration boiled in me, ready to let go, I pulled back and hit the wall as I turned to face the front door. I didn't even bother to look through the peep-hole, I didn't care who it was. 'I'll just tell whoever it is that I'm sick and don't want to give it to them.. yeah, that's right.. sick.' I told myself in my head, knowing full well that if I said that or not would depend on who was standing on the other side of the door. More knocks, harder this time, came.   
  
I unlocked the door and pulled it open. To see none other than Madison. 'Great..' I sighed loudly, and I'm guessing she took it as a sigh of relief because she didn't take much hint to it. She slyly walked through the door, closing it softly behind her. One thing I've learned about Madison is that she always greets me like she hasn't seen me in years, with a huge make out scene. Before I could protest and tell that I was ill, which by the way I REALLY WANTED TO TELL HER, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Now what do you think I did next? Reject her kiss and make her feel like an idiot? No!, I'm a guy, what do you think I did!? I kissed her back. Despite how much I don't want to be with her, she was an excellent kisser, so I just couldn't make myself look bad in front of her. ^_~  
  
We kissed for what seemed like a half an hour, thankfully Michael walked into the hallway when he did, or else I would've died from lack of air. He didn't stop walking when he saw us, he just looked at me in shock and continued to head for the kitchen. Madison on the other hand, did a double take. She immediately let go of me and stood a few feet away, staring at him in the kitchen.   
  
"What is he doing here?" She asked harshly. I raised a brow and leaned over to look at him.   
  
"Michael? He's Mimi's boyfriend." I explained to her, placing my head against the wall.  
  
"That doesn't answer the question Matt! What is he doing HERE." Her hands balling into fists. Why did she have such a problem with Michael?   
  
"Michael is here from America, visiting Mimi. And he stayed here last night. He went to the party, maybe y--"   
  
"I know he went to the party!" She interrupted, "He was flirting with all those girls while Mimi was talking to some guy." She said knowingly, watching for his response. My eyes flared as she mentioned that he was flirting with other girls while dating his best friend. Though my back was turned to her, I could feel her grin burning into my back. Michael, overhearing her comment, walked over to the doorframe.  
  
"Oh! Did I say that too loud..?" Madison played off innocently, watching me fume and Michael glare at her in annoyance.   
  
"Why's she here?" Michael asked calmly, clearly trying to hide that he wished to drop an anvil on her.   
  
"I'm his girlfriend you moron." Madison pulled herself over to me, linking arms. I let my arm hang lose as she held it tight.  
  
"Oh my bad, I didn't know you had a boyfriend from the way that you were rubbing all up on me last night." He cut out, watching her eyes glaze over. I narrowed my eyes and slowly turned my head to look down at her still body. What was she doing? Was she waiting for me to say something?  
  
"Yama, he doesn't know what he's talking about! Don't listen to him.. he's jus--"   
  
"Shut. Up." I said slowly, rather calmly compared to how I wanted to react. She moved away from me while she tried to keep her eyes from my stare. "I knew it.. I knew it was true all along."  
  
She still didn't look up at me as I continued to talk, disregarding that Michael was still standing there. "Everyone told me that you just weren't the right girl for me. My dad told me, Darien told me... even my mom told me Madison! My mom! Who I see only a couple times a year told me that I shouldn't have been dating you! Do you even know how pathetic that is?"  
  
Madison looked down at the ground and held her hands tightly in a clasp. "Matt, I never cheated on you! I never really did anything!"   
  
"You mean you never 'really' did anything? Really? You think I didn't notice what you were doing behind my back? What everyone was telling me!" I yelled, startling her. "How could it not affect me Madison! It eventually gets to you after a while! You know, everyone telling you that your girlfriends a slut and that you shouldn't be going out with her. It finally pays off if you say it enough!"  
  
"Your going to believe everyone else over me? Your own girlfriend... the one who was there for you through every hard time!?" She said hastily, trying to convince me not to get rid of her. It was obvious she was afraid of being alone..  
  
"Bull crap Madison! When were you there for me!? WHEN! You weren't there for me when my mom got sick! You weren't there for me when my dad started going out with Nyoko and when he started to ignore me! WHERE WERE YOU DURING THOSE TIMES?"   
  
I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I continued to yell at her. I hadn't noticed when tears rolled down my face every once and a while. The things that had been bothering me for so long were held up in my mind for so long that I had forgetten the toll that they had on me. I couldn't wait for a response, my mind was running 20 miles per minute.  
  
"You were never there for me. You were my friend for all those years before this crap with my dad and before my mom got sick... but you still weren't there for me. You weren't there for me when my best friend moved to America.. what kind of a girlfriend isn't there for her boyfriend when he needs her most? Or even as a friend.." I chocked down on more tears, holding down my voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt." Madison breathed out silently, looking at my face, watching the tears swell up in my eyes.   
  
"But the truth of the fact is that you weren't there for me Madison. Don't try to lie to me anymore.. no more excuses." I told her, watching for a reaction. "So get out... and go after the guys that want you for what you've been giving them behind my back."  
  
I talked harshly, looking straight at her like I was ready to burn her with my eyes. She tried speaking, but chocked on the words. My eyes narrowed enough for her to know that I meant what I said. "..Get..out." I repeated, this time glaring harder. The door clicked loudly, breaking the intense silence that had overcome the apartment as Madison stood in disbelief. Michael continued to slide open the door, pushing it to the wall, symbolizing for her to leave. Madison shook her head slightly and looked at the ground, then the at me again, finally stammering over to the door. It clicked behind her as she walked through it.   
  
I didn't move my eyes from the spot that she was standing, I glared straight to the wall that was behind her. Michael stood still in front of the door, watching me until he figured out that I wasn't going to move yet.   
  
"Matt, I uh... I'm sorry man.." He apologized politely, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. Unless Madison was right and you were flirting with other girls at the party last night." I implied to him, turning my head to face him. "Because you know that Mimi is my best friend and if you hurt her in any way I'll hunt you down and rip you apart. You got that?"   
  
My cold tone didn't phase him at all, he just smirked slightly and folded his arms over his shoulders. "No. I didn't flirt with any girls. They just came over and started talking to me."  
  
"Good." I sighed and walked into the living room, fell on the couch and sprawled out.   
  
"Well at least I know Mimi will be protected while she's here, even if it's not me." Micahel said, walking casually in behind me.   
  
'Not that Mimi needs protecting.. but yeah, she's got me here.' I thought to myself, remembering how she treated Madison. "I think Mimi can handle herself. But worst comes to worst, I'm here."  
  
Today was apparently going to be one those days where everything just seems to go wrong. Caught up in the moment of my thoughts, I didn't hear the phone ring until Michael picked it up and answered the last ring.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Who's this?" The person's voice on the opposite phone sounded confused as to who was answering the phone at my house.   
  
"The name's Michael." I heard him say as he walked over to me with the phone against his ear. "Can I ask who's speaking?"  
  
I saw him nod slightly and hand me the phone.   
  
"Hey mom." I knew it was her immediately. I took the phone in my hand and reached over to it's cradle, pushing the speaker phone button.   
  
"Hi sweetie, how was your morning?" She asked sweetly, it was obvious she was getting ready for something while talking to me.  
  
"Screwed up. Yours?" I yawned, leaning back in my spot on the couch, throwing the phone down next to me. She sighed.  
  
"What happened this time?" She questioned, her tone showing more than enough complaint.  
  
"Well let's just say that you'll be happy to find out that Madison and I aren't together anymore."   
  
"Why not?" She said with too much excitement, but quickly covering it up with a compassionate voice. "Matt, you'll get over her soon enough. But do you mind telling me how this happened?"  
  
"No. I don't feel like talking about it right now." I cut off. I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me.   
  
"Fine, fine. But I'll get it out of you eventually." She inquired happily. "So who is Michael? And why don't I know him."  
  
As much as I love my mom, this really wasn't my favorite time to be having a conversation with her. 'I wish she would just call back later..'  
  
"Michael is Mimi's boyfriend."  
  
"Mimi..? As in cute little girl with brown hair who you used to be joined at the hip with!?" She smiled brightly to herself. I sighed loudly and agreed.  
  
"What's she doing in Japan!?" She squeeled. "Did she move back?"  
  
"No mom, she just came back for the school year. Of course she moved back!" I said sarcastically. I heard her giggle. 'She's like a child..'  
  
"Well I'll just have to go stop by and say hello to her family! It's been so long since--" She started.  
  
"You can't do that. Her family isn't here. It's just her." I told her silently. "Her parents sent her back here alone for some reason."  
  
Michael shifted silently in his place on the floor, earning my attention. I looked at him for a few minutes, expecting him to explain the reason as to why he was looking so uncomfortable all of a sudden. When he didn't give any explanation, I looked back at the phone.   
  
"Well mom, I better get going..."   
  
"Oh wait! T.K. wants to say hi." She said urgently, handing the phone to my brother.   
  
"Hey bro!" T.K. exclaimed happily. He was always in a good mood, he never had any problems with anyone. The only happy child of the family.   
  
"Yo little man. Sup?" I replied cooly, running my hand through my glossy hair again.   
  
"Not too much, you?" He said silently.  
  
"Not much. You still gonna come chill with me and Mimi at the race Tuesday? She says she's dying to see you, man." I told him, I heard his laugh.   
  
"Heck yeah! You know I'm up for that." He smiled, "So how is she anyway?"  
  
"She's good. You can even talk to her boyfriend if you wanted." I started, "Say hey to Michael over here."  
  
"Hey Michael." T.K. sounded just a little bit disappointed. Was he expecting her to not have a boyfriend when she came back? "So is Mimi there too?"  
  
"Nah, little man. She's probably still sleeping, along with Sora."   
  
"Why is Mimi's boyfriend at your house, but she's not?"  
  
"Because we went homosexual on your butt." I laughed. "Nah, because he didn't have a place to stay, so he stayed here last night."  
  
"Right!" He laughed, "Alright bro, I'll see you on Tuesday."  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up after school and you'll hang with me until Wednesday morning. Got it?" I confirmed with him.  
  
"Your gonna take me to school right? I mean, you wont make me walk."  
  
"Nope. Your walkin' all the way there BY YOURSELF." I joked, laughing deep in my throat. "Nah, I'll take you. I'll make sure to wear something good to impress all your little friends."  
  
"Yeah right. All the girls already drool over you anyway." He began, "But seriously, ja bro."  
  
"Ja"  
  
I hang up the speaker phone and climbed off the couch. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I have to make a pit-stop at NOSotros. Do you mind going with me to run a few erronds?" I asked, grabbing my keys off of the counter. Michael shook his head and slid into his shoes.   
  
"Lets go."  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. Hope you liked reading it. Actually, I hope its as good as I thought it was. If not, maybe I should just quit writing here! Haha. Just playin. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I LOVE YOU! 


	14. A Secret, a Threat, and a Hidden Passage

A/N: Hi hi!! Um... hehe... I know that most of you want to beat me over the head with a spoon because of how long I took to get this chappie up. BUT HEY! I said I'd get it up in November sometime...But, thanks for all of the reviews! I love it when you guys review, which I know I've mentioned before, it makes me so happy!! So keep doing it! (P.S- Hey you never know if 50 Cent is going to be played on the radio in Japan! You just never know! Its not likely, but hey! PRETEND! Haha..)  
  
Anyway...on with the story...  
  
Ch. 14:  
  
---------------------  
  
Mimi. Church  
  
I looked at the path in front of me, not paying any attention to the people around me, not even to the people that Gram was introducing me to. The crowds of people formed around me like a cloud of mesquitos, nearly sufficating me. I continued to walk by them, smiling fakely as I passed and with the occasional 'hello.' The brown pieces of my hair fell in front of my eyes when I looked at the pew in front of me, looking down, I moved past the narrow isles to a seat for us. I sat silently, waiting for Gram to take her seat next to me, but at that moment she stood talking to many people around her.  
  
"Your granddaughter is beautiful, Sina-san!" I overheard one woman say to her, having such a voice of gentleness. "She'd be the perfect match for my daughter's boy, Jamie."  
  
Gram smiled at her gesture, and nodded slightly. "Mimi would make the perfect girl for any boy." She said proudly, making me sigh. As much as I loved knowing that Gram is so proud of me, I hate remembering about what she doesn't know about me. If she knew about the things that have haunted me for so long... she would hate me. She wouldn't be proud anymore. I tightened my knees together, almost gnashing them into one. I looked down at them, my elbows locked tightly insisting my shoulders raised, and my hands pressed harshly against my thighs. I could've sworn that I felt my eyes swell up with tears, but apparently I was wrong, because none came out.   
  
'Why wouldn't Sora go to church..' I thought in my head, hearing myself saying it over and over until the pew cracked slightly when someone sat next to me. 'Great.. more people trying to talk me into dating a relative... JUST GO AWAY!'  
  
I looked up slightly, not happy. The gentleman next to me smiled at me, sitting VERY close. I almost moved over, until I finally looked up at this guy, wanting to know who he was. "Hey!" I said cheerfully, my day brightened by his presence, considering he was the only person I knew here.  
  
"Hey.. Mimi?" He asked, I guess trying to remember my name. I nodded politely.   
  
"So Tsumi, I didn't know you went to church here." I explained, shifting my position to cross my legs. He smiled, leaning back to get comfortable.   
  
"Yeah, I just figured I'd check it out. I started here two weeks ago." He started, "It's nice."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it will be once people stop complimenting me on how 'pretty' I am, or how nice I look." I said with a hint of annoyance in my tone. He chuckled softly and looked around for a moment, and then straigtened his back suddenly, looking over in the corner where a man was standing rather nonchalantly in the dark. If you ask me, he looked creepy, like he was some kind of assasin. Which in anyone elses life, it would be nearly impossible to see, but considering my past, it's not too far from normality. Tsumi's sudden movements not only brought attention to himself, but to the situation that he was pretending didn't exist.   
  
"Hey, I'll catch up with you later. I've got to go talk to one of the council members." He told me, nodding to me before he walked off in the direction of the man.   
  
Wow, he really makes mistakes when it comes to being secretive! First off, he thought I didn't notice that he was staring at some freak in a corner. Secondly, he all-of-a-sudden got up and left without even explaining as to why he needed to talk to this 'Council Member.' When I knew that he was far enough away from me, and close enough to the freaky-creepy guy in the corner, I stood up from the pew and walked across the church, passing by different pews and people who smiled at me. Tsumi and the man had gone behind the corner, in a door that I had no idea was even there, or at least I assumed that's what happened considering they were no longer standing in the corner! I reached the dark corner that they were standing in, noticing that it was the perfect place to stand because you were blocked by the organ and the platform. I crouched down and began to look for a door in the wall, but found none. 'They had to go somewhere through here!' I yelled in my head, trying to find any exit. I finally felt the floor, feeling that there was a different texture between two spots in the carpet. I bit my bottom lip, and felt around on the floor. Lifting up the carpet, I found a handle on the wooden floor beneath it. I lifted it up slowly, careful not to bring any noise or attention to me. 'How in the heck did they get down here without anyone knowing!?'  
  
I crawled down into the opening in the floor and pulled it shut silently after me. 'And why in the heck do they have a freakin' trap door in a CHURCH!!!' There were no lights in the area that I landed. It felt cold and damp, like an underkept basement, or more like a prison. I had no clue where I was, and I apsolutely no clue where Tsumi had run off to. But I was determined to find him, and get his secret! It was hard to see without any lights, and an unfamiliar environment. I walked slowly in front of, using all of my senses to make sure that I didn't blow my cover or bruise a knee. Hehe, thats just what I need! A bruised knee for my new pink jean skirt! ^_~  
  
With my hands out in front of me, I walked for a long time, waiting to touch a wall. No wall came when I wanted it to, but as soon as I dropped my guard, I smacked into one. 'Oh you've got to be kidding me!!!' I yelled at myself again, holding my nose. I put my ear against the wall when I heard voices behind it. I searched around for a minute, until I found a handle. It was large, and felt more like a blade, and I was very unsure about how I was supposed to open it. But sure enough, after about a MILLION trial and errors, I figured out how to open the door. I lifted the latch and pushed it in slowly, opening the door a crack. A bright light flew in through the crack in the door, spreading light into the pitch black area behind me. The floor was made of dirt and dried blood, which didn't make much sense to me, considering that upstairs was a church. But none the less, there was dried blood on the powdery floor. I couldn't see the walls because the light didn't spread that far. I looked out through the crack, and saw Tsumi sitting in a chair casually, talking with the freakish creep. At first I couldn't hear any words from them. But as I listened more intently, I heard more of the conversation.  
  
"What are you doing here Kiryma?" Tsumi asked harshly, a tone I hadn't heard from him before. The large creepy guy stood with his arms folded in front of him.  
  
"Crawford wants data, Tsumi." He said in a low voice.   
  
"Whats your point? I'm working!" Tsumi started, "You interrupted me so that you could tell me that Crawford wants information? I knew that already!"  
  
"He sent me. It's not like I came on my own will." He cut out again, earning more anger in his own tone. Tsumi grunted loudly and stood up.  
  
"Back off, Kiryma. Crawford will get his data soon enough. I just need to add a fix a few things before I send it in for the files." Tsumi walked over to the door that I stood behind, placing a hand on the spike-like handle. "Next, be more discrete. You nearly cost me my cover, you ogre."  
  
Seeing that Tsumi was about to enter back into the passage way to the church, I quickly searched for a place to hide. I didn't really find any place in particular to block him from seeing me, just my luck right? So I decided I'd take a chance and run to the door and stand next to it. 'Oh man... I hope this works..' I thought in my head, praying that he wouldn't see me. That's the last thing I need right now, for some guy, whom of which I have no idea of what he is capable of doing, to find me and take me to this Crawford guy. Wow, and I thought I could figure people out!!! Sheesh, I was definitely wrong.  
  
The door flew back at me with the full force of anger that Tsumi had shown toward Kiryma, I caught the door silently so that the clunk of the door wouldn't make any notice to me. Tsumi walked casually through the frame and disappeared into the hole of black. Kiryma soon followed after him, muttering words in Chinese that were difficult to make out. The only phrase that I caught in the midst of his walking was "I can't wait until this crappy mission is over and we get that girl outta the way.."  
  
Well then! I don't know who THAT GIRL is, but I wish I had known about this psycho-man that I've been hanging around with. An echo of metal hitting rock rang through the long tavern, leaving a reverberating sound to meet me. I guessed it was Tsumi and Kiryma climbing out of the door to the church. Certain that they had left and were nowhere in sight, I walked around the door and into the area that the two boys had talked in. It was a large clearing in the surrounding of trees, I had no idea as to where I was. How far had I walked? How long was that tunnel? There were no trees anywhere near the church. Walking a little further into the clearing, I turned around to look at the wall I had just come out of. It was pure rock, a boulder the size of the Empire State Building in New York. It was huge, and I nearly cracked my neck trying to look up at it. The door I held open for so long to hear the conversation between the men was the same texture as the rock. If someone had been Bouldering, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the mountain and door. 'Where is this place..' I stood in awe of the site surrounding me, not just about the beautiful trees and green grass, but because of the fact that there was a completely different world held together with a huge city just by an underground passage. It was incredible how such seperate worlds were so close in location.   
  
I placed a hand on the white metal chair that I had seen Tsumi sit in minutes before. It didn't make sense, why would Tsumi be acting like this? I mean, sure I've only known him for a day or two, but it just didn't seem like him...  
  
"Well...I suppose I should get back before Gram sends out the police and special forces.." I whispered to myself as a command to leave. Stepping one foot past the door, I turned to look at the clearing again. I had a long walk ahead of me, perfect to think about what I was going to do. Well obviously I couldn't stop hangning with Tsumi, then he would know that something was wrong and I was onto him. I have to find out who this girl he's after is. Somehow...  
  
Michael. NOSotros.  
  
Apparently Matt acted himself around everyone. It didn't matter who they were, he acted the same in front of everyone. He proved this by making a complete fool out of himself in front of me. He didn't even know me and yet he was singing at the top of his lungs in his car to a song on the radio. But me being the kind person that I am, I started singing along with him. Actually, I wasn't really singing... it was more of just mummbling incoherent words..  
  
"So what is this place?" I asked him as he pulled into the long drive way that led down a field of trees. Matt hadn't taken his eyes off the road, nor did he stop singing. Over the hill that was ending was a large building that seemed to take the blue skies into a dark cloud. A rain cloud formed around the building, keeping it in black air. "Matt, what is this?"  
  
He laughed, I guess sensing some uneasiness. I looked over at him when I heard his chuckle.   
  
"Something funny?"  
  
"What are you thinking Mike?" Matt inquired, taking one hand off of the steering wheel and running it through his gel filled hair. "You think I'm taking you to some deserted warehouse and then I'm going to rip off your head and beat you with your arm?"   
  
I don't know what made him laugh again, because personally, that analogy pretty much killed any thought of wanting to trust this guy. "Well, honestly, I don't know what to think. Considering that there is a huge WAREHOUSE. And we're heading for it!"  
  
"Chill out, Michael. I'm not going to beat you with your arm." He reassured me, still laughing. "I already told you. We're going to a car shop called NOSotros."  
  
"NOSotros?.. it sounds more like a strip club.." I muttered silently while I turned my face to the wind. The car drove past the last aisle of trees as the drive way arched into a circle with a fountain in the middle. The tall grey building was fortified with stone and plaster and had the title 'NOSOTROS' sprawled out in black lettering above the white french doors. The tires of Matt's Miata screeched to a halt in front of the large enterance. He climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Just as I hopped out of the car, a beautiful woman walked out of the building wearing blue jeans with rips on the thighs and knees and a revealing black v-neck halter top. Her blonde was pulled back into a messed up bun, half of it hanging out of the ponytail. She smiled and placed her thumbs through the belt loops of her faded jeans, pulling the front down while showing off her tan hips.   
  
"Hey hot-stuff." She said smoothly, obviously talking to Matt. Although, I wouldn't mind if she had been talking to me... hehe. She continued to talk as Matt walked closer to her, "What took you so long to get here? D'you get lost?"  
  
"With as many times as I've been here, I don't think it's possible." Matt charmed, pulling her into his arms for a hug. "How ya been?"  
  
"Busy." She told him as her face was still muffled in his chest. She pulled back, "We've been getting so many customers lately, mainly from gangs."   
  
Matt's eyes looked in caution, making her groan. "Don't do that! You know I can't stand it!"  
  
"I know I don't need to warn you, but it's just something that I feel like I need to do. Ya know, just to make sure that I warned you if something happened." He told her, watching her roll her eyes. He ruffled her hair. "'Cause you're just soooo cute."  
  
"Whatever." She muttered to him, pulled her ponytail out and prepared to fix it. She turned her head over toward me, not seeing much interest, I guess. She eyed Matt for a moment. She dropped her arms back at her side once she finished with her hair. "Who's he?"  
  
Matt looked over at me and grinned. "That's Michael." He told her, she raised her eyebrows, I guess she heard the name Michael before. Matt chuckled a bit at her puzzled expression. He folded his arms over his chest and relaxed, smiling. He leaned over toward the girl a bit, saying something in Chinese. Japanese, I knew somewhat... Chinese... um, no.   
  
"Mike, this is Meia. She's a close friend." He told me, finally giving some sort of intro. I nodded and smiled at her, Meia just gave a half smile. "She works this place, she pretty much in charge of it all." Matt squeezed Meia to him with his right arm, "And she's only 19! What a shock."  
  
Meia jerked away from his loose grip and glared at him. "Shut up." She said sternly, not wanting to deal with his jokes at this point. "Now what do you want for your car this time?"  
  
Matt laughed, "Ooh, getting straight to the point! Where is he?" He said looking around the huge building. "There has to be some guy here."  
  
Meia just grinned and walked inside. "Thats for me to know and you.. need to get a life." She giggled sarcastically and walked through the doors, leaving them open for us to follow behind her.   
  
The inside of the building looked just as fancy as the outside did. 'This is a car shop?' I asked myself, looking around at the incredible furniture. "Why would you make a car shop this decorative? Aren't you nervous that someone would steal something from you?"  
  
Meia stopped in her tracks, her hands on her hips seductivelly. "Anyone who tries to steal something from this house has a death penalty headed in their general direction." With that she left the room that Matt and I stood in.   
  
Matt sat on the black leather couch and rested his feet on the coffee table in front of it. I stood against the steel wall and folded my arms over my chest. The walls were forned of pure steel which gave a silver glow to the entire room that was decked out with black leather and black marble tables. Pictures of cars that had Meia standing by them covered selective areas of the silver walls.   
  
"She's part of a gang, Michael." Matt said randomly, not looking at me.   
  
"What? I didn't ask if she was."   
  
"I know, I was telling you that for your own protection." He claimed, bringing eyes over to look at me. "She's in a gang called the Wolves. One of the top gangs in Japan and China."  
  
"Is that what the silver wolf on her back represents?" I asked him. My hand reached over my left shoulder and felt my shoulderfelt, pretending to itch.  
  
"Yes. Every member of the Wolves is required to get a tattoo. Different styles of the wolf means rank. Also with color." He informed me. "Well, technically every gang in China and Japan have tattoos for representation. Its not a requirement by law, but by the gang itself."  
  
"I know."   
  
Matt looked up at me from the couch and gave me a look of confusion. "You know?"  
  
I nodded. "I live in New York City, Matt. I know what gangs are like." Though I couldn't see myself, I knew that my eyes were growing colder. Matt's eyes followed mine and grew harsh and cold like ice.   
  
Matt stood up and walked to the doorframe where I was standing. He walked in my direction, about to walk through the entrance he stopped, but didn't look at me. "If you've got secrets about yourself that are going to make me want to hurt you, you'd better tell me now..." Matt then walked past me and into the foyer.  
  
'Is that a threat...' I grinned menacingly and walked through the doorframe and followed Matt to the garage.  
  
Tsumi. Church.  
  
Kiryma and I waited underneath the hatch in the ground until we heard the minister dismiss the church. It was dark, too dark to have a decent conversation in. For that matter, why would I want to have a conversation with that lug anyway? I lifted that hatch silently and peered through a crack, the congregation was talking and laughing in the aisle between the pews. I climbed up and stood up, looking over in Mimi's direction. 'Where is she!?' I asked myself, looking for her. 'She probably left already.'   
  
I walked over to her grandmother and left Kiryma to climb out of the hatch by himself. I casually stopped next to her, waiting for her to end her converstaion with another elderly woman. "Hello."  
  
She looked confused, for she had never seen me before. "Hello.."  
  
I chuckled and held out my hand, "I'm Tsumi, a friend of Mimi's."  
  
She took her frail hand and linked it with mine, smiling. "Oh, well that makes sense! It's nice to meet you Tsumi, you can call me Sina-san."   
  
I laughed and placed my hands together behind my back. "And do you know where Mimi has gone off to, Sina-san?"   
  
"She left some time ago, I'm sure right after church."   
  
I nodded seriously and bid her goodbye. I smiled and walked off, heading toward my car. 'I missed her again... dang it. This will be harder than expected.' I scolded myself for even paying attention to Kiryma in the first place. 'So much to find out.. too little time.'   
  
I left the church, pushing the doors open and walking down the steep stone steps to the pale sidewalk. My face had no emotion on it, not even the frustration that swelled up inside of me. At that moment I was concentrating too hard..   
  
'Soon Ishida.. soon.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: HOE! It took me long enough to finish that chapter... I AM SO SORRY!!! And from now on I'm not going to make any promises as to how soon I will get a chapter out, that only leads to disappointment. Haha. Okay then! Review please, because I had the hardest time with this chapter as it was, so make me feel like I did a good job!! LOVE YA ALL!!  
  
--Me 


	15. Shock

A/N: Well.. I don't know how that last chapter went, because I didn't get many reviews, but I'll try better on this one. I'm kinda going downhill on the storyline... but I'm trying! So give me suggestions PLEASE. I love you guys!!! Thanks a-bunch for all the reviews I've gotten so far!!!  
  
Ch. 15: Shock  
  
Sora.   
  
Mimi had tried calling me many times over the course of the day, but I just didn't feel like talking to her right now. It honestly wasn't something that she had said or done, for that matter. It was just something I needed to deal with on my own, and she was just a reminder of it every time I saw her. I got over her pressure in finding out why I won't go to churches, but I still don't feel like talking.   
  
I sat in my silent apartment, not a word was said, not a sound of any kind. It was always quiet like this. No one expect that someone even lived here. Unless there was the occasional blasting of music, but that didn't happen for me that often. Sitting on my unmade bed, I stared off at the poster covered wall. Pictures of many actors and singers cluttered the walls from floor to ceiling. Mostly pictures of Jet Li and Utada Hikaru. My hands were clasped to each other as the lay comfortably on my knees. I was still in my black and red boxer shorts and red tanktop that I changed into as soon as I walked into my room earlier this morning. What was the sense of being uncomfortable? I looked over at my nightstand the stood quaintly across from my bed. A picture frame was face down on the stand, the picture faced down on the lacey covering. I stared at the back of the picture for a while and dozed off into my memories.   
  
The cordless phone that sat next to me on my bed rang loudly, pulling me out of my trance. I looked down at it, expecting it to be Mimi again. The yellow light of the caller ID showed brightly from the top of the phone, bringing the name of the caller out. 'Tai?' I reached out for the phone, but stopped before I reached it. I looked at the downcasting picture frame. The rings ended and once more there was silence in the apartment, until the answering machine went off in my room and in the living room. I still gazed at the photograph as I listened to the answering machine.  
  
"Suicide hotline, please hold...BEEEEEEP." I heard my voice talking on the machine, it was a happy tone. I giggled once more and the real beep rang out.  
  
"Hey Sora, it's Tai." He started, "I just wanted to call you, see what you were doing today? Ya know, maybe we could hang out or something. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
I heard Tai reach for the OFF button on his phone. I pressed the TALK button on mine and brought it to my ear. "Hey."   
  
Tai almost sounded shocked that I even picked up the phone. "Hey!" He said cheerfully. A definite contrast to my voice. "Are you screening your calls again? Or just for me?"  
  
I grinned for a moment, "I'm not sure yet." I continued, "Tai, I can't do anything at this point. I have to go somewhere."  
  
"With Mimi?"  
  
"No." I said without a tone. "By myself."  
  
"Oh, okay." Tai muttered in a whisper. "Are you and Mimi okay?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine. Why would you ask?"   
  
"Well, nothing. Except that when I asked if you were going with her, you kinda answered 'no' really quickly." He explained to me. I forced out a giggle.  
  
"No, that's not it at all!" I made my voice raise an octive, yet it wasn't high in comparison to Mimi's normal voice. "I just need to go somewhere... its not that I don't want to take her. It's just.. I don't think that she'd understand."  
  
"Oh, is this about..?" Tai asked slowly, careful not to cross any lines. My head lowered when I knew that he had figured out what I was talking about.   
  
"..yeah." I said as though I had just been in shock. I heard Tai sigh on the other line and he told me to call him when I arrived home. "Thanks Tai."  
  
"Just.. be careful. Things have changed over there since we last went." He said compassionately, a tone I hadn't heard in his voice Mimi left for America. He had always put on an act since then, trying to show that he was over her. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"  
  
"No, I need to do this myself." I told him, "I think, that this might be.. the last time."  
  
"Like I said, just be careful. Not many people like us in that part of the city."  
  
"..Okay, well Tai, I'm gonna get going." I told him. He chuckled and said his goodbye. After turning off the phone, I stood up and changed out of my boxers. I grabbed my black capris and a black halter top. A wolf showed visually at the bottom of my neck, in between my shoulder blades. My short, layered orangish-brown hair flowed down slightly, covering just enough of my back to keep my tattoo hidden. I leaned down and crouched, putting on my black platform sandals. I stood up, another 2 inches taller, and walked over to my night stand. I grabbed the picture and placed it in a black bag that I threw around my shoulder.   
  
A shutting door echoed through the long hall that consisted of apartment doors. I walked down the red hallway and entered the elevator.   
  
'The last time...' I told myself as I climbed into my car, leaving the top of the convertible on. Turning on the air-conditioning, I looked in the mirrors for any cars coming. One car was about 40 yards away. The tires screeched on my car as I put my car in reverse, cutting off the car and taking his spot on the road. He honked at me as I drove off. I put my head out of the car window, and smiled back at him, giggling. 'Well, there's the fun in my day!' I giggled sarcastically to myself.   
  
I didn't bother to put on any music while I was driving past the speed limit on the streets. I drove for 30 minutes before I reached my destination. The field was empty, no one was in sight. The car stopped silently and I left it as I walked over to the tombstones with my black bag still hanging over my shoulder.   
  
I dropped down to my knees again and stared at the stone in front of me. Tears clung to my eyes, giving them a glazed appearance.   
  
"Hey mom."  
  
That was all I said for the longest time. My knees began to shake from my crying, but I didn't falter. I waited another moment and then looked into my bag. I grabbed my picture frame.   
  
"Do you remember this, ma?" I asked her, turning the frame around showing it to her tombstone. "I remember it. That was when you and I went to Hong Kong to visit Daddy.."  
  
The tears the were filling my eyes threatened to spill down my cheeks as the words in my mind left my mouth. I clutched the picture frame in both hands, holding so tight that the glass nearly broke. I forced a giggle as an attempt to hold back the tears, but it didn't work because more fell from my eyes.  
  
"I miss you mama..." I said aloud, not looking at her tombstone. I kept my eyes closed tightly and my face downcast, but the tears continued to flow from my closed eyes. It was like some floodgates had been cut open and there was no way that the water could be stopped from coming. "It's not fair!"   
  
I yelled. I didn't mean to yell, but I did. In the moment... "..It's just not fair.."   
  
"Why did you have to go!? You just left me!" I cried, "Did I do something? Wasn't I good enough to you?.. of course not. I wasn't the same after Daddy left for his new job.. and he never came back.. never.."   
  
A deep breath of air filled my lungs as I stopped crying and listened to the wind rustle through the leaves and twigs on the ground. "I can't do this anymore mom. I just can't." My tear stained face looked at the old and wind-torn stone before me, "I can't keep coming here and crying all the time. Its been years.. and I need to let go of this... somehow."  
  
I looked at the picture again. I smiled at myself. My hair was longer, down to my waist and my bangs were flying about my face, covering my eyes. Mom stood next to me kissing my cheek, which made me giggle and smile the brightest I ever had before that picture. My eyes glanced from the picture back to the tombstone. I read it again, "Takenouchi...1967-2003. In a world of darkness a light will always be shown from her name.."   
  
The quote that my mother always used was a trademark that was put on her tombstone. She used to say it to me every night before I went to bed, as a way to make me remember that I was always the light that people needed to feel better. That quote was just a memory now, even now when I needed it the most. I took a deep sigh and stood up, resting the picture frame down on her tombstone with a boquet of red roses. The wind had dried all my remaining tears from my face and eyes, almost looking like I had never cried in the first place.   
  
"Goodbye mom." I said once more as I collected my pride and walked away from the tomb. My heart broke inside as I remembered all the good times that I spent with her before she passed away.   
  
I got half way to my car before I stopped and looked directly at the corner of a building next to the allyway. I folded my arms and sighed again. "Well are you going to stand there and watch me the entire time?"  
  
Nothing happened for a moment. Then the bags and shadows started moving from the ally. Three figures came out from the dark and walked toward me. All of them were wearing dark red, like crimson. All three girls walked toward me in short strides, very girlie if you ask me.   
  
"What do you want, Tarah?" I asked the one in the middle who just giggled.   
  
"Oh nothing more than to ask you the same question."   
  
"I'm here on family business. We done?" I commented to her, wanting to leave. This place was boring enough as it was, and I didn't need to be in the same area of my mother's grave right now.   
  
"You honestly think that your going to get out of here that easily?" Tarah laughed, one of the other girls followed in a giggle.  
  
"Can't we just beat the **** out of her and get this over with!?" Another girl yelled eagerly. She pummled her fist into her other palm and licked her lips. "It'll be so much fun."  
  
"Back off for a bit, kay?" Tarah said to the girl, putting her hand out in front of her. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to my left leg.   
  
"Look, Tarah. I don't have time to battle with your tramps again. So lets do this another time." I said as I walked past the three girls again. I heard the one who wanted to beat me up so eagerly groan and I felt her watching my back as I passed.  
  
"Ha, your a funny one Sora." Tarah called back to me. "But I wasn't planning on sending Ming and Tria after you this time. I wanted a little a fun this time."  
  
I continued to walk to my car, not caring about them. "Well you wont be getting it this time. Sorry hunny!"  
  
My sarcastic tone was rewarded with a low groan and the footsteps of Tarah running toward me as I opened my car door. just as I was about to climb into it she crushed me to the side of it and pushed herself into me. "Listen up Sora. You used to be one of us, all until you met up with them."  
  
"wow, you do have a decent memory! I knew it was in there somewhere." I said nonchalantly. I pushed her away from me, giving me room to breathe. "But you know what? Get over it."  
  
I looked her straight in the eyes as I moved back to my open car door. I sat in the seat and closed the door again. Not caring to lock it, I opened the window. "Buh bye now."  
  
I drove off, leaving Tarah, Ming, and Tria in the middle of the street. I laughed to myself as I watched them disappear back to the ally. 'What losers...'  
  
*************  
  
Normal. Mimi's house.  
  
The light from the tv gave off a soft light to the dark living room. Mimi laid sleeping on the couch, curled up in a ball as she huddled to her pillow. All was quiet in her house. The television was on mute and Gram wasn't home. The only sound was the wind that tapped the tree branches to the windows. Mimi's body shifted around as she lay sleeping, muttering a few words now and then. Guns and knives haunted her in her dream, they flashed through her mind as she slept.   
  
Knocking on the door went unheard to her while she was in the living room. Sje woke up immediately and sat up straight. "..Matt.." She heard herself say. 'Matt?..'  
  
She stood up and walked over to the door in the foyer. "Why would I think of Matt.. I.." She whispered to herself as she unlocked the door. Turning on the outside light, she opened the door. Matt stood leaning against the door frame. Mimi smiled and greeted him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him as he walked into the house. Mimi looked around the front porch for anyone else, but there was none. "Where's Michael?"  
  
"I told him I was going over to your house, but he said that he wanted to go back to my place and sleep." He told me, taking a seat on the stairs. "You've got a weird boyfriend, Meems. He's paranoid and he's got major issues about gangs and crap.. I think tha--"  
  
"Okay! You can stop dissing my boyfriend any time now!" Mimi cut in giggling. Matt laughed and leaned back. "Well, you came right at the perfect time! If you hadn't come then I would've been asleep for the entire night!"  
  
"Oh, your welcome." Matt smiled, getting up and following Mimi to the kitchen. Mimi flipped the switch to the ceiling lights and walked over to the fridge.   
  
"You want anything?" She asked him, she took out a caffinated drink.  
  
"You do realize that it's nearly midnight? And that your about to be awake for the entire night.." Matt informed her.  
  
"I'm already awake. But I guess your right.. if I want to sleep at all tonight, then I better not." Mimi agreed, grabbing a drink for Matt. She walked over to him and put his drink down on the counter. She got up close to him and smiled. "You're just too smart!!"   
  
He smiled and took his drink. "Yeah, I know." Matt winked while he took a sip.  
  
Mimi.  
  
I swear I could've felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. Why was this happening to me? Matt and me? Yeah...that'll never...happen. I giggled for a moment and smiled seductively. 'What am I doing!?' I screamed in my head, still facing Matt. 'Am I flirting with him!?'  
  
"You okay?" He asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder. When I finished staring off into space I looked at him and then down at his hand. I nodded slightly.   
  
Now I knew my face was red, I could feel the burning sensation on my cheeks. I couldn't keep my face from reddening down into crimsom. Matt grinned at me and hopped down from the counter that he had been sitting on. "Are you sure?"  
  
He came closer to me. And closer. So close that I could feel the heat from his body, he nearly touched my skin with his. His icey eyes glared into mine with a look of longing in them, captivating me. I couldn't look anywhere other than in his eyes, I stared blankly. I didn't answer his question until he repeated it again, this time even closer. I swear, how close can he get to me? I nodded slowly, but before I could say anything about him being this close to me, he kissed me. It was almost like an explosion went off in my head and erupted just as his lips caressed mine.   
  
What was I doing? I felt my arms move up his chest and slither around his neck like a snake. I didn't have any control over my own body: my arms or my mouth. My right hand gripped harder and I pulled myself against him as my hands rested between his shoulder blades. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly, gripping around my back. 'Moaning?' I thought in my head. I wasn't moaning...MATT!?  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
My eyes flashed open my body wracked in shock. My eyes were wide and I could feel my face paling.   
  
I looked around the room that I was in... it was just like my dream... 'Yeah.. just a dream..' I told myself. I was in the living room, laying down on the white couch with a wrapped pillow between my arms. The room was dark with exception of television screen that shot off pixels of light. It was black outside and raining which gave a tapping sound on the window. I sat up quickly and looked out the window behind me. I felt movement underneath my legs.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
My head whipped around so fast that I came face to face with Matt. My legs were resting on his lap, his hand on the arm rest and the other behind his head. We were close again. 'Oh gosh... not again!'  
  
I yanked my feet from him and crouched beside the arm rest. I must've looked like a complete retard... 'What the heck!?'  
  
"Mimi.. are you okay?" Matt asked me again, looking confused. I forced a weak smile that I could feel quivering. I nodded.  
  
"Um.. this will sound so incredibly weird, but.." I began, sitting down in a normal position on my side of the couch. "B-but.. what time did you get here..?"  
  
"I got here about 2 hours ago. Why?" He questioned. I was acting so weird but he just kept sitting there, looking so calm. 'I can't understand this.. why would that dream effect me so badly?'   
  
"No reason. I just drew a blank.. I guess." I scratched my neck with my hand and rubbed my eyes with the other as I tried to remember something... anything. I was so confused and scared about what that dream really meant. But yet, it didn't matter. The feeling fell away as his cold blue eyes stared at me again. 'What the heck is going on?' I asked myself, still staring at him with wide eyes. He grinned sheepishly and I tilted my head to the side a bit.  
  
"Okay.. Now, you're sure?" He asked, positioning himself to be more comfortable, facing me. I jumped off of the couch immediately.   
  
"NO!"   
  
Matt looked as though he wasn't believing this. Although, why would he believe what's going on? I wouldn't believe what was going on if I were him... 'HOLY CRAP!' I nearly screamed it so loud in my head that I'm almost positive that he heard it too. "I me-mean...I.."  
  
He stood up and moved back a bit. He looked at me like I was crazy.. which I probably was. "Okay Meems.. I'm gonna get going. You seem to be kind of out of it right now.." He started toward the door, laughing. "We'll catch up later."  
  
My breath was caught in my throat, I couldn't move, or talk. It was hard enough to blink! He was standing in the foyer getting his black leather jacket. I watched his every move from his reflection in the mirror.. and the ceiling.. and marble floor.. He was everywhere.   
  
"Wait." I said at last. He was halfway out the door by the time I said it, "Wait!" I yelled once more, walking quickly to the foyer.   
  
Matt brought his foot back inside the door and stood with his hands holding the door open. I stood in front of him, watching his silhouette cast in front of the rainy exterior of the mansion. It was raining so hard that the drops fell off the porch like a waterfall. "I'm really sorry!"  
  
"I'm not having a very good day.. I've been acting really weird.. and so have my dreams.. and things with Michael.. and with Sora.. and now this an-" I babbled to him, tyring to get out some explanation.   
  
Matt pressed his palm against my mouth, shutting me up. "Mimi. Shut. Up." He laughed lightly at my nonstop talking. "It's okay."  
  
I shivered at his touch. 'You'd think I would've gotten used to his touch by that dream I just had..' I commented sarcastically in my head. I placed my hand over his and pulled it off of my face. 'Time to get ahold of yourself, Meems..'  
  
I held his hand in mine and dragged him into the kitchen, making him shut the door. "Well come on then! We have all night!" I giggled and didn't notice that I was holding his hand even after we entered the kitchen. I felt content. Happy. Almost giggly. I looked at him, we were both standing in the middle of the kitchen, not doing anything.   
  
"So don't you have to race tonight or something?" I looked down at my hand, finally noticing that it was linked with his. I yanked it back suddenly, thinking of Michael. My face began to heat up.  
  
"Not until 2 this morning." He mentioned, looking at his black and silver Fossil watch. I saw the glisten of it and stared at it.   
  
I grabbed his wrist and examined the watch. "Oh my gosh! You still have this!?"  
  
He smirked, "Of course." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand and smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, I just figured that you would stop wearing it as you got older.. I mean, I got that for your 12 birthday! That was 4 and half years ago!"  
  
"Well, it just grew on me, I guess." He sighed and took a seat at the bar/counter. "Do you wanna come?"  
  
I looked at him, a confused expression on my face. "Come? Come where?"  
  
He leaned back and got relaxed, "To the race with me. You seemed to fit in quite well last time."  
  
"Oh yeah! Real well! I GOT ARRESTED!" I screeched out, "Oh.. haha, I see your point."   
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know, Matt.." I told him reluctantly. Heck yeah I wanted to go! Have fun with racing? I haven't done this type of stuff in a while, and I could use a stress reliever. But Michael... 'Would he consider this cheating on him? I mean.. flirting with Matt? What am I talking about!? I'm not flirting with Matt, I'm just going with him to a street race!'  
  
I used to go to street races in New York with Michael's best friend, Kyle. But then again.. we'd always meet up with Michael at the race.  
  
"If you're worrying about Michael, don't. Why would he care? It's not like its a date." Matt assured me. But what was that look that he gave me..? He looked like he did when he was younger and he would tell a lie. I mean sure he could lie to everyone else and get away with it, but I had a way of knowing if he was telling the truth or not. 'Matt doesn't think of me like that. I'm just going insane today!' I yelled at myself. Soon after the conflict in my head, I smiled at him.   
  
"Well in that case, OF COURSE!" I giggled like a maniac. "This is going to be so rockin'!"   
  
Matt chuckled at my attitude. "Are you sure you aren't Bi-Polar?"   
  
"HEY!" I looked at him before I pulled out one of the sodas in the fridge. "I am not Bi-Polar, thank you very much! I just have difficulty with my emotions sometimes!"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Although, you shouldn't be talking about difficulty with emotions and stuff... I mean, after all, you are the master of that." I winked at him, giggling. I rememebered how he used to have the hardest time telling TK that he loved him, even after something incredibly traumatic. "So don't even start!"  
  
Matt looked hurt, but he was definitely faking it. "That hurts Mimi. That hurt me... I think I might cry." He looked so sad, like he didn't have to fake it. There was something in his eyes that nearly gave me goosebumps. 'Whats wrong with him..'   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, baby!" I mocked and walked over to him, pinching his cheeks.   
  
"Would you just go get dressed!" He yelled playfully, pointing to the hallway that lead to the foyer. "You don't want to be dressed like that at a street race.. unless you want to 'repell' all the guys.." He smiled, "Which, in this case, wouldn't be bad because of your boyfriend being in the same country as you now."  
  
I looked down at my pink sweatpants that were cut off right below the knees and my grey tanktop.   
  
"I see nothing wrong with my outfit, thank you very much!" I stated confidently. "But I SUPPOSE you're right."  
  
I giggled and rolled my eyes and silently groaned, remembering that Michael was in Japan now, and part of me wasn't sure that I was joking. "Yeah.. I guess I shouldn't dress to risque."  
  
I started down the hallway and I stopped to turn around. "Well come on then! You can be my fashion critic. Tell me what clothes I should wear and stuff."  
  
I heard Matt laugh and get off of the chair, walking up behind me.   
  
"I guess I could do that." He said huskily. My hair stood on end when I heard him. We were standing in the center of the dark hallway, the only light was from the kitcehn and the tv that had been left on in the family room.   
  
I smiled bravely and turned around to meet his eyes. "Hey hey blondie! Back up!" I giggled and poked my finger into his hard chest. "I mean, I know you want this body and all, but you ain't gettin' none!"  
  
He laughed and raised a brow, then he passed me and walked up the stairs to the upper levels.  
  
I followed him, flipping the switch to turn on the lights as I walked. My hair swayed behind me, laying down against my back as I tilted my head upward. I couldn't understand why I was smiling, there was nothing to smile about in the first place. But nonetheless I was. I rounded the second flight of stairs and walked into my room that was lit with pink and white lights.  
  
"You know, its pretty obvious to tell that you haven't changed at all since you moved." Matt said, glancing around my room and resting his head on his hands.  
  
"Somethings never change and somethings do. Furtunately, somethings do."  
  
2 hours later. The race.  
  
Women screamed and men drank in loud gulps of beer, it was hard to hear anything except car engines and women. I was standing alone in the front of the crowd with groups of women so close behind me that I almost thought they were lesbians. Matt sat in his Miata with the top down, his arm resting on the door, and his other hand on the steering wheel with his his thumb over the NOS buttons. He looked calm, much more calm then the guy in the car next to him.   
  
Matt wore a tight black, short sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans, sneakers, and his hair slicked back with gel. Music from different cars on the show blared loud but they still couldn't hold back the sound of screeching women, it was completely annoying to listen to them. Luckily, I hadn't been groped by any thugs yet. I'm pretty sure that Matt scared them off last time.   
  
Matt finally decided on which of my outfits would be appropriate for the race about a half an hour after we got upstairs. He's too picky. I wore a black jean skirt with a zipper that run up the left side, which held it together, it was left unzipped to give a slit. My white halter top showed off my curves, and glowed in the black-lighting. I wore black heels that wrapped around my leg up to my knee. My hair was pulled back into a messed up ponytail with pieces hanging down from my black butterfly clip, pieces framing my face in curls.   
  
There was no one in between the cars. No one to start the race. So technically these annoying women were screaming for something that wouldn't be happening unless someone got in there. Matt sat impatiently in his car and growled when girls started clouding near his car. He pushed his door open, girls being pushed away. He climbed out and walked over to the crowd. He stood in front of me, his hands shoved in his pockets cooly.   
  
I smiled with my hands on my hips. "Well, I thought you were here to race?"   
  
"I am."   
  
"Well, apparently you can't. You don't have a starter."  
  
"That's where you come in." He grinned and grabbed my wrist, he started dragging me to his car.   
  
"Matt NO! I don't feel like doing this." I protested, but that didn't stop him. His grip tightened.  
  
"Its not hard. You'll be fine, just stand there an--"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" I yelled over the yells and music. "Just get in the car, would you?"  
  
He smirked and walked around his car, jumping over the door. Both cars revved their engines when I stepped in between them. All eyes were on me, even from most girls. Most of them didn't like how close Matt and I were. I was 'cramping' their time with him.   
  
I lifted my arms high above my head, "READY!" I smiled sensually, "SET!" I looked at Matt who was concentrating on me intently, his eyes narrow and harsh. My hands flew down by my side in a matter of seconds, and my back slouched into a crouch. The cars flew past me together and raced down the course. Most eyes had taken their gaze from me and followed the cars down the street, but some were still lingering on me.   
  
A tone came from my back pocket and I reached for my cell phone. I pulled it out and glanced at the neon pink screen, looking at the number. 'Anna?' I asked myself why she would be calling me, other than just wanting to talk to one of her best friends who happened to move to another continent. It was just odd that she would call me at 2 in the morning. 'She's probably not used to the time difference thing.. she never was one of the smarter girls in our group. But then again, neither was Nina..' I giggled and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Hello?" I answered happily.   
  
Her voice was shaking and uneven. "..Mimi? M-Mimi its Anna."  
  
"Hey girl, what's up!?" I started to walk away from where I was standing, a huge crowd had started to form where the cars stood and they started dancing.. well more like having sex. I needed to go somewhere quiet, if that was even possible at a street race. "I miss you, are you okay?"  
  
I heard her sniffle into a tissue or two, she was either sick or crying over something. It was probably Drake again. "No.. yes.. Y-yes, something is wrong." Anna began to say to me, she was talking like she was afraid. "I should've told you before.. when it happened.. I should've told you! But I didn't! I WAS TOO STUPID TO TELL YOU!!"   
  
Anna was crying hysterically on the phone now, I could hear every sound she was making, every tears that dropped from her eyes. She was in pain, she was so unhappy. But what did it have to do with me? "Hunny, hunny! Calm down! What are you talking about!? Whatever it is, it'll be fine--"  
  
"No! It won't. You'll never want to talk to me again.. because I've been so horrible to you.. horrible.."   
  
I walked away from the crowd, but I could still hear the music. A wooden door that had holes in it was cracked open, a black room was enclosed behind it. Car headlights faced the rundown building, shining light into the door which gave it some. I walked in and shut the door behind me. The music was now muffled from the door, but none of that mattered. All I was concerned about was why Anna was panicing so much.   
  
"You did something to me? Well, I'm sure that whatever it was can be forgiven. I'm not much for holding grudges.. you know that." I reassured her, but she cried harder.   
  
"I'm so sorry.." She whispered.   
  
"Come on Anna, just tell me what happened? Your going to give me a heart attack!" I joked, hoping that it would lighten the mood, but nothing could. I listened to Anna taking a few deep breaths. 'This should be good..'  
  
".. It's about Michael." She said at once. My eyes narrowed, waiting to hear what she was getting at. "I.. he.. he came onto me."  
  
My eyes flared with burning anger. "And..?" I said with a rather angry tone.   
  
"And I let him. I slept with him." She cried to me, "It felt so wrong! I felt like I betrayed you, because I did! And I couldn't do anything.. it was already half way done before I realized what this would do to you. I feel like crap..."  
  
I didn't say anything, but my anger had turned to tears. How could this happen to me? WHY would this happen to me? I guess my silence scared her because she started to breathe more heavily and she was stuttering because of her tears.   
  
"Mimi, I'm so incredibly sorry.. if you never talk to me again, I'll completely understand.." Anna mentioned quietly, obviously broken because of the reality that I may not speak to her again.   
  
I rubbed my right hand against my temple, thinking hard, and not bothering to wipe my tears. "Its okay.. Anna."   
  
I could've sworn that I heard her gasp when I told her that. "Oh my gosh, Mimi. Thank you.. your so understanding.." She told me, which honestly sounded like a cliche to me. It was kind of corny, but then again, everything would sound corny to be right now. "I'm so sorry.. so sorry.."  
  
"Anna! It's fine. It actually does phase me that much because our relationship wasn't working out anyway. I mean, with him being in America and me being here." I said, trying to make sense to myself while I was telling her. But tears still dropped from my eyes. "But does this have to do with why you and Drake broke up?"  
  
"How did you know... about that?" She questioned, then it clicked. "Michael."  
  
I nodded and agreed to her. "So you slept with my boyfriend while you were still dating Drake, and then he found out. Which ended up with him leaving you. Am I right?"  
  
Anna was still crying. 'I better have a point to this because I'm going to get an attitude soon..' I told myself. I knew that I would make her feel even worse if I didn't hang up.   
  
"I'll call you later, I'm kind of in the middle of something." I said, forcing a 'happier' tone. Anna agreed and apologized again before saying goodbye.   
  
I put my cell back into my pocket and walked toward the door. I stopped before I opened it, wiping my tears and drying off my face. 'Great.. my make up is probably RUINED!' I yelled in my head. I pulled the door open and walked out to the ally. A figure stood leaning against the wall on the right side of the door when I walked out.   
  
"Nice conversation." Was his greeting to me, he didn't move from his position and he didn't look at me when he first spoke.  
  
"Thanks for listening in." I said cockily, half angry.   
  
"Anytime. It's a specialty of mine to listen to the conversations of my old friends." He said, lifting his head to show me his navy eyes.  
  
"JOE!?" I stepped back in shock. "WOW! I never, ever thought I would find you in a place like this... too many germs." I giggled, which was surprising considering my situation. He wore a navy blue shirt that showed off the muscles that I never knew he had, the color matched his eyes. He wore dark denim jeans that were ripped and worn out, his black dockers were covered in dirt. His hair was darker than it was when we were younger, it was now darker than his eyes and longer. It reached down and slightly passed his ears, but he flipped it back with his hands. He no longer wore glasses and he looked quite handsome now.  
  
"How's it going, Mimi?" He asked, standing up straight and looking at me.   
  
"Well you heard the conversation. How do you think I am?"   
  
"You seemed happy when you walked in there. So other than that, you seem content with life." He was so calm while talking. This was the first time in years that he had seen me, but he stayed calm and talked like he just saw me a few days ago.   
  
"I am. I mean, I was." I turned my back to him and looked at the crowd of people that were gathering where three rundown buildings split into a Y-intersection, one building with the middle. A set of headlights came rushing down from each side of the building, but they both seemed equal with each other. "Until now."   
  
The cars came to a immediate stop and people cheered and screamed. Two men climbed out of the cars and were suddenly swormed by women and envious men. I could tell Matt apart from the other guy, he had more people surrounding him.   
  
"So this Michael sounds like a real jerk." He said, walking past me. I followed him and we both walked toward the crowd.   
  
My face held the same expression, "Yeah. But he wasn't always like that. Or he didn't seem like that."   
  
"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to judge people by their appearence." He said smoothly.   
  
"Yeah, but he was just too cute." I giggled. "Just one mistake to add to my long list."  
  
Joe looked at me when we reached the back of the crowd. "I guess you've grown up a lot since you were 10." He stated with a grin.   
  
"Well duh!" I smiled playfully. "So have you though. I shouldn't have judged you before I moved. Yet another mistake to add to the list!"   
  
'And believe me... its a huge list..' I thought sadly in my head. 'Most of which I wish I never would've done..'  
  
I sighed and waved to Matt when he glanced at us. He grinned and shoved through the crowd of women around him. He walked over and grinned at Joe. It was obviously not a surprise that he was here.   
  
'Let's not tell him about Michael until he leaves for America.. that way no fights can break out.' I sighed to myself again, smiling at the two guys the stood next to me. "Well, where shall we go now?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Yay! Chappie 15 is done! Review please! Its starting to get near the center of the plot.. well.. not really, but kind of! Its getting there, slowly but gradually. Just be patient with me. HOPEFULLY I'll keep you entertained in the meantime. LOVE YA--ciao 


	16. Guilty Pleasures

A/N: Sorry this took a long time. I do that a lot, haha. There will be no Author's Note at the END of this chapter, I don't feel like writing one. :) I'm so frustrated with my life right now!!! But I'm still writing...hehe. Keep reviewing! Love ya--on with the story...  
  
Ch. 16: Guilty Pleasures  
  
--------------------  
  
Anna. New York City.  
  
Its been an hour since Mimi and I hung up our phones... and I'm still crying. I can't stand this feeling. The feeling that your so dirty, that you can't even look at yourself in the mirror. I sat on my bed with my knees pressed to my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around them. Tears ran down my face and stained my cheeks like fire, my eyes could barely stay open from the tired feeling that overtook me. I had cried so much that I exhausted myself. All the mirrors in my room had been overturned to face the ground, I didn't want to take any chances with seeing my face. I was a traitor.. a betrayed my best friend. And worst of all.. I got intimate with her boyfriend right after she moved. The more I thought about it, the more I felt like I wanted to die. I felt so unclean... so slutty.   
  
"What made me do it.. why would I do that.." I whispered to myself with my head low and resting on the tops of my knees. My face was buried in my legs. I heard the door open and shut quietly soon after. My room was still silent, if I hadn't heard the door I would've thought no one had come in at all. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, it ran across the top of my back and pulled me into a hug.   
  
"Come on Annie..." A soft voice comforted me. It sounded so much like Mimi that I thought that I was hearing things. I didn't need to look up, I knew it was Nina. Nina and Mimi had always had similar everything, including voices. Her dark brown voluptuous curls swayed back and forth with her as she rocked me soothingly. "...You told her, huh?"  
  
I nodded my head against her shoulder, crying harder. I couldn't even say anything, I was trying so hard to keep my voice from breaking that I couldn't speak. I tried.. "..she seemed so calm.. she'll never want to talk to me again!"  
  
"Shhh.. come on Ann.." Nina hugged me tighter. "Mimi knows that you were sorry! She'll understand that you made a mistake.. thats what friends do."   
  
I pulled back instantly and I didn't bother to wipe my tears. "No! Friends don't forgive mistakes like this! Friends don't do things like what I did to each other in the first place! I made the biggest mistake of my life.. and I can't take it back."  
  
Nina sat with her back straight on the edge of my bed, next to me. "So you got mixed up with Michael.. you--"  
  
"Nina! Just stop it, would you!? Just admit it, say it like everyone else does: I had sex with my best friends boyfriend. I'm a whore now." I looked at her with wet eyes and I stared straight into her eyes. She could see the pain that I was feeling. "..go ahead and say it, Nina. I'm a whore. Everyone else says it."  
  
Nina crawled over to me and crouched down on the bed, sitting directly in front of me. Her face was stern and she looked like she too was about to cry. "You listen to me, Anna Rachel! None of my friends are whores, especially not my best friend! So you made a mistake, so what! People will get over it! You're sorry, Mimi and I both understand that. We forgive you.."  
  
I giggled at her using my middle name, she always used it when she was serious about something. It was maternal traits shining through her rich girl exterior.   
  
"See, I knew I could get you to laugh!" Nina said with a gorgeous grin, her face still in front of mine.  
  
"Nina Meredith! Get your face out of my bubble!" I yelled playfully, my mood surprisingly more optimistic. She giggled and backed away, falling back on my bed. She rested against the many pillows that propped her up against my white headboard.   
  
"Well, at least your feeling a tad bit better now." Nina began, "Now I don't have to listen to your comlaining anymore.." She winked playfully and giggled. A flash of grief passed in my eyes, but she quickly dismissed it. "So...let's go somewhere!"  
  
I stared at her blankly, waiting for suggestions, when honestly I wasn't really into going anywhere at this point.   
  
"Now, now! Don't be too excited!" Nina laughed. "Lets see...where can we go..?"  
  
"Why don't we just stay here and watch a movie or something?" I offered quietly.   
  
"Nooooo! Thats just too boring! I know you, you can be more creative than that!!!" She looked at me with a prissy look and smiled. "Oh! Lets go to Central Park!"  
  
"Why Central Park?" My tone was low and a complete contrast to Nina's high giggly screeches. Nina didn't stop smiling, yet she rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"BECAAAAUUUUSE there is a free Dave Matthew's Band concert there!"   
  
"You don't even like Dave Matthew's! There is definitely some alternate reason for going. And I bet I know what it is." I grinned.  
  
"You are so right! It's not the band I want.. its the boys." Nina winked, something she does a lot of. I climbed off of my knees and walked into the bathroom where I stood leaning on the white marble sink-counter, and I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible..my eyes were bloodshot and my face was stained with red lines from my tears. My eyes were barely open. I took my hands off the counter and ran them through my ruffled hair. My hands smoothed out the rough pieces and pulled it back into a large clump, about to put it in a ponytail.  
  
"Nina, what about Eric? You know, your boyfriend." I asked, still looking at myself in the mirror. "You remember him, right?"  
  
Nina sighed and rolled her eyes as she positioned herself with her arms over her chest. "It's not like it matters. I'm going to dump him anyway."  
  
I laughed, "No your not." She groaned loudly at my response. "You say your going to dump him all the time.. and do you ever do it? No..."  
  
"That is sooo not true!" Nina yelled, sitting up.   
  
"Heck yeah it is! And you know it!" I told her with a smirk. This was great... she does this alomst every week and she NEVER remembers..   
  
She huffed, "Well, this time I'm serious. I'm actually 'going through with it.'" She climbed off of my bed and stretched as she stood firmly on the ground.   
  
"Okay... whatever, Nina." I pulled my hair back into a clip and sat down in a huge feathered blue chair that was next to my vanity desk.   
  
My eyes glazed over and I sat quietly looking at the floor. My feet were curled under my body and I sat on my knees. "Do you think that Mimi will ever talk to me again? Seriously. I mean, think about it. A couple of days after she left the county.. me, one of her best friends, slept with her long term boyfriend. How sick is that.."  
  
Nina's mood changed again and she knelt down in front of me, where she put her hands on my knees. "Look Anna.. Mimi is a forgiving person, especially to us. You don't need to worry about her being severely mad at you because if she was going to flip out and scream at you, she would've done it while she was on the phone. Besides, she'll be more ticked at Michael then at you. He's the one who has to face her wrath." She smiled brightly, knowing that she had a point that I couldn't fight with. I nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"well, I better get dressed if we're going to Central Park."  
  
Mimi.   
  
'I never even saw it coming.. I never figured that it would happen to me.' I thought in my head. I didn't care where I was at this point, I didn't even care about pretending that it didn't hurt. It was so loud around me, but I didn't hear anything. People all around me were laughing and screaming with each other, but I didn't hear it. Girls sat on the laps of boys and they kissed each other as if no one was watching, but they were. They were the spotlight. Girls sat with other girls and kissed, in corners and on tables. They were everywhere... I didn't want to be there anymore. The scene got sickening.. it made me nauseous to even think that my best friend had been this intimate with my boyfriend. 'My' boyfriend. I just wanted to leave.. but I couldn't. It was like I was paralyzed in my mind.. I couldn't make my body move.   
  
I stood in the center of the crowd, stiff in my legs. Yet deep down I felt like I wanted to collapse to my knees. I stared out in front of me, staring past the sexual activites and dancing, and drugs that was happening and into the space of nothing. A woman walked past me shakily to the men that sat at the table in front me. She lost her footing in an attempt to sit down on the bench and she fell onto one of the laps of the men. She giggled and started licking him around his neck. And even though I looked past all of this.. I could still see it. It was like I was forced to watch it, I couldn't turn away.   
  
The man obviously enjoyed this because he was holding her by her waist to keep her there. And with his other hand he reached over the table where another man handed him a needle. He gripped the girl's arm so tightly that she whimpered a bit, but she still pleasured him. Did she even know what he was doing to her? He pushed the dirt covered needle into her vains and I watched her back arch, pushing herself toward him. Her body dropped onto him again, this time she was awake with a dullness in her body. Her eyes were focused on nothing, she was empty. She was out.   
  
The man stood up with the girl in his arms, her body limp. He bent his knees for momentum and threw her small body over his shoulder.   
  
Why was I watching this..  
  
Why didn't I stop him..  
  
Why can't I move..  
  
Why does this hurt so badly..  
  
"Mimi?"   
  
I noticed someone next to me, someone tall and broad. I didn't care. But I couldn't stand here knowing that that girl was about to be raped by a man she didn't even know. I wont stand by and watch..  
  
My glazed eyes flickered and focused on the ally that the man carried her down. I turned to the person next to me and narrowed my eyes. "Tai.."  
  
He smiled at me. He knew about Michael.  
  
"I can't talk right now.. I have to go help out--a friend... sorry.." I began to walk toward the ally when Tai reached out and caught my arm.   
  
"Is everything okay..?"  
  
I walked away from him slowly, "..no.." I'm not sure if he heard me or not, but I could feel his glare on my back. It was hard to hear his footsteps with all the noise that was around me, with the blaring music. But I knew he was behind me because I could faintly hear him calling my name as he pushed through the crowd.   
  
My pace was steady and my eyes looked cruel, but tears still threatened to pour. The ally was dark except for one half-blown out street light that flickered off and on. In its light I saw a black door that was cracked open, similar to the one that I had entered to talk to Anna. I slowed down when I neared the door. "Why would he do this..' I yelled in my mind, making the fury that I felt come to the surface.   
  
One small light came from the rundown room. I peered through the crack and looked at the people inside. Two people, one girl and one man. Tai walked up behind me and stopped a few feet away.  
  
"Mimi what are you do--" He said loudly, talking over the music. I whipped my head around, my hair flying over my shoulder, and I glared at him with narrow eyes. My hand flew up and motioned for him to shut up.   
  
"Shut up a sec.." I snapped out quietly. I looked back at the door and rested my hand on the door, looking down at my feet. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly to hold back any tears that pushed through. Air filled my lungs when I took one deep breath and shoved the door open.  
  
The man had the girl pushed against the wall and he held her up with his own body. Her head was resting on his shoulder with her face down. 'She wont even remember this..' He looked up at me when he heard the door hit the wall.   
  
"What the ****!?" He yelled as he pulled away from the girl. She dropped to the ground when his body left hers, laying lifeless on the floor. "This room is occupied! Don't you see that?"  
  
"Leave her alone." I said with a cold tone, mostly monotone. I heard a deep chuckle come from him as he placed one of his rough hands on his forehead. He walked to me and stopped barely before he touched my nose. I stood stiff, uneffected by him.  
  
"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" He brought his hand to the side of my face and he stroked it with a harshness. His half smile was revolting, mostly because of the malice in it. I didn't move even when he touched me. He came closer to me, I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled of cocaine and marijuana. It was hard to keep myself from turning around and throwing up from the horrible stench that filled the air around him.   
  
"Hey now, man. She doesn't mean anything from it..." Tai said as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me about against him. I stumbled for a bit, but I caught myself. I tilted my head and looked at him with dangerous eyes.  
  
"You don't know what your talking about! Let go of me!" I yelled at him and I pulled myself away from him. Walking closer to the man, I stopped nearly an inch from his face. "Don't touch her.."  
  
The man began to laugh again and he suddenly gripped my wrist and began to twist it. Before I got the chance to feel the pain that it WOULD'VE conflicted on me, I twisted my arm around kneed his stomach. He let go of me and muttered a few obsenities before he got up from the ground. For a moment he looked surprised that I had defended myself in the first place, but the surprise was soon hidden by anger. Leave it to a man to get upset when a girl can defend herself...  
  
"If you ever touch me again.. I swear I'll do more than knee you in the stomach you pervert." I swore at him. He stood in front of me motionless for a while, and then he turned his body and walked over to the girl and lifted her off of the ground.  
  
"I said to leave her alone!" I yelled again. He mumbled something beneath his breath that I didn't catch. My face burned and my hands were clenched into tight fists when I saw him persist to move with the girl. I couldn't take it anymore..  
  
My heels clunked against the concrete floor as I walked over to where he was standing against the wall. 'If Tai is just going to stand there, he might as well leave!' I said in the back of my head. I was about two feet away from him when I stopped and pulled out a Glock 9 mm from the inside of my thigh, under my skirt. My arms straigtened and my elbows locked, my hands were still. I clicked the hammer and made sure he heard it. "I said don't touch her.. don't you ever listen..?"   
  
I couldn't see Tai, but I knew what he was thinking. *Where in the heck did she get the gun?* Living in New York City, you learn a few things. Especially if your father is a cop. His eyes were glued to my back, I could feel it. But that wasn't the point now.   
  
The man stopped moving. He was completely still. Completely silent. I heard him gulp and he put his hands on the brick wall.   
  
"Are you a c-cop..?" He stuttered.  
  
"If I were a cop, don't you think I would've shown you my badge by now?" I asked him sarcastically. "No. I'm not a cop. But I am someone you don't want to mess with."  
  
"If your no cop, then you have business in here." He spun around and met face to face with the gun to his forehead. He pressed against the wall when I moved closer.   
  
"Don't you know what your doing here? In case you didn't know already.. its illegal."  
  
"What are you talking about!? This isn't illegal! We're just having fun!" He tried to pass of innocently. He didn't bother to move the pieces of blonde hair that fell on his face.  
  
"You moron! Who is having fun here!? YOU! You are the only one having fun because she's unconscious!" I pushed the gun into his forehead when my tone got louder. "How do you know she wouldn't have had sex with your if you hadn't put that drug into her body!? She was pretty drunk or high or whatever she was, before you injected that needle into her! It would've been plain sex then... but the moment you put that drug into her system and made her unconscious, it turned into rape. And RAPE IS ILLEGAL."   
  
His eyes widened at the thought that it was true. He was about to commit a felony if he went through with this..   
  
"No one would find out anyway.. not if you didn't say anything."   
  
"Don't you get that its wrong..? Can you even comprehend what it would do to her if you had sex with her while she was out? She doesn't even know you... you violated her without permission.. hence leading us back to rape. Do you really want to deal with that?"  
  
Tears bubbled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I screamed at him. My hands started to shake with the gun and I was breathing hard.   
  
"This girl that your about to sleep with might possibly be best friends with one of your ex-girlfriends or even your girlfriend at this present time, if you even have one! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND SLEEP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! NO! NO YOU DON'T!!"  
  
"Um... no. I've never had a boyfriend.. therefore I've never had that problem.." He smiled nervously, most likely tyring to lighten the mood. Yeah, that didn't work very well.  
  
'I can't put up with this anymore!' I cried in my head.  
  
I brought my leg up and kicked the side of his head. He landed on the ground, half on top of the girl. I still had my hands out with the gun, still aiming at the same spot that his forehead had been in a couple of seconds ago. I looked down at him where he landed. He wasn't moving. I backed away slowly from him and stumbled. I dropped my gun and fell to my knees.   
  
Tai walked over to me and kicked the gun over to the door. He bent down and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"M-Mimi.. are you okay?" He asked. My body shook from my crying. My hands covered my face as I rocked back and forth.   
  
When I didn't answer he came around to the front of me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me to him. I rested my head against his chest and cried even more.   
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home."  
  
"No.. I don't want to go back there.." I exclaimed. He nodded and stood me up. He walked over to the door and picked up my gun. Facing the wall, he braced himself for a jolt, then he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.  
  
"..The safety was on.." I explained to him. He grinned and handed it to me.   
  
"You wouldn't have actually shot him." Tai grabbed the man's arms and lifted him to a standing position again the wall. He felt his face, "He's out cold.." He threw him over his shoulder and walked outside.  
  
'You'd be surprised what I'd do..' I followed Tai down the ally and watched him drop the man on the ground by the corner of the building, next to bags of trash and a cemetery across the street. He looked at me and motioned for me to come down to him.  
  
"We can go back to my house. You can rest there, if you want." He put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me out to his car. I looked down at the ground as we walked, my eyes were heavy and still wet.   
  
"I didn't make any sense while I was yelling at him... did I?" I asked him when I sat down in his car. He walked over to the other side of the car and climbed into the driver's seat.   
  
"Sometimes you did, and sometimes you didn't. Most likely more to me than it did to him."   
  
The car revved before he speeded down the road to his apartment. At that moment, I just wanted to be somewhere that would keep my mind off of Michael. Even if it were Tai's house.   
  
Joe. After the race.  
  
Matt didn't seem too interested in the many girls that were trying to talk to him. Actually, he looked more annoyed than anything.   
  
"So how is school going?" I asked him, completely enjoying the look on his face when he turned to face me.  
  
"I haven't talked to you in a couple of months and you want to talk to me about school?" Matt grinned, rolling his eyes at the girls. "You haven't changed at all since you were 12. You're still a geek!"  
  
"Hey! I was never a geek, thanks!" I laughed, leaning back in my chair.   
  
"Joe, stop lying to yourself. You were a god to all geeks. You got the chance to hang out with Mimi Tachikawa." He started, "You were the picture of a geek, if anyone thought about it. You wore huge glasses, you wore suspenders! PLUS, you used to pencils in your pocket protectors. No offense man, but you were the biggest geek I ever knew."  
  
Matt patted my back with his hand and laughed. I had to admit, I was a dork for the longest time. I couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
"Speaking of Mimi, where'd she go?" I looked around for her, but couldn't see anything past the girls around us.  
  
"I don't know. She seemed upset about something, she probably just found a ride home."   
  
"Yeah.. she was upset to say the least." I mumbled to myself, apparently not in much of a whisper considering that Matt heard.   
  
"You know whats bothering her?" Matt asked, you could literally feel his concern.   
  
"Since when do you care about what's bothering girls? I remember hearing you say that you never wanted to carry anyone else's burdens but your own." I smirked at him slightly.   
  
He was cornered with nothing to say. He simply rolled his eyes.   
  
"She's somethin' special isn't Matt?" My tone softer and more serious. He smiled for the first time, without having some sort of egotism in it.   
  
"Yeah, I know what was bothering her." I relaxed a bit, "But your not supposed to find out yet. Therefore, I wont tell you."  
  
"Joe, just tell me."   
  
"No you'll blow a gas kit if I tell you. Mimi said she'll tell you when Michael leaves, which will probably be sooner than expected."   
  
'I love knowing things that he doesn't...haha.. this geek isn't so naive about a lot things anymore.'   
  
"Well, its obviously something about Michael." Matt sighed. "What? Did he make out with another girl or something?" He said jokingly, playing off like it would be no big deal it were true.   
  
I was silent. And Matt noticed..he slowly turned his head to look at me.  
  
"Is that what you weren't supposed to tell me?" He questioned me in a low voice, almost cold.   
  
"Thats a part of it." I responded calmly. 'Come on Matt, your a smart one.. connect the dots.'  
  
"Joe, tell me what she told you." Matt's voice was cruel and harsh. His eyes were icey, but had fire burning through them.   
  
"She didn't 'tell' me anything. I heard her conversation with the person he had.. done stuff with, on the phone."   
  
"Who was it?"   
  
"How should I know? I wasn't about to dig into her life just as she finds out that her boyfriend slept with someone else. That would just be wrong."  
  
Matt didn't respond to anything else that I said. He stared off at nothing, probably picturing Michael's demise.   
  
"Well hey, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you probably at the next race." I stood up and started to walk away, "Oh, and P.S, don't do anything rash to Michael.. your not supposed to know, remember?" I grinned and nodded to the girls before I walked away.   
  
'Well this'll be interesting...' I pulled out a cigarette and lit up, pulling down my sun glasses over my eyes. 'I wonder how Tai's doing with Mimi...have fun tonight man..'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N: Meheheh... is Joe evil or not? Muhahahah....well, at this point you probably have your opinions. SO TELL ME! Share them in a pretty little message called: REVIEW. Thanks guys for the reviews! Love ya--caio 


	17. Sinking Slowly

Ch. 17: Sinking Slowly  
  
---------------------  
  
Last night felt like a nightmare, like it wasn't supposed to be real. I found out that Anna had done stuff with Michael, and to make it worse, she kept it a secret for a couple of weeks. How can I ever see either of them the same..? My eyes were closed, but sadly, I remembered where I was. The sheets were some of softest cotton sheets I had ever felt before. I could hear the breeze outside from the open window behind the bed, it was cold and chilling. Shivers ran through my body and I curled up into a ball and huddled under the sheets. It was finally morning after such a long night.  
  
My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the brightness of the room. All the windows were open, despite that it was extremely cold outside. I sat up in the huge bed, and stared down at the white sheets. I looked down at myself and pulled the sheets up over me again, making a quiet squeal.   
  
'Oh crap.. Oh no.. Oh crap..' Sayings like that ran through my head. I periodically looked under the covers to make sure that I saw myself right. And I did. I was naked.. in someone else's bed. How could I do this!? WHY would I do this to myself!? How in the heck did I think that this would solve ANYTHING?   
  
I hadn't noticed it before, but I heard the shower running in the bathroom that connected to the room I was in. I clutched the sheets in my fists for a long time, about the same amount of time as I did staring at the open door to the bathroom. I was so dazed that I hadn't noticed when the water turned off. 'If I hurry up, I can get dressed and.. and I can get out of here before he comes out of there..' THAT WON'T WORK! Because I took too much time staring at the bathroom door for me to get dressed and leave before he noticed.   
  
Tai walked out of the bathroom with only his boxers on, his hair was soaked and for the first time, actually flat. His entire body was still soaked from the shower, which made him glisten. I wasn't embarrassed to be here, I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THIS. Tai opened up his closet and reached for some pants. He pulled off a pair of vintage boot cut jeans from the hanger and pulled them over his legs. You couldn't see his boxers, not like you could see a guy's boxers in America, you only saw how long his pants went. And people say that guys don't wear low risers!  
  
I crouched next to the headboard of his bed and watched him walk over to me without a shirt on. 'This is so uncomfortable..'   
  
Pulling a pillow that was next to me, I covered myself with it. He chuckled a bit and then climbed over the bed and sat down in front of me. He leaned over and attempted to kiss me, but ended up kissing my cheek. Before he backed his face away, he sighed.  
  
"Morning.." He said cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"  
  
I couldn't stand the look on his face so I didn't, I turned away from him. I tried to remember what we did last night.. although it was pretty obvious. But I couldn't remember anything besides me walking into his house and sitting on his couch, and crying to him about Michael. That's it..  
  
I didn't answer him. I didn't have anything to answer in the first place. He leaned back on his elbows and continued to look me over.  
  
"Please stop.." I mentioned quietly. Tai looked at me, confused for a bit.  
  
"Sorry Mimi, you just look..awesome." He smirked confidently. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.   
  
"Would you hand me my clothes please..."   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked when he handed me my clothes from last night. I grabbed them out of his hands quickly and used them to cover myself along with the bed sheets.   
  
"Could you leave so I can get dressed." I was straight forward and my voice was soft. He tried to protest by saying that it wouldn't make a difference considering what happened last night.  
  
"Please Tai!" I said firmly. He nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I waited in the bed for a minute to make sure he wouldn't walk in again. I kicked the covers off of me and pulled up my black skirt. My white halter top was wrinkled on the bed. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself: my ponytail had been let out and my curls were flattened and messed up. My face was pale. I didn't bother to even put on my heels, I grabbed them off of the floor and walked out of the room. Down the hall, I almost ran to the door. Tai stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.   
  
I walked past him and exited his apartment. I passed the elevator and ran to the end of the hall where I walked through the door to the stairs.   
  
From down the hall, I could hear his door click open again. Pushing the EXIT door open, I ran through it without looking back to see Tai standing at his door. Tears ran down my cold face as I jumped down the flights of stairs to the lobby level.   
  
Where would I go from here? Tai brought me here.. I don't have my car... Outside of the apartment it was threatening to rain down like it had most of the night. The sky was almost black and puffy gray lines ran through the dark clouds. A rain drop fell from the overhang that I had been sitting under. I sat motionless on the stone bench outside the entrance. It was hard to even concentrate on anything other than this situation. 'I need to get home...' Even though I tried so hard to keep my mind off of it, I couldn't stop thinking about me and Tai... it was just an accident...  
  
I searched around myself for a purse or a cell phone, but I didn't find anything like that. I hadn't brought my purse with me last night. 'Great.' By now it was raining steadily and there was a waterfall which made a clear wall across the entrance. I stood up and walked through the cold water as if I was stepping into a new world, a cold, dark, wet world that was filled with people who didn't care about anyone but themselves. There wasn't a way for me to keep dry even I wanted to.   
  
Here I was at an all-time low in my life: My boyfriend is cheating on me with one of my best friends, I had sex with another best friend, I don't have my cell phone to call someone for a ride.. and I don't have my wallet with money to use a pay phone.  
  
I could feel my life falling down a spiral stairway; about to hit rock bottom. I promised myself that I would save myself for marriage... but now all of those years that I had conquered were diminished by one vulnerable night. For so many years I had fought every urge and ever temptation to have sex before I was married, and I threw it all away! I felt like I was on a drenched cliff and I couldn't keep my footing and I was letting myself slip away to the dogs. 'Lord forgive me... please...'   
  
I prayed to myself, not expecting anything in return. At this point, I was almost positive that God had closed His doors on me... never to hear me again. I was a disgrace to Him and my family. And this wasn't just anyone who I had sex with... this was one of my best friends. I felt so low.  
  
I started on the long road back to my house. The rain poured endlessly. The clouds grew darker and every light line was erased. I suppose I looked like a prostitute walking down the road in my short mini skirt, wet halter top, my make up dripping from my face, and my muddled hair. I walked on the gravel roads barefooted, with my heels in my hands. It seemed like I had only walked a block or two when I saw the large brick wall that surrounded our mansion. Standing in the middle of the driveway that had now become a lake, I realized that the massive iron gate doors were securely locked. There was no need to even attempt to push it open; the locks were tightly wedged. "Perfect...just perfect."  
  
I took to walking around the wall to the other side of the perimeter in search of a tree tall enough to climb. There was a mound of lumber stacked against the bricks, in the left corner of the back wall. I stepped onto the logs and tried to climb up higher, but the wall was still at least 5 feet over head. The slickness of the wet log sloshed beneath my toes and I lost my traction. Falling flat on my back I saw the logs fall as well, revealing a vacancy behind them. I placed my shoes on the ground and I continued to remove the wood. The hole wasn't very big, but I'm sure that I could deal with that. It was better than nothing. I shimmied my way through the hole, not caring if I got covered in mud. I have enough clothes to last me until I die, I can afford to ruin one outfit in the mud. I pulled my shoes to me and a few logs from the outer side of the wall. I covered the hole again.  
  
"This day sucks!" I screamed as loudly as I could. A few birds that had been keeping dry in a shelter in a nearby tree flew away because of my shrill outburst. I crossed through the cluster of trees in the back yard and walked toward the back patio of the house. Hopefully Gram wouldn't notice that I didn't come home at all last night. I knew I would hear it from her if she did. I turned the silver hook-shaped doorknob on the white French door, pushed it open, and walked through it so quietly that I thought I was home free. I clicked the door shut silently behind me and looked around the Great Room and the Lounge to see if Gram was anywhere near. I couldn't see her. I sighed and to the hallway that led to the bathroom. I needed a towel.. that's all I wanted.   
  
"You better hold your pretty little bottom right there." I heard her voice from the Great Room; she didn't bother to talk in English, she spoke in Chinese. If you knew Gram at all, you knew that she only spoke in Chinese when she was extremely serious. Although her voice was coldly calm... so calm that you knew that she could slit your throat in an instance. I didn't dare move. I wanted to cry... this wouldn't have happened if I didn't let Tai take me home last night. I looked to the right, toward the Great Room, and I still couldn't see her. My guess was that she was laying down on a couch or something. I stood in that spot for a minute or two, waiting for her to tell me something. I think that the anticipation is worse than the actual lecture. Finally she got up from the white couch and glared at me; staring me straight in the eyes.   
  
'Now I know where I get my eyes from...' I tried to calm myself.   
  
"Come here." She had changed to Japanese now. I was glad for that, at least now I knew she had somewhat calmed down. I didn't hesitate to go to her in fear that if I had waited she would lash out or something. I stood in front of her; I looked like crap. "Sit." I did.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" She stared at me, acting as a lie detector.   
  
What could I do? I couldn't tell her that I went to a street race and then slept around! I was sent back here to get away from that type of living. "I was at Sora's." She looked me up and down, studying my choice of clothing.   
  
"You went to Sora's house dressed like that? Was she having a party?" Gram seemed unconvinced.   
  
"I guess you could call it that. It was more of a sleepover. And I always dress like this." I'm surprised that she didn't see right through me... I felt so transparent.  
  
"Why didn't you drive and why did you come in through the front door?"   
  
"I did drive. I.. I left my car with Sora because she had to use it for the day while her car was in the shop. And she dropped me off at the gate, but it was locked. And the intercom wasn't working, s-so I went around to the back to find a tree to climb up or something."  
  
"Uh huh. I see." She rubbed her face with her palms and sighed. "Mimi, listen to me. I trust you, I really do. But if you ever sneak out and lie to me about it again, I'll send you to a correctional facility." Her voice was cold.   
  
I don't know why I was so shocked that she knew. But I was stunned anyway. I merely nodded. She stood up and walked away.  
  
"Get cleaned up. We're going to eat with Kihato and her son at Hihachi China."  
  
"We're going to Ginza?" I asked quietly. Gram nodded before she walked into the dark hallway. I followed her to the hallway, but I took a right into the emerald tiled bathroom.   
  
Joe.   
  
"I told you that I would get the job done. And I am." I talked into my cell phone. "Just get off my back, Crawford." I slammed the flip phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. The room I was in was dark and only a few streaks of light pushed through the closed blinds. I could hear the rain slapping against the window. "He doesn't know when to drop things. He really should learn." I said out loud. The girl in the room with me agreed and wrapped her arms around my waist.   
  
"Now can we please have some fun?" She whimpered into my ear. I smoothly took her hands off of me and I walked to the closed window. I placed my palms on the sides of the window pane and leaned on it.   
  
"Things are working perfectly. Just as I planned them." I couldn't help but give a victorious smile. "They're all just pawns. Soon I'll have it all and I won't have to worry about that pompous fool Crawford." I laughed to myself, not even paying attention to the woman on the bed. She meant nothing now. Nor did she ever. I ran my hands through my dark hair before it fell into my eyes. My chest was bare and my pants were low on my hips. My narrow glasses took place of my contacts. I walked to the onyx colored desk in the corner of the room. On it was a gun; my gun. I lifted it in my hands as   
  
I examined it closely. I loved the way that even though there was no light in the room the gun glistened when it was angled in different ways. I pointed the gun at the woman on the bed, holding it tightly in my right hand. I grinned with malevolence as I aimed the gun at the spot directly between her eyes. Her slim silhouette tensed when she saw the glimmer of the gun aimed at skull. She shook slightly. I pulled back the trigger and heard it click. I knew that the safety was on... but she didn't. That was the best part of the game: fear. The look of pure fear that was on her face gave me a thrill, it gave me an adrenaline rush. When she heard the click of the gun she gave a cry in the deafening silence. I couldn't help but laugh at her craven attitude.   
  
I placed the gun in the holster on the side of my pants and walked over to her. She was still shaking and she wouldn't touch me. I gripped her shoulders and lifted her so that she was standing on the bed. I grinned and kissed her stomach. I could feel her stomach pulling itself into knots when I touched her. She was terrified.  
  
I heard her start to cry. "Now we can have some fun." I told her with confidence even though her body was shaking with sobs still.   
  
----------------------  
  
A/N: Oh wow... I don't think I've written in 2 months or so. I AM SO SORRY. I really don't have an excuse this time. Just remember, the longer the wait, the more anticipation you have. And then the better the chapter will be! It gives you time to make up your own ending to this. So tell me what you think and what you think I should add! Love ya--ciao 


End file.
